La leyenda del Clan Izumi Naruto
by Uchiha Natsuki Love
Summary: Por culpa de un deseo, dos chicas terminan dentro del anime de Naruto. Descubrirán que ser ninja no es tan fácil como creen... Tienen un objetivo en común, que podría afectar los planes de ciertas personas y sus vidas correrán peligro. Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría hacerse realidad... Obra registrada en Safe Creative: 1508154885607
1. Prólogo

**La leyenda del Clan Izumi.**

by Uchiha Natsuki:3

Prólogo.

Desde hace semanas, Jessica ha tenido el mismo sueño o eso era lo que parecía, no sabía si era parte de un recuerdo o algo más pero, ¿cómo diferenciarlos? La mente es muy poderosa y podría estarle jugando una mala pasada.

Estaba cansada de la misma rutina todos los años y Lucía, pensaba igual. Ir al colegio, tareas, proyectos y nada que llenara ese extraño vacío que sentían.

Pero todo esto no pasaría, si estuviera en Konoha.

Desearía que existiera y poder cambiar kas cosas, murmuró observándose en el espejo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Solo faltaban dos años para entrar a la universidad, sacar una carrera, madurar y formar una familia.

 _Lo que la gente siempre hace..._

Este último pensamiento, la irritaba. No quería tener una vida normal y aburrida, deseaba estar con su mejor amiga en Konoha y sus personajes favoritos.

Posiblemente estaban en la dimensión equivocada, pero eso era algo que no podían cambiar o eso creían.

Algo estaba por ocurrir y no solo ella sería afectada, esas palabras mágicas, cambiarían sus vidas por completo.

 _Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría hacerse realidad..._

* * *

 **Hola, espero que el prólogo sea de su agrado y se animen a seguir leyendo esta historia. Es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría saber su opinión. Muchas gracias :3**


	2. Capítulo 1 Secuestro

**Capítulo 1**

 **"Secuestro"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, a excepción de Natsuki, Izumi y otros Oc's que se verán más adelante.**

** Cambio de escena o narrador.

 _Hola_ Pensamientos.

Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje vulgar y spoilers.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, ya había perdido la cuenta sobre las veces en las que había tenido ese sueño, era irritante y confuso.

Observé por la ventana y divisé las nubes grises que cubrían la ciudad. Como no quería llegar tarde, me alisté para ir al colegio y mi papá me llevó al colegio como siempre.

—No puede ser la primera clase es matemáticas —susurré de mal humor observando mi horario.

Suspiré y cuando iba a subir las escaleras, me encontré con mi mejor amiga y fan de Naruto, Lucía. Ella y yo compartimos el gusto por el anime y el manga, se podría decir que era de las únicas que compartíamos el mismo ideal.

Lucía es una chica más alta que yo, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro, corto y ondulado, ella es de tez blanca con ojos marrones. A diferencia de ella, tengo el cabello café, ondulado y más largo.

— ¡Hola Jess! —me saludó Lucía mientras alzaba su mano.

— ¡Hola Lu! —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al salón nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y saludé al resto de mis amigas. El día pasó algo lento entre clase y clase, pero por fin pudimos respirar cuando llego el descanso.

Mientras almorzábamos, decidí ponerme los auriculares y escuchar el opening 1 de Naruto Shippuden, cabe destacar que es uno de mis favoritos y claro, lo bueno no duraría mucho. Tocó el timbre y subimos a la clase de español, tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba; volteé de un lado a otro pero no logré ver nada...

— ¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Lucía algo intrigada.

—No, nada... —negué de inmediato.

 _Deben ser los nervios por mi primer día de campamento._

Cuando llegamos, nos percatamos de que el clima había empeorado y nos asomamos por la ventana; sin embargo, vimos algo que nos llamó la atención, había un tipo raro en el pasillo de abajo, viéndonos fijamente...

— ¡Es imposible!, es ¿Tobi? —dije más pálida que el mismísimo Sai.

—No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma, ¿cierto? —dijo Lucía mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca en señal de asombro.

El sujeto extraño que portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja en forma de espiral estaba observándonos como si fuéramos un trofeo, lo cual me asustaba.

—Lucía, ¿qué crees que haga ese tipo disfrazado de Tobi? —dije algo sorprendida dejando de ver por unos instantes al misterioso hombre.

—No lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño —respondió.

Justamente cuando terminó de hablar, nos volteamos y el misterioso hombre había desparecido.

 _Genial, ahora estoy alucinando._

Mientras yo y mi amiga nos quedamos algo confundidas por lo sucedido, decidimos que era mejor tomar nuestras cosas y salir del salón, para tratar de averiguar algo sobre el tipo que estaba en el pasillo, pero al llegar a la puerta de salida vimos que se había teletransportado.

—Tobi es un buen chico y cumplirá la orden del líder —gritó chillonamente el azabache.

— ¿Qué carajo? —dije tartamudeando mientras me tallaba desesperadamente los ojos y Lucía me jalaba del brazo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotras hasta que inevitablemente nos cerró el paso y puso sus manos en el muro...

—Bien pequeñas mocosas, vendrán conmigo si no desean morir de la peor forma... —declaró el azabache como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Esto debe de ser una broma como las de Mtv, ¿dónde está la cámara? —afirmó nerviosamente Lucía viendo hacia todos lados.

—Lo dudo. —negué de inmediato.

 _¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta? Digo, se supone que Obito está muerto y que todo es color de rosa. Aunque debo admitir, que es un buen cosplay._

El enmascarado nos observó detenidamente mientras se agachaba un poco.

—No se los volveré a repetir, si no vienen conmigo por la buenas, las traeré por las malas —reclamó de mala manera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _Nadie me da órdenes y menos un lollipop con voz sexy._

—Lo siento pero no aceptamos ofertas de personas como tú —grité golpeándolo, al mismo tiempo que corríamos por nuestra vida.

Entre pasillo y pasillo, nos dimos cuenta que todos estaban como en una especie de trance o genjutsu, así que, era imposible pedir ayuda. Cansadas de huir, nos metimos en el armario de intendencia.

— ¡Carajo! —gritó enojada al revisar por última vez en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta —. A este paso nos va a encontrar, ¿qué hacemos? —suspiró amargamente.

—No lo sé, pero te juro que con él no voy ni a la esquina —dije muy cabreada mientras buscaba el botón que encendía la luz porque estaba realmente oscuro.

Noté un fuerte jalón que me alertó.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le grité a Lucía, recordando que ella siempre tenía la costumbre de asustarme cuando estaba distraída.

 _Posiblemente, moriría de un ataque cardíaco por su culpa._

— ¡Yo no fui! —se excusó enojada.

— ¡Tsk! Si como no... —le dije resignada.

Por azares del destino, mientras seguía buscando el bendito encendedor, la luz se prendió mágicamente dejando ver a cierto hombre.

— ¡Yupi! Tobi las encontró porque Tobi es un buen chico —gritó muy emocionado el de la máscara.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —gritamos a todo pulmón antes de echarnos a correr por nuestra vida.

— ¡Esto no podría ser peor! —gritó Lucía al esquivar un kunai.

— ¡No nos eches la sal! —le avisé a mi amiga de mala gana.

Era costumbre, que si alguien mencionaba _¡Esto no podría ser peor!,_ pasaba algo aún más malo. No estoy segura si fue por alguna tonta ley, arte de magia, por los padrinos mágicos o karma, apareció Hidan a unos cuántos metros de nosotras.

— ¡No sé a quién odio más al idiota bipolar o al canoso sadomasoquista! —susurré cabreada.

 _No odio a Hidan pero sé que él es un maldito sádico que no dudará en convertirnos en su próximo sacrificio._

— ¡Mocosas de mierda, ustedes vienen con nosotros y serán sacrificio para Jashin-sama! —dijo apuntándonos con su guadaña.

—A mí no me amenazas, imbécil —contestó Lucía cabreada.

— ¡Te mataré, jodida zorra! —replicó el peliplata.

Aproveché el berrinche para mayores de 18 de Hidan y le lancé una mirada cómplice a Lucía que entendió sin replicar. Entonces, agarré el brazo de Lucía y aprovechamos que el suelo estaba resbaloso para pasamos por abajo de éste. Corrimos lo más que pudimos, sin embargo, ellos nos venían pisando los talones hasta que logramos divisar el patio.

Estábamos cansadas y empapadas por la gran tormenta que se había desatado. En un descuido, Hidan me tenía aprisionada contra su gran torneado cuerpo. Su cabello gris, caía por su rostro empapado en la lluvia...

 _¿Pero que estoy pensando? Debo de dejar de leer fanfics._

Traté de zafarme y le mordí el brazo.

— ¡Oh, Jashin-sama! —gritó excitado.

—No me jodas, olvidé que éste se excita con el dolor —recordé golpeándome la cara.

— ¡Me gustan las chicas difíciles! —exclamó con sorna.

— ¿Estás coqueteándome? —pregunté incrédula.

 _No sería tan mala idea tener un Akatsuki Harem._

Un fuerte viento, interrumpió mi extraña conversación con el albino. Volteé hacia atrás y al parecer Tobi tomó a Lucía por sorpresa para luego, desaparecer.

— ¡Lucía! —grité desesperada hacia donde estaba mi amiga hace unos instantes.

— ¡Qué estúpida! —se burló el peliblanco.

Retrocedí algunos pasos, estaba en serios problemas y no podía huir, por lo tanto, me puse en posición de defensa.

La verdad no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de las peleas, salvo las películas y algunos vídeos de artes marciales mixtas. No me rendiría sin intentarlo y menos ahora que tenían a mi mejor amiga.

Grave Error...

 _La regla más importante del manual de supervivencia es no tratar de hacerte el héroe y enfrentar al psicópata. Él es más fuerte que tú y tiene más experiencia de lucha._

—Hmp, desgraciadamente esa regla no cumple mis expectativas —murmuré.

Hidan simplemente se lamió la herida y en menos de un segundo, ya lo tenía cara a cara.

Por acto de reflejo, traté de golpearlo, no obstante, cuando mi puño se iba a estancar contra su cara, detuvo mi mano. Intenté repetirlo, pero me tomó del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme.

Después de unos segundos, comencé a ver todo muy borroso y mis fuerzas para seguir luchando se esfumaron.

 _Diablos, moriré sin haber visto la nueva película de Naruto. Lucía me matará, aunque eso no tiene sentido porque ya estaré muerta._

" _Y virgen, sola y sin gatos", añadió mi subconsciente con burla._

—Carajo, serías un buen puto sacrificio para Jashin-Sama —se burló el peliblanco antes de que yo me quedara inconsciente.

* * *

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo y me dejen su opinión en los comentarios. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y ojalá me ayuden a mejorar. Los quiere.

~Natsuki~


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿En dónde estamos?

Capítulo 2.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

En la Akatsuki cueva.

Vemos al grupo de asesinos rango S en un día cualquiera. Deidara jugaba cartas con Sasori mientras discutían sobre el arte, Zetsu hacía la fotosíntesis, Kisame le cambiaba los vendajes a su samaheha, Pain estaba en su "oficina" con Konan rezando el Espíritu Santo (nótese el sarcasmo), Kakuzu contaba su dinero por enésima vez e Itachi estaba leyendo un libro.

Hidan entró con cara de pocos amigos, al contrario de Tobi, que llegó como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

—¡Líder-sempai! —exclamó el de la máscara con voz chillona.

—¡Joder, Tobi! ¡Me voy a quedar sordo, maldito mierda! —respondió cabreado el jashinista.

—¿Qué son esos griteríos Tobi y por qué tardaron tanto? —dijo el líder saliendo de su oficina con cara de más-te-vale-que-sea-algo-importante.

—Joder, tuvimos algunos problemas —declaró el peliplata acomodándose el pelo.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico y ha cumplido la misión líder-chan! —se acercó a Pain con cara chibi—. Tobi quiere saber, ¿si le dará dulces por eso?

—¡No! —negó el líder mientras ponía una mirada asesina y todos se escondían detrás de Itachi con excepción de Hidan.

—Puto líder, más le vale que me dé una buena recompensa por esto, por qué aguantar todo el puto día a este malparido, es un maldito  
infierno —aseguró Hidan.

—Ten más respeto, imbécil —dijo Pain mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Y quiénes son ellas, hn? —preguntó el artista señalando a las dos chicas inconscientes.

—¡Son mis nuevas amigas, Deidara-sempai! —afirmó muy emocionado, Tobi.

—Ya lo sabrán, por lo tanto, Hidan llévalas a las celdas y amárralas —ordenó Pain.

—Por Jashin-sama, ¿por qué yo? —le respondió Hidan.

—Por qué te lo estoy ordenando, ahora ve o te prohibiré que hagas más sacrificios —le aseguró Pain con seriedad.

Al oír eso, Hidan le arrebató a la otra chica y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Ahora ustedes los espero en la sala de reuniones —mencionó el líder al observar a sus subordinados.

Todos asintieron.

Con las chicas aún desmayadas.

—Itachi no mueras. Kira serás el nuevo dios; mmm Sasuke. Orochigay déjalo o te  
castraré —susurró entre sueños la pelivioleta.

—Itachi hazme un hijo. Madara es un dios. ¡Maldito Tobi; quiero un  
pastel —dijo entre sueños la otra chica.

En otro lugar muy lejano...

—¡Achuuu! —estornudó Orochimaru.

Todos los Akatsukis se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, esperando a que su líder les explicara la situación.

—Bueno ya que todos estamos reunidos, ¿se preguntarán porque están esas chicas aquí? —mencionó el líder al ver a todos sus subordinados algo intrigados.

Todos asintieron.

—Ellas son muy poderosas aunque no lo parezcan. Poseen un gran chakra y tienen una extraña conexión con los bijus —concluyó Pain acomodándose en su silla.

—¿Los bijus? —preguntó Sasori desconcertado.

—Así es —suspiró—, tienen tanto chakra que pueden llegar a controlar uno.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —inquirió Kisame con voz grave.

—Se necesita tiempo para prepararlas —contestó esta vez la peliazul.

—Pero líder si son tan poderosas,¿cómo las retendremos de nuestro lado, hn? —opinó el rubio.

—De eso me encargare yo  
pero —hizo una pausa breve y observó a cada uno de los miembros con una mirada asesina—, ni se les ocurra, matarlas porque ya sabrán cual será su castigo —finalizó Pain mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le dirigía una última mirada a Hidan.

—¡Sempai, tengo miedo! —le dijo Tobi a Deidara mientras que lo abrazaba.

—¡Idiota aléjate o te haré explotar, hn! —le gritó el artista antes de golpearlo lejos.

—¿Alguna duda? —preguntó el peli naranja.

Todos negaron.

—Pueden retirarse —concluyó por fin, Pain.

Todos los akatsuki se fueron retirando uno por uno hasta que sólo quedó Tobi y Pain.

—Madara, ¿crees que ellas estarán de nuestro lado? —susurró el pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que veía al tipo de la máscara, que se encontraba recargado en el fondo de la oscura habitación.

—No será tan difícil obligarlas a quedarse aquí, después de todo son solo unas simples mocosas —afirmó el enmascarado cruzado de brazos.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió algo inseguro Pain mientras se retiraba.

 _Esa chica... Presiento que sabe más de lo que debería y eso no me conviene en absoluto_ , pensó recordando a la pelivioleta mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Pain.

Ya era de madrugada en la guarida de akatsuki y las chicas ya estaban recuperando la conciencia

Fin de autora Pov.

Jessy Pov.

La cabeza me palpitaba fuertemente como si fuera un tambor, mi vista era nublada y me impedía concentrarme.

A los pocos minutos, lo único que pude divisar a simple vista fue que estaba en un lugar que no conocía. No tenía ventilaciones y había algunas goteras, que le daban un aspecto tétrico.

Traté de moverme, sin embargo, no tuve éxito. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por una gruesa cuerda. Mi cerebro comenzó a bombardearse con miles de preguntas.

—¿En dónde estoy?, ¿por qué estoy amarrada?, ¿y dónde está Lucía? —susurré al ver una extraña chica rubia enfrente de mí.

— Sasuke, Itachi, Uchihas salvajes, ¿cuándo sale la nueva temporada de death note? ¡Quiero un pastel! —pronunció entre sueños.

Pero esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, así que, me acerqué arrastrándome como un gusano y la observé maliciosamente.

—Levántate —susurré, rogando que fuera mi rubia amiga.

—Mami, 5 minutos más —hizo ademanes de desinterés y me ignoró completamente.

—Nada de 5 minutos más —imité su voz—, levántate.

—¿Qué pasa? —observó a su alrededor muy asustada— ¿quién se murió?.

Me observó muy detenidamente e hizo muecas como si estuviera recordando algo.

—No te conozco, ¿quién eres? —finalizó con cara tipo Naruto.

—Fíjate que soy Lady Gaga, idiota —dije sarcásticamente.

—Já já, que graciosa —dijo sarcásticamente mientras me apuntaba —, ¿cómo iba a saber quién eres? Si pareces otra persona.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —la observé de mala gana.

Lucía me indicó que me reflejara en un pequeño cristal, que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

—Espera un segundo —la observé—. ¿Cómo carajo cambiamos de aspecto? Y ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Lucía era una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta las rodillas con un broche de lado y unos mechones naranjas oscuro.

Tiene la tez blanca con un buen cuerpo y unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga, un short gris con su falda como la de Sakura pero en negra, un collar con forma de un extraño dragón blanco con ojos esmeraldas y sus botas negras.

Poseo un peculiar y sedoso cabello color uva, sin embargo, las puntas son de un rosa oscuro. Tenía varios mechones cubriendo mi frente, parecía algo emo pero le daba un toque original.  
Mi piel es blanca como la nieve y mis ojos son azules grisáceos. Traía un kimono ninja color azul rey con unos pétalos rojos que acentuaba mi buen cuerpo y me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y short negro con botas como las de Sakura en Shippuden.

—¡Eso quiere decir que estamos en el mundo de Naruto! ¡Kyaaa! —gritó Lucía como fan girl.

—¡Shhhh! —le callé— Nos van a descubrir —la observé—. Creo que estamos en la guarida de los sexysazotadoresbuenotes Akatsukis.

Ella me observó desconcertada.

—¡Estamos en Akatsuki! —dije de mal humor.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que parecemos unas chiquillas? —susurró al verme.

—Tsk, fue un gusto conocerte —dije resignada poniéndome en cuclillas mientras dibujaba círculos en la tierra.

—¡No seas pesimista, teme!

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —le señalé lo que parecía ser un viejo alambre en la esquina de la  
habitación— ¡Mira! parece ser que Kira no nos ha abandonado.

—Tú y tu Kira —rodó los ojos.

—Si mi suerte no me falla, de algo me tiene que servir las películas de acción —me acerque de espaldas hacia dicho objeto— Solo espero que funcione, Santísimo Itachi.

Comencé a deslizar las cuerdas por el tabique y poco a poco se fueron rompiendo.

—Eres una genio, Jessy —dijo con una sonrisa mientras la desataba.

—¿Ahora que hacemos? —le pregunté con una cara pícara.

—Hay que escapar —dijo seria.

Caída al estilo anime.

—Pero tenemos a los sexys Akatsukis a nuestro alcance —hice una pose dramática— ¡Es el sueño de toda fan!

—¡No seas pervertida! ¡Además ellos querían matarnos! —bufó de mal humor.

—Tsk. ¡Aguafiestas! —exclamé con un aura deprimente.

 _Adiós, a mi hermoso Akastuki Harem._

—Ya no reniegues, idiota.

—Hmp. Entonces hay que idear un plan —le susurré con una postura estilo Nara.

—Las guaridas de Akatsuki son subterráneas y además, es de madrugada —añadió al observarme con una cara de exasperación.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que no hay otra manera más que salir por alguna escalera sin hacer ruido.

—¿Estás loca? —me tomó por los hombros— ¡Ellos son asesinos de rango S!

—Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo de huir. Además, estamos bajo  
tierra —insistí.

—Está bien —asintió.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y agradecí internamente, a mis compañeros por haber decido que el campamento fuera hoy.

Me asomé por la puerta y gracias a Dios, estaba totalmente despejado.

La adrenalina recorría mis venas al dar cada paso en las escaleras, los pasillos se me hacían cada vez más largos y no dejaba de pensar en que nos descubrirían. Era tanta la presión que podría jurar que escuchaba la canción de misión imposible por toda la guarida.  
Voltee a ver a Lucía y ella traía un traje de espía.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le susurré con cara de Wtf.

—Lo encontré por ahí —mencionó rascándose la nuca.

 _Face Palm. Dios, si no te la llevas tú, te la mando yo..._

Retomando nuestro camino, divisamos unos débiles rayos de luz al final del tétrico pasadizo.  
Fue tanta la emoción, que tropecé y pase tirando un costoso jarrón Ming.

—Ya la cagué —dije de mal humor.

—¡Corre, baka! —gritó al tirarme del brazo como si fuera un trapo.

* * *

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo y ojalá les guste. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Tobi apareció antes y eso es porque tengo planes para él. ¿Lograran escapar de Akatsuki? ¿Jessy logrará tener su Akatsuki Harem?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Huida

**Narradora pov**.

Inevitablemente, el ruido se propagó por cada rincón de la Akatsuki-cueva e hizo que todos se despertarán de golpe.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? Y, ¿quién fue el idiota que me despertó? ¡Que hable ahora o se convertirá en un puto sacrificio para Jashin-sama! —preguntó cabreado el albino al salir de su habitación.

—¡Cállate! Tu Dios, no existe —gritó Kakuzu desde del cuarto, ya que, intentaba dormir.

—¿Qué dijiste puta momia, avara? —respondió Hidan.

—Aparte de que perteneces a una secta de hippies sin vida social, ¿eres sordo? —dijo Kakuzu saliendo del cuarto.

—Mira maldito idiota, si sigues insultando a Jashin-sama te irás al infierno por ateo.

—Ya empezó éste par de idiotas —suspiro Kisame rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste pedazo de atún? —gritaron el dúo de inmortales al unísonido.

—N-nada —tartamudeó el azul escondiéndose atrás de Itachi, que nadie sabe cómo y cuando llego ahí.

—¡Dejen de gritar! Parecen un par de mocosos —gritó Sasori muy cabreado desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Oigan, ¿qué fue el ruido de hace rato, hn? —preguntó el rubio bostezando.

—No lo sé —concluyeron todos.

—Esperen un segundo —dijo Kakuzu al ver a los presentes y dirigirse hacia donde está su preciado jarrón—, ¡Mi jarrón de 100,000 ryo, noo! —gritó dramáticamente mientras trataba de pegar el jarrón con saliva.

—Hidan, me ha dicho Pain que quiere que vayas a revisar la celda de las enanas y que si no lo haces, te dará un castigo severo —finalizó Zetsu ignorando a Kakuzu.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó el albino muy enojado— ¿Porque mierda no lo hace él?

—¿Qué dijiste maldito, idiota? —gritó Pain de mal humor.

—Q-que ya voy —contestó nerviosamente el jashinista.

Pain solo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras emitía un suspiro de cansancio. Hidan bajó con pesadez las escaleras que conducían hacia las celdas.

—Tsk, ¿por qué carajo tengo que hacer su maldito trabajo? —renegó el albino viendo hacia el techo.

—Te escuché —gritó Pain desde arriba.

—Jodida oreja, bionica —susurró al patear una piedrita.

—Eso también lo oí —volvió a gritar Pain.

Cuando Hidan entró de mala gana al oscuro cuarto, encontró la puerta entreabierta y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al tomar la perilla. Su presentimiento se hizo realidad al ver el cuarto vacío, no había rastros. Corrió hacia los demás como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Se escaparon las malditas mocosas! —exclamó Hidan todo sudoroso y agitado.

—¡Qué! —respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mierda! —observó a sus miembros y se puso a analizar la situación—. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Kakuzu vallan por ellas.

—¡Hai! —respondieron antes de partir.

**

 **Natsuki pov.**

Avanzamos varios kilómetros hacia lo que parecía ser el sur y llegamos hasta un espeso bosque rodeado de un lago.

—Onee-chan —me observó con cansancio —, ya estoy muy cansada —dijo parándose de golpe.

—Yo igual, ten —la observe antes de sacar dos botellas de agua de mi mochila y ofrecérsela.

—Gracias, iremos a Konoha, ¿cierto? —planteó Lucía algo preocupada.

—Es nuestro plan, no puedo permitir que la paleta andante siga haciendo idioteces —le dije.

—Jess —me llamó.

—¿Mande? —la observé.

—Prométeme que siempre seremos amigas, no importa lo que pase —susurró cabizbaja.

—Te lo prometo, baka —reí abrazándola.

—Hay que seguir —agregó Lucía.

—Oye, enserio estamos fuera de forma —bromeé.

—"Estamos" —hizo apóstrofes imaginarios con las manos— me suena a manada. No es mi culpa que seas una vaga.

—Lu-baka —la miré ofendida.

—¡Ya vámonos! ¡Konoha nos espera! —gritó eufóricamente.

Sólo asentí y retomamos nuestro camino hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

**

Llevábamos largo tiempo huyendo hasta que sentí dos chakras poderosos acercándose a nuestra posición.

—¿Los sientes? —le susurré muy preocupada a Lucía.

Ella solo asintió.

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, un destello metálico pasó rozando mi hombro, el cual desprendía un líquido rojizo.

—Tsk, nos alcanzaron —presioné mi hombro herido mientras observaba a los misteriosos hombres delante de nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Los hombres que portaban un capa, descendieron del árbol de donde estaban y nos observaron muy cabreados.

—Así que —sonrió maliciosamente el peliplata—, aquí están malditas mocosas.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Hidan? —grité de mal humor.

—¡Maldita, perra! —gritó el jashinista al dirigirse hacia mi.

—Cálmate, Hidan —le susurró al frenarlo de forma brusca.

—¡Tsk! Ahora ustedes vengan con nosotros, ahora —ordenó Hidan más calmado.

—No —fue mi única respuesta, me preparaba para lo peor.

—No me importa lo que quieras, bastarda. Dije que se vienen con nosotros —respondió Hidan rojo del coraje.

—¿No entienden el significado de la palabra NO? —contestó Lucía dando un paso hacia adelante.

—A mí, no me hables así jodida mocosa de mierda —Hidan nos fulminó con la mirada —. No me importa lo que diga el puto líder, ustedes se convertirán en mi sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

—Cálmate, Hidan —le repitió Kakuzu.

—Ya me tienes harto tacaño de mierda. ¡Éntrale! —gritó al atacar a su compañero.

—¡Oye, nadie se mete con mi dinero! —respondió golpeándolo.

Gotita al estilo anime.

Después de varios minutos, en los cuales, solo escuchábamos una guerra de insultos por parte de ambos, decidimos aprovechar esto e irnos.

Cuando nos alejamos a una distancia prudente, comenzamos una larga carrera por nuestras vidas.

Llevábamos tanto tiempo corriendo que perdí la noción del tiempo, solo veíamos un inmenso camino de árboles alrededor que parecía nunca terminar. Mi intuición me decía que ya estábamos próximas a nuestro destino, sin embargo, mi paciencia se terminaba.

—Creo que los perdimos —dijo Yumiko echando un mirada hacia atrás.

—Por ahora —especulé aliviada.

—Algo no anda bien —susurró parándose en seco.

Noté un movimiento en los arbustos de mi derecha y saqué un kunai, el cual logré quitarle a Hidan anteriormente.

—¡Salgan ya! —exclamé jalando a mi amiga detrás de mi.

De los arbustos, salieron 4 ninjas que logré identificar como del sonido. Rápidamente nos rodearon pero al parecer estaban algo ebrios.

—Pero miren que nos encontramos por aquí, muchachos —dijo un hombre con cabello castaño, moreno, musculoso y alto.

—Son unas lindas mocosas —contestó el que parecía ser el líder.

—¿Cómo se llaman, hermosuras? —preguntó un hombre con una gran hacha en su espalda.

—No les importa —respondió Lucia apretando su kunai.

—Vamos no sean así —se acercó el hombre castaño-, solo queremos divertirnos.

—¡Hágannos un favor y lárguense ya! —grité de mal humor.

Los hombres hicieron caso omiso a nuestras advertencias y comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros.

—Se los advertí —dije antes de lanzar los kunais al mismo tiempo que Lucía y gracias a Dios por lo menos los herimos superficialmente.

—¡Malditas, zorras! —gritó enojado uno de ellos.

—¡Corre! —exclamó Lucía.

Corrimos hasta donde nos daban las piernas, sin embargo, ellos nos alcanzaron rápidamente.

Uno de ellos quiso acercarse y le di una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir vivas de esto, no me rendiría sin dar lucha primero. Se me dificultaba seguirles el ritmo a los atacantes, así que trataba de coordinar mis patadas, puños y rodillazos.

La adrenalina de estar en una batalla ninja real me carcomía el interior, además de que la única ventaja que teníamos era que perdían la noción de las cosas.

—¡Esto se acabó! —gritó el líder retrocediendo con su grupo.

En pocos segundos, una lluvia de shurikens y kunais por parte de ellos se avecinaba hacia nosotras.

Cerré los ojos ante lo inminente, era una muerte segura, pero antes observé a mi mejor amiga y ella salió del trance, jalándome rápidamente hacia detrás del árbol.

Al correr, sentía las filosas armas clavarse en mi piel. Abrí los ojos y a pesar de que estábamos muy heridas, seguíamos con vida.

Con mucho esfuerzo, nos levantamos y dejamos inconscientes a los ninjas para luego emprender otra vez nuestro camino.

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente, nos recargamos en un árbol a descansar.

—Estamos perdiendo mucha sangre —dije débilmente al desencajarme los kunais de mi cuerpo.

 _Diablos, dolía como el demonio._

—Lo sé —me observó—, pero Akatsuki puede estar cerca.

Tomé mi mochila y saqué algo de alcohol y vendas que siempre traía conmigo, por precaución.

—Esto va a doler pero no pienso que tú o yo, terminemos muertas por una infección —susurré al echarle alcohol en sus heridas.

—¡Mierda! —dijo cerrando los ojos del dolor.

Las heridas eran profundas pero no podía hacer más que desinfectarlas y vendarlas, por lo menos eso nos daría un poco más de tiempo.

Nos levantamos con ayuda del tronco de un árbol y comenzamos a caminar.  
Conforme avanzábamos, las cosas empeoraban. Me costaba mantener el ritmo y sobre todo concentrarme.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Lucía cayó de rodillas agarrándose su abdomen, traté de ayudarla pero mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y poco a poco me desvanecí.


	5. Capítulo 4 Yo soy

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿ya vamos a llegar? —preguntó un rubio hiperactivo.

—Sí, Naruto —contestó el peliplata sin dejar de leer su típico libro.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —repitió el rubio.

—Falta poco —respondió Kakashi con desinterés.

—Ya vamos... —logró decir antes de salir disparado hacia un árbol.

—¡Naruto, baka! —gritó la ninja femenil antes de interrumpir y golpear a Naruto.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué me pegas, Sakura-chan?

—¡Por idiota! —respondió Sakura enojada.

—Hmp, dobe —dijo el pelinegro.

—Oye, Sasuke no me digas dobe —contestó Naruto.

—Dobe —repitió el azabache con sorna.

—¡Teme! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—¡Naruto! —Sakura se tronó los nudillos—, ¡Deja de molestar a mi Sasuke-kun!

—Pero Sakura-chan, el teme empezó —dijo Naruto apuntándolo y sacándole la lengua.

—¡Date por muerto! —gritó la pelirosada antes de moler a golpes a Naruto.

Pasaron algunos minutos llenos de gritos por parte de Naruto, en los cuales, Kakashi los observaba con una gotita en la nuca mientras que Sasuke, bueno él los ignoraba.

Al término de la pelea entre sus pupilos, Kakashi se detiene repentinamente, gracias a un terrible presentimiento.

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? —susurró Naruto.

—Algo anda mal —concluyó Kakashi.

Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa ante cualquier peligro. Observaban de un lado a otro en busca de algo sospechoso.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, por allá hay algo! —exclamó Sakura apuntando unos extraños bultos detrás de unos arbustos.

—Pero, ¿qué paso allí? —preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de avanzar, no obstante, la mano de su sensei lo detuvo.

—Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a revisar —les ordenó Kakashi.

Todos asintieron ante la orden.

El peliplateado fue avanzando lentamente hasta que los dos bultos comenzaban a tomar forma de unas niñas que no pasaban de los 12 años, al borde de la muerte.

Kakashi se acercó con un kunai a los cuerpos y pudo comprobar que seguían vivas.

 _¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?,_ pensó Kakashi.

—¡Chicos, vengan acá! —gritó el peliplata.

Los tres genin hicieron caso al llamado de su sensei y se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar.

Al llegar los tres jóvenes genin se quedaron pasmados al ver tal escena mientras que Naruto apretaba los nudillos con rabia.

—¿Siguen vivas? —preguntó Naruto desviando la mirada.

—Por suerte sí, aunque han perdido mucha sangre —los observó—. Sasuke llévate a la pelivioleta y yo me llevaré a la rubia. Naruto y Sakura estén alertas ante cualquier ataque.

Sasuke solo asintió y con delicadeza la cargó en su espalda.

—Kakashi-sensei, yo me encargo de la otra chica —agregó Naruto con el puño en alto y una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi le puso, con mucho cuidado, a la chica en la espalda del rubio y todos se encontraban listos para partir.

—Vámonos —agregó Kakashi antes de irse junto a su equipo.

El equipo 7 iba lo más rápido que podía, no obstante, pronto lograron divisar la gran entrada de la aldea.

—Chicos —los observó—, llévenlas al hospital, yo iré a llevarle el informe al Lord Hokage.

Llegaron sin ningún tipo de problema al hospital y fueron atendidas de inmediato. Las heridas fueron graves pero lograron tratarlas a tiempo y las pasaron a un cuarto.

 **Jessy pov**.

Mis párpados se sienten tan pesados y mi cuerpo esta adormecido, tan solo quiero dormir, sin embargo, mis sentidos se agudizan al sentir cuatro presencias alrededor mío. ¿Será Akatsuki?, no, eso es imposible.

Presté atención a las voces que gritaban cosas sin importancia y los pude distinguir como Naruto y Sakura discutiendo, sonreí internamente. Esperen, ¿Naruto y Sakura?

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y trate de acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación. Aún aturdida, trate de sentarme pero lo conseguí debido a que alguien me detenía.

—No deberías ser tan imprudente —susurró la misteriosa voz varonil que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

—Naruto, esto es un hospital, ¡guarda silencio, baka! —susurró la chica.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —contestó su compañero.

Parpadee una vez más y pude confirmar las sospechas sobre la voz del chico, no era nada menos que, Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Por dios, estaba en el bendito cielo, ¡Sasuke está frente a mí!. Sueno como una fangirl pero es inevitable, es uno de mis personajes favoritos._

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos. Mala idea. Mi cabeza me dolió levemente e hice una pequeña mueca. El pelinegro tenía su mirada clavada en mí, sus ojos negros analizaban cada movimiento que hacía.

—¿Hum? —fue lo único que pude articular.

Diablos, ese chico me ponía demasiado nerviosa y no permitiría que lo supiese. Naruto y Sakura, se me acercaron ante mi inevitable interrupción.

—No te sobreesfuerzes, aún estas muy débil —dijo la pelirosa al ayudarme.

—Gracias —le dije.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó Naruto.

 _Mierda. Aún no puedo revelarles de donde vengo, creerían que estoy loca y me mandarían a un interrogatorio con Ibiki._

—Mi nombre es Natsuki, mucho gusto —le respondí con el primer nombre que se me ocurrió, tratando de sonar amable y segura.

—¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo hokage, dattebayo! —gritó eufórico el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y espero que podamos ser buenas amigas —sonrió la pelirosa.

—Sasuke Uchiha —contestó fríamente desviando la mirada.

—Y yo soy Kakashi Hatake, ¿podrías contarnos que te pasó? —preguntó el peliplata al observarme detalladamente.

Su mirada reflejaba desconfianza y preocupación, así que, adopte una pose más pacífica y traté de formular una mentira convincente.

—Íbamos huyendo de unos bandidos y no tuvimos otra opción más que pelear; a pesar de, que nos superaban en número y habilidades —observe a Kakashi que se comenzó a tensar—, logramos salir con vida, pero no ilesas.

—Interesante... —susurró dudoso mientras se frotaba el mentón— Y, ¿tú familia?

 _Kakashi, ¡esto no es el FBI o la CIA!_

—Mi familia desapareció —bajé la mirada triste—, solo quedamos mi hermana y yo.

 _Creo que fui actriz en mi otra vida, que me den un Óscar o un Grammy._

La habitación se sumió en un ambiente muy tenso, todas las miradas estaban en mí y me resultaba algo asfixiante, y si ¿no me creían?

Kakashi tosió levemente recobrando la compostura.

—Te dejaremos descansar —articuló Kakashi con una mirada sofocante.

Se despidieron y me dejaron sola en la habitación.

 **Lucía POV.**

Me encuentro vagando entre la oscuridad, mi cuerpo está adolorido y más pesado de lo normal, de pronto una luz blanca aparece en mi camino y me envuelve totalmente.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta, mi corazón se aceleró pensando que podrían ser los bandidos que nos atacaron, anteriormente.

Me sentía muy incómoda y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Mi sorpresa fue, encontrarme con una habitación similar a la de un hospital.

Como mi vista aún estaba nublada, no percaté de las miradas sobre mí, así que, parpadee una vez más.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté pensando en voz alta.

—Estás en el hospital de Konoha —contestó una voz masculina.

Me voltee para ver al dueño de esa voz que se me hacía demasiado familiar y me quedé con la mente en blanco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, dattebayo? —preguntó una voz hiperactiva.

 _¿Ok?, creo que comenzaré a hiperventilar y lanzar gritos como fangirl. Suspiré repetidamente para tratar de calmarme y que no me diera un infarto. No les puedo dar mi verdadero nombre, creerán que estoy más loca que una cabra._

—Soy Yumiko, mucho gusto —respondí cortésmente y ellos se presentaron.

—La chica que te acompañaba, ¿es tu hermana? —preguntó Naruto intrigado.

—Sí, pero ¿dónde está? —dije preocupada mientras me levantaba.

 _Mala idea._ _Mis piernas se entumieron y me resbalé, por suerte, Naruto logró tomarme por los hombros y me cargó de vuelta a la cama._

—Debes descansar —me observó Kakashi—, ella está bien.

No me sentía conforme con su respuesta, pero le hice caso sin rechistar y me acosté.

Ellos se retiraron poco después y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido.

 **Narradora POV.**

Kakashi dio por terminada la misión y les ordenó a sus pupilos, descansar.

El peliplata se despidió de sus alumnos y se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage, con un solo pensamiento, la extraña aparición de esas chicas a las afueras de la aldea.

Kakashi tocó la puerta y la abrió cuándo logró escuchar un "Adelante" por parte de su superior.

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi-san? —preguntó el mayor alzando la vista de entré su pila de pergaminos.

—Hokage-sama —hizo una reverencia— nuestra misión fue todo un éxito, sin embargo...

El hokage lo observó con una ceja alzada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle mayor atención.

—¿Qué hizo Naruto, esta vez? —pronunció con un tono cansado.

—No se trata de él —observó al hokage—. Nos encontramos con un extraño percance durante el trayecto de regreso.

—Prosigue —añadió Sarutobi prendiendo su pipa.

—Encontramos a dos chicas heridas e inconscientes pero eso no es todo, ambas tienen un chakra demasiado poderoso y tienen una apariencia extraña.

—Ya veo —susurró el mayor dándole un sorbo a su pipa.

—¿Qué sugiere? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Hay que esperar a que se recuperen y luego, tráelas a mi despacho para hablar con ellas —contestó pensativo.

—Está bien.

—Te puedes retirar.

—¡Hai! —exclamó Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Tres días después, dieron de alta a las chicas.


	6. Capítulo 5 Enfrentamiento

**Natsuki POV.**

Caminamos por las coloridas calles de Konoha, la gente nos sonreía como si nos conociera de toda la vida, a pesar de que somos unas completas extrañas para ellos.

Estaba algo distraída viendo las casas a mí alrededor hasta que sentí una mirada, era Kakashi, que apartó su vista rápidamente y la regresó a su libro que traía entre manos.

Presiento que Kakashi sospecha de nosotras y creo que es mejor decirles la verdad, antes de que se enteren por otra parte y nos tachen de espías.

De por sí, yo no soy una chica que exprese mucho sus sentimientos ante extraños, por lo tanto, opte una mirada sin expresión. Desvíe mi mirada hacia Yumiko, que estaba maravillada con el panorama pero sabía que solo era una fachada porque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Al llegar a la torre, subimos unas cuantas escaleras y nos encontramos con la puerta que decidiría nuestro destino, literalmente.

Kakashi tocó la puerta y guardó su libro en su bolsillo izquierdo. Escuchamos un "Adelante" por parte del Hokage y Kakashi nos dio una seña para que entráramos primero.

 _¡Pero que caballeroso! No quiero ser dramática pero nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el matadero._

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama —saludamos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Nos mandó a llamar? —preguntó Yumiko levantando la mirada.

—Sí, quería hablar con ustedes sobre lo sucedido —respondió el hokage mientras nos observaba por encima del papeleo.

Mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que creí que se me saldría del pecho.

—Hokage-sama —le llamé dando un paso hacia el frente— le contaremos lo que pasó antes de llegar hasta aquí.

—Nosotras no pertenecemos a esta dimensión, fuimos traídas por unos misteriosos hombres con un jutsu de espacio-tiempo y caímos a varios kilómetros lejos de aquí; sin embargo, nosotras logramos escapar de ese extraño lugar y luego del ataque de los bandidos, llegamos aquí —dijo Yumiko.

—Nuestra dimensión tiene tecnología más avanzada —saqué los celulares de mi mochila y se los enseñe—, estos artefactos son de nuestro mundo.

Kakashi y el Hokage se quedaron atónitos ante los objetos y se lanzaban miradas de preocupación, lo que me mantuvo alerta y esperar lo peor, que nos recluyeran en un centro psiquiátrico.

—Todo lo que decimos es cierto pero si no nos creen, podrán ver el extraño collar que tenemos desde que llegamos —afirmó mi amiga mientras les enseñaba dicho objeto.

Era un extraño tigre de plata aferrado a un sol de cristal entre sus garras, junto con un kanji extraño.

—Además, no sabemos nada de nuestra familia desde que llegamos aquí —bajé la mirada triste.

—Por mi parte, les ofreceré un lugar donde quedarse y espero que la aldea sea de su agrado —nos tranquilizó el Hokage.

 _¿Y nos van a aceptar así de fácil? Casi muero de un paro cardíaco, espero que no nos estén ocultando algo.  
_  
—Muchas gracias —le agradecimos.

—Pero antes… —el Hokage se dirigió hacia su estantería de libros y tomó algunos— les servirán para convetirse en ninjas, es teoría básica.

Nos entregó una pila de gruesos libros y volvió a su trabajo.

En el camino nos cruzamos con Naruto, el cual, se emocionó al saber que seríamos vecinos.

No falto mucho, para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, Kakashi nos entregó las llaves, no sin antes, avisarnos que mañana nos esperaba en el campo 18.

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con un acogedor lugar. Era bastante amplio porque constaba de dos recamaras con baño, un closet, un comedor, una cocina, una pequeña sala y sus respectivos muebles color chocolate que combinaban con las paredes con tonalidades claras. También contábamos con una alcoba y decoraciones japonesas.

—Justo lo que necesitábamos onee-chan —susurró Yumiko al quitarse sus sandalias y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Asentí e hice lo mismo y de inmediato me quedé dormida.

El sol aun no salía en la cálida ciudad de Konoha, sin embargo, un ruido invadió la casa de las chicas, para ser más exactas, una alarma de celular.

—Sasuke, amor mío —susurró entre sueños una pelivioleta.

Ante los susurros de su mejor amiga, ignorando la alarma que llevaba un buen rato sonando, abrió pesadamente los ojos.

—¿Eh? Esta baka… —caminó a zancadas hasta el cuarto de Natsuki y le arrojó una almohada— ¡Natsuki levántate!

—¡¿Quién fue el bastardo?! —preguntó cabreada con los ojos cerrados.

—Orochimaru y ahora iré por mi bello Sasukito —contestó con cara pervertida.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó lanzándole un cepillo.

 **Natsuki Pov.**

—Ashebedish —murmuró cosas sin sentido.

—¿Sigues viva? —le dije inocentemente.

 _Nadie me despertaba y salía ileso._

Solo asintió fulminándome con la mirada.

—Aguarda un segundo —me puse una mano en el mentón.

—¡El entrenamiento con Kakashi! —gritó Yumiko como niña chiquita.

 _Mierda. No tenías que ser tan brusca,_ pensé sobándome los oídos.

Rápidamente nos alistamos y salimos corriendo.

Simplemente genial, era nuestro primer entrenamiento con Kakashi y llegábamos tarde.

Nos tomó aproximadamente 45 minutos para llegar al lugar acordado. Me agaché, tomándome el pecho para recuperar mi respiración. Apenas estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol y no veía a Kakashi por ningún lado.

—Se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle —afirmé con una vena en el sien.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó intrigada.

—¡Kakashi siempre llega tarde! —exclamé furiosa.

—Simplemente genial —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Tenemos que entrenar —dije para calmarla y que no se armara una masacre.

—¿Cómo piensas que vamos a hacer eso? —entrecerró los ojos insegura.

—No por nada somos fans de Naruto. Además, traje los libros del Hokage. Dudo que sea tan difícil —me encogí de hombros.

—¡Qué flojera!

—¿Quieres ser una ninja o no? —le pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella solo asintió molesta y caminamos hasta el centro del campo.

Tomé unos libros, y comencé a leerlos. En resumen, hablaban sobre el chakra y cómo usarlo. Observé los diagramas y sellos para poder imitarlos.

Después de leer la teoría, empezamos con taijutsu y pude notar que aquí, nuestro cuerpo era más liviano y flexible, lograba hacer movimientos que en mi mundo no haría ni en mil años. También, teníamos nuestros sentidos más desarrollados y nos facilitaba pelear.

Kakashi nos obsequió un paquete de armas para nuestro entrenamiento.

Le lance algunas patadas a Yumiko que esquivó fácilmente. Básicamente, atacábamos y bloqueábamos lo más rápido que podíamos. Un puñetazo logró rozar mi mejilla y me hizo retroceder con una mortal hacia atrás.

Estaba sorprendida al igual que Yumiko y sonreí de lado. Sacamos un kunai y solo se lograba escuchar el choque metálico de nuestras armas.

Luego de un rato, nos sentamos a descansar debajo de un árbol de manzanas mientras disfrutábamos de la brisa y el canto de las aves.

—¿Tienes la hora? — le pregunté a Yumiko antes de tomar el primer sorbo, a mi botella de agua.

—Son las 8 de la mañana —contestó viendo su celular que raramente funcionaba, a excepción de las llamadas y mensajes.

—Parece ser que Kakashi no se dignará a venir hasta el medio día —opiné de mal humor leyendo el libro.

—Tengo una idea —dijo llamando mi atención—, y si ¿entrenamos ninjutsu?

Asentí observando el libro para poder concéntrame. Cerré los ojos para acordarme de la serie de posiciones de manos y las realice sin ningún problema.

—¡Chidori! —exclamé corriendo hacia el árbol más cercano, provocando un pequeño cráter.

—I-mpresionante —tartamudeó aplaudiendo con estrellitas en los ojos— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No estoy segura, creo que pase mucho tiempo viendo Naruto —me rasqué la nuca.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia mí. Comenzó a hacer una serie de posiciones que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! —sacó una mediana llamarada de fuego.

Ambas sonreímos.

Ella me observó, tomé una distancia prudente e hicimos un par de sellos.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! —ambas bolas de fuego se impactaron dejando una impresionante ola de calor.

—¡Genial! —saltó Yumiko emocionada.

—Somos muy lentas en los sellos…

—Eso es obvio, no somos ninjas —me consoló.

Entrenamos durante un buen tiempo para mejorar las técnicas pero nos detuvimos al escuchar un sonido extraño.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Kakashi apareciendo en una bola de humo con su típica pose.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿no cree que llega tarde? —Yumiko se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que rodear la aldea —respondió.

 _¡Maldito Kakashi! Discrimina al gato por ser negro, que insensible…_

—¿Vamos a entrenar hoy? —preguntó Yumiko emocionada.

—Sí, pero esperaremos un poco —afirmó volviendo a leer su libro.

 _¡Bah, me haré vieja de tanto esperar! Mi maestro es un pervertido de primera…_

Luego de 10 largos y desesperantes minutos, observé varias cabelleras acercándose a nosotros.

—Hola Yumiko-chan y Natsuki-chan, dattebayo —saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras corria hacia ellas.

—Hola Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun —correspondió Yumiko felizmente.

—Hola —saludé con amabilidad.

—¡Hola! ¡Que gusto volver a encontrarnos Natsuki-chan y Yumiko-chan —exclamó Sakura abrazándolas.

—Hmp, Hola —Sasuke alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

—Bueno, ya que, todos estamos reunidos, les daré una nueva noticia —sonrió hacia sus pupilos—, Yumiko y Natsuki forman parte del equipo 7.

—¡Genial, dattebayo! —exclamó abrazándolas.

—N-Naruto —susurré toda roja por la falta de aire y tratando de alejarme.

—N-nos asfixias —me apoyó Yumiko toda morada.

Al parecer, Naruto no entendía lo que queríamos decirle y se emocionó más lo que hizo que nos apretará.

—¡Naruto idiota, suéltalas! —gritó Sakura dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros atrás.

—Gracias, Sakura —le agradecí recuperando el aliento.

—Pobre Naruto —susurró Yumiko.

—¡Auch! Sakura-chan, ¿porque me pegas? —preguntó un rubio con un chipote gigante.

—Por baka, ¡casi las matas! —gritó una pelirosa encabronada.

—Pero si yo solo las estaba felicitando Sakura-chan —suplicó el rubio despreocupado.

Kakashi y Yumiko tenían una gota en la nuca.

—Hmp, Dobe —habló por primera vez Sasuke.

—Teme —Naruto le respondió.

Yo solo me mordía la lengua para no soltarme a reír como desquiciada.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

—¡Naruto,idiota! No insultes a Sasuke-kun —gritó Sakura mandándolo; por segunda ocasión, a volar, aunque, esta vez se estrelló contra un árbol.

—Creo que iré a ver si Naruto está vivo —Yumiko sonrió con una gota en la nuca.

—Hmp, aveces Naruto no podría ser más idiota —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, Natsuki-chan —asintió despreocupada la pelirosa.

—Sí, por lo menos logramos estar en el mismo equipo —observé el cielo olvidándome por un momento que no estaba sola.

—A mi también, Natsuki-chan, sirve que será más fácil soportar al baka de Naruto —contestó Sakura aliviada.

—Hmp —Sasuke asintió.

Miré entre los árboles, donde venía Yumiko arrastrando a Naruto de la chamarra.

—Creo que está bien —Yumiko rió al ver al rubio todo moreteado.

—Menos mal —suspiré.

 _No podemos quedarnos sin Hokage y Hinata sin esposo._

Kakashi que había estado leyendo su preciado Icha Icha Paradise, nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

—Bueno basta de charlas, se preguntaran ¿por qué los llame, no? — preguntó el sensei cerrando su libro.

—Les haré una prueba a Natsuki y a Yumiko, para saber su nivel o necesitarán ingresar en la academia.

Palidecí al escuchar la palabra academia.

 _¡En mi mundo ya estuve gran parte de mi vida en la escuela!_

—Pero, ¿nosotros qué tenemos que ver en esto? —preguntó Sakura.

—Pues ustedes me ayudarán en un combate contra ellas —mencionó Kakashi tranquilo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritamos todos con los ojos en blanco.

—Pero sensei —Yumiko hizo ojos de cachorro—, ellos son genin recién graduados y bueno nosotras apenas sabemos golpear a alguien.

—Tengo que admitir que se oye interesante, ¡pero nos harán papilla! —grité exaltada.

—Tranquilas, solo será para medir sus capacidades —Kakashi trató de calmarnos.

 _Kakashi, no eres Itachi. Parece ser que Kakashi sería acusado de plagio después de esto, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué ahora se ponga a imitar a Pain?_

—¿Es enserio? —lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Daremos lo mejor de nosotras en esta prueba, ¿verdad? —Yumiko me sonrió.

—Bien —me rendí.

—Aunque si nos hacen papilla, ¡seremos deliciosas! —exclamó Yumiko con las manos en su cintura.

—Así se habla, dattebayo —pronunció Naruto con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado por el comentario.

—Bueno empezaremos con Natsuki y Naruto —concluyó el sensei.

Ambos asentimos y nos pusimos en medio del campo y poner distancia entre nosotros.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —gritó Naruto haciendo miles clones.

 _Usa el elemento fuego, escuché un extraña voz que me susurraba e hice caso sin rechistar._

—¡Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu! — exclamé haciendo un par de posiciones para sacar una impresionante bola de fuego, que con facilidad acabó con los cientos de clones.

Corrí velozmente para atacarlo con taijutsu. Naruto logró esquivarme con fácilmente y me acertó una patada en el estomágo que me mandó a volar unos metros atrás. Como si nada hubiera pasado, me levanté y comencé a lanzarle una serie de puñetazos que eran cada vez mas dificiles de esquivar para Naruto. No permitiría que él me ganara.

Respiraba agitadamente, pero logré ver una oportunidad de vencerlo, lo ataqué con una patada cargada de chakra, que al tocar a Naruto lo mandé a volar varios metros atrás.

Naruto comenzó a hacer más clones y me atacó. Supongo que quiere agotarme y luego darme el golpe de gracia.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —exclamé segura de mi misma, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos hasta el mismo Naruto; ya que, era una técnica muy poco usada, debido a que era un jutsu prohibido.

Los clones de Naruto me atacaban sin darme la oportunidad de respirar, hasta que saqué un par de kunais explosivos, arrasando con los clones. Me elevé por los aires y le propiné una patada pero Naruto la detuvo con su mano. En un ágil movimiento, levanté la otra pierna en forma de patada dándole en la mandíbula; para después, esfumarse.

Bufé molesta al ver que solo era un clon y me dispuse a hacer 5 más para buscar al rubio. De un momento a otro, la tierra se sacudió levemente dejando el paso, a un ejército de Narutos.

 _¿Acaso me quiere matar?_

Por alguna razón, al momento de estar derribando a cada uno de los clones, me acordé de Madara cuando peleaba contra la alianza shinobi e hice una voltereta en el aire para colocarme en el centro de los clones.

Seguía tratando de acabar con los clones pero cada vez que derribaba uno me aparecían tres y ya me estaba quedando sin chakra. Sentí a alguien debajo de mi, además de que venía un clon por la derecha y otro, por la izquierda. Salté usando la cabeza de Naruto e hice un split para golpear a los clones de mis costados.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! —grité lanzando mi último jutsu para acabar con los clones restantes.

Caí de rodillas con la respiración entre cortada y una sonrisa en el rostro, me sentía cansada pero feliz de que haya tenido una batalla contra Naruto.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó Yumiko desde su lugar.

—Sí —le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me dirigía hacia mi maestro.

—Ese último movimiento, estuvo genial —me felicitó Sakura.

—Em... gracias —le respondí feliz.

Miré hacia el otro lado y vi a Sasuke observándome. Desvié la mirada y me di la vuelta. Yumiko y Kakashi se dirigieron a mi con un sonrisa pícara.

—Estás roja —me susurró Kakashi entre risas.

—No —negué de inmediato.

—¡Eres un tomate! —se burló Yumiko haciéndome que me pusiera más roja estilo Made in Hinata productions.

—No te rías —bufé molesta.

Kakashi lo notó y no pudo contenerse y estalló junto a Yumiko en risas.

—Es que te ves tan adorable —dijo Kakashi llorando de risa.

—Já já já —aplaudí con una cara de pocos amigos—, qué gracioso, no aguanto la risa.

—Sabes que te quiero, baka —dijo Yumiko dándome palmadas en la espalda.

La fulminé con la mirada y ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición al igual que Kakashi, mientras, los demás observaban la situación divertidos.

—Muy bien —tosió y recobró la compostura—, ahora es turno de Yumiko y pelearás con Sasuke.

* * *

 **¡Hola, sensuales lectores! Publiqué todos estos capítulos, porque necesitaba ponerme al corriente con la que está publicada en Wattpad. Espero que no les moleste y que los capítulos sean de su agrado. Me gustaría saber su opinión. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo 6 Entrenamiento

**Narradora POV.**

Los chicos se pusieron a una distancia prudente y comenzaron con el taijutsu. Sasuke era notablemente más rápido que Yumiko, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente; así que, aumentó la velocidad hasta que igualar la de su contrincante.

Sasuke le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder unos metros. Yumiko hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu! —gritó haciendo una bola de fuego impresionante quemando a Sasuke, aunque éste solo era un clon.

—Un clon —Yumiko observó a su alrededor—, tengo que buscar al original.

El Sasuke original, se encontraba en un árbol escondido, buscando una oportunidad para atacar.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —exclamó haciendo 5 copias que se dispersaron para buscar a Sasuke.

El azabache aprovechó que Yumiko estaba distraída y le lanzó unos kunais que al parecer le dieron en el blanco pero justo al contacto, se deshicieron.

—Maldición, un clon —susurró furioso.

 _Tengo que moverme rápido antes de que sepa mi posición_ , pensó Sasuke saltando de árbol en árbol.

El azabache encontró a Yumiko y decidieron hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Yumiko le lanzó una patada estilo Tsunade que Sasuke logró detener, a duras penas, con sus dos brazos lanzándola de nuevo al aire. Tomó ventaja de ello y Yumiko hizo unos clones de sombras que atacaron a Sasuke; mientras que, la original se escondía bajo tierra.

Justo cuando Sasuke terminó de vencer a todos los clones, se dispuso a buscar a la original.

Yumiko lo tomó de los pies y lo enterró, pero simplemente era otro clon. Sasuke apareció detrás de ella, proporcionándole una patada en la espalda, que hizo que retrocediera un poco; a lo que Sasuke aprovechó para darle una patada en el rostro, que ella logró detener con una de sus manos.

Sasuke tomó impulso con sus manos y volteó un poco su cuerpo, para levantar la otra pierna y darle en un costado. Yumiko lo soltó por el dolor que le causó el golpe y Sasuke se alejó.

Sasuke lanzó unos kunais explosivos y Yumiko hizo unos sellos rápidamente.

Ella sentía un aire familiar en estos jutsus, no los había practicado, solo actuaba por puro instinto.

—Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Escudo de Barro) —mencionó Yumiko haciendo una barrera de tierra que, evitó que los kunais la golpearán.

Yumiko saltó la barrera que hizo anteriormente y lanzó unos kunais; no obstante, Sasuke los esquivó con una mortal hacia atrás.

—Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu —dijo Sasuke sacando una bola de fuego.

—Doton: Doryū Heki ( Elemento tierra, muralla de corriente de tierra) —Yumiko agregó rápidamente, sacando lodo por la boca que al tocar el suelo se endureció y formó una muralla de tierra impresionante.

 _Su velocidad ha bajado_ , concluyó Sasuke arrogantemente.

Sasuke atacó a Yumiko y ésta, retrocedió por reflejo. Sasuke tiró unos kunais que rompieron la cuerda, de su trampa preparada. De inmediato, una lluvia de hilos casi invisibles; invadieron lentamente el campo de batalla, amarrando las extremidades de Yumiko.

Sasuke hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y Yumiko trató de zafarse, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito.

Frente a sus ojos, había una impotente bola de fuego que iba quemando todo a su paso. No podía esquivarlo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ésta no era la mejor manera de morir.

Un chakra extraño se desprendió de su cuerpo y formó un escudo que la envolvió y protegió de la muerte.

Ella cayó, aún consiente, de espaldas por el susto y por el uso irracional de chakra,

—¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró Sasuke sorprendido.

—Estoy impresionado, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas —susurró Kakashi.

 **Natsuki POV.**

Vi a Yumiko al borde de quedarse inconsciente y mi corazón se aceleró. Corrí hasta ella y por suerte estaba despierta, la levanté con cuidado pasando un brazo a través de mi nuca.

—Arigato, Natsuki —susurró Yumiko muy cansada.

—No hay de qué, para eso ¿somos hermanas, no? —le respondí.

Yumiko asintió y me abrazó sorpresivamente y le devolví el gesto.

—Bien, hecho Yumiko-chan, le has dado una paliza al teme, dattebayo — dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —agradeció.

—¿Qué dijiste, dobe? —preguntó el azabache con una vena en el sien y un tic en el ojo.

—¿A quién le dices dobe, teme? —contraatacó Naruto.

—Dobe —Sasuke lo fulminó.

—Ay van de nuevo, esos dos —susurramos los demás con cansancio.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

Ambos empezaron a lanzar rayitos por los ojos.

—Teme.

—Naruto baka, ¡deja de insultar a Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura apretándose los nudillos.

—Ya basta los dos —Yumiko los fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero Yumiko-chan, ¡Sasuke-teme empezó! —dijo asomándose por mi hombro mientras apuntaba a Sasuke.

—Me importa un comino, quién empezó —Yumiko cruzó los brazos.

—No peleen, al menos, que quieran recibir una paliza de Yumiko —bromeé.

Ambos asintieron como dos niños chiquitos.

Sasuke se fue sin decir más, seguido de la pelirosa y el rubio.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo nos fue en la prueba? —pregunté.

—La primera prueba la han pasado, dentro de dos semanas realizarán la última prueba que decidirá si aprueban o no. Las espero en este mismo campo a la misma hora —se nos acercó.

—¿Dos semanas? Necesitamos más tiempo —replicó Yumiko cruzándose de brazos.

—Órdenes del Hokage —Kakashi sonrió antes de desparecer.

 _Cuando le conviene..._

—¿Quieren ir a comer ramen, dattebayo? —interrumpió el Uzumaki emocionado.

Ambas asentimos y nos dirigimos al lugar favorito de Naruto, Ichikaru Ramen. En el camino, Naruto nos venía platicando sobre sus aventuras con sus compañeros, me sorprende la facilidad con la que puedes iniciar una conversación.

Cuando llegamos al Ichikaru ramen, nos sentamos en un respectivo lugar y para nuestra sorpresa, nos encontramos con Neji, Lee y Ten Ten platicando.

—Hola chicos, dattebayo —Naruto saludó alegremente a los presentes.

—Hola —respondió secamente Neji.

—Buenos días, Naruto —dijo Ten Ten de mejor humor que el castaño.

—¿Quiénes son esas bellezas que te acompañan? —preguntó Lee sonriendo.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, dattebayo —confesó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

—Hola, soy Natsuki —me presenté.

—Hola mi nombre es Yumiko y es un gran placer conocerlos —dijo Yumiko sonriendo.

—El que tiene unas grandes cejotas es Lee —señaló a un chico de cabello negro y un extraño traje verde—, el serio es Neji —apuntó a un chico castaño con los ojos aperlados— y la de de allá, es Ten Ten —finalizó señalando a una chica castaña con dos chongos.

 _¡Dios mío! Así que, él es Neji Hyuga. Modo fangirl acosador activado._

Observé a Yumiko que tenía una cara graciosa, creo que está a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal por el buenote de Neji.

—¡Viejo! —exclamó el rubio con euforia—. Deme un gran plato de ramen, dattebayo.

—Igual a nosotras —levanté la mano y el señor asintió con una sonrisa.

El ramen estaba delicioso, sin duda era mil veces mejor que comer sopa instantánea. Saboreé los fideos y observé al equipo de Gai, estaban platicando con Naruto aunque me sentida incómoda con las miradas que nos lanzaba Neji. De seguro, el desconfiaba de nosotras y tenía algo de razón, por Dios, somos dos chicas que aparecieron de la nada.

Volví la vista a mi plato y me dispuse a terminar de comer, pagamos la cuenta, nos despedimos y nos fuimos hacia nuestro hogar.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y desactivé la alarma. Me arreglé y fui al cuarto de Yumiko, que por suerte ya estaba casi lista. Al terminar de desayunar, nos fuimos al campo de entrenamiento. Sorpresivamente, estaban la mayoría de los novatos.

—Buenos días —habló Kakashi despegando la vista de su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —logró preguntar Yumiko antes que yo.

—Bien, ellos nos ayudarán con su entrenamiento. El Hokage lo sugirió y ellos aceptaron —respondió el del Sharingan—. Elegirán con quién quieren entrenar.

—Me gustaría entrenar con todos —aclaré.

Kakashi solo asintió y Yumiko eligió lo mismo. Entrenaremos con Gai, Lee y Neji, taijutsu; además de que Sakura se encargaría de ayudarnos con algunas cosas teóricas. Kakashi y Kurenai nos ayudarán con los genjutsus; Ten-ten con el manejo de las armas. Para el ninjutsu, Sasuke y Kakashi. Los demás, serían un apoyo extra.

—¡Comencemos a florecer su llama de la juventud! Empezaremos con diez vueltas al campo —ordenó Gai con estrellitas en los ojos.

Tragué en seco y de inmediato, supe que sería un día largo. Al llegar a la décima vuelta, Gai nos pidió cien abdominales y doscientos saltos.

—¡No puedo! —susurró Yumiko en el piso cuando terminó las abdominales.

—Levántate —Neji le ordenó a Yumiko y ella solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya me cansé —me senté en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Nos había obligado a usar pesas de 2 kg en cada extremidad.

—¡Vamos Natsuki-san y Yumiko-san! —exclamó Lee con mucha energía.

Nos levantamos del césped y seguimos a nuestros maestros.

—Yumiko pelea con Lee y Natsuki tú con Neji —ordenó el moreno.

—¿Eh? —solté con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —respondió de la misma manera la rubia.

—¡Ya escucharon, chicas! Quiero ver su llama de la juventud —sonrió Gai.

Neji se posicionó y me observó con burla. Éste es el momento, en el que me di cuenta que Neji me haría papilla y no dejé testamento.

—¡Comiencen! —sentenció el moreno.

Me dirigí con paso firme hacia él y levanté mi puño para golpearlo pero el solo movió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Traté de patearlo, pero el solo retrocedió unos pasos. Cada vez que quería golpearlo, lo esquivaba. Era tan escurridizo como una serpiente.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —me observó insignificante y se cruzó de brazos.

Ni siquiera tenía su byakugan activado, su rapidez era impresionante y no podía lograr darle un solo golpe. Apreté los puños fuertemente.

—¡No! —exclamé corriendo hacia él pero no se movió del lugar. Levanté mi pierna para golpearlo, pero lo esquivó. Ahora le lancé un puñetazo pero lo detuvo. Di una mortal hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí. Levanté mi pierna para golpearlo en un costado y la detuvo con facilidad.

—¡Toma esto! —lo golpee en la mandíbula y soltó el agarre.

El castaño estaba enfadado, se limpió el hilo de sangre que tenía en la comisura de la boca e hizo la típica pose Hyuga y corrió hacia mí. Uno, dos, tres y más golpes se dirigieron a distintos puntos de mi cuerpo. Eran lo suficiente dolorosos y certeros, que perdí el equilibrio. Había bloqueado mi chakra en tan solo un par de segundos. Gai detuvo a Neji y lo alejó.

—¿Acaso querías matarme? —solté enojada sosteniéndome el pecho.

Él solo me ignoró y se dio media vuelta.

—¡Natsuki! —gritaron Yumiko y Lee.

—Deberíamos posponerlo —argumentó Gai.

—Estoy bien —me paré con dificultad y me quité el polvo.

—Es turno de Lee y Yumiko —suspiró el del traje verde.

Yumiko comenzó a lanzar puñetazos hacia distintos puntos pero Lee era más veloz y los esquivaba con facilidad. Yumiko logró darle en un costado pero no se inmutó, tomó su pierna y ella trato de deshacer el agarre. Se alejó unos metros y Lee la pateó fuertemente en el estómago. Lee corrió rápidamente hasta Yumiko y comenzó a lanzarle patadas veloces que ella trataba de evitarlas.

—Basta Lee —interrumpió Gai y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos—. Para ser su primer intento no estuvo tan mal. No son muy veloces y les cuesta coordinar sus ataques pero eso se puede arreglar. Las pesas las usarán todo el tiempo e iremos aumentando conforme avancen —sonrió al igual que Lee.

Ambas asentimos.

—¡Mañana comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento y espero que tengan muchas energías! —gritó eufórico mientras se iba.


	8. Capítulo 7 ¿Genjustu?

Suspiré y me recargué en el otro junto con Yumiko para esperar a Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai. Sabía perfectamente que ellos no nos podrían las cosas fáciles pero si quiero ayudar a mis compañeros, tendré que poner todo mi empeño en mejorar. Un chasquido, hizo que me despejara de cualquier pensamiento y volteara para ver al causante.

—¡Natsuki, házme caso! Llevo 5 minutos hablándote —me regañó Yumiko exasperada.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? —pestañeé varias veces confundida.

—Kakashi y Kurenai nos han pedido que vallamos a la zona sur del campo —suspiró la rubia.

Sólo asentí y comencé a seguirla hasta el lugar asignada. Ambos senseis se encontraban observándonos, lo que me incomodaba hasta cierto punto.

—Bien. Comenzaremos con la parte de los Genjutsus, ¿saben acerca de ellos? —nos preguntó la kunoichi.

—Es una técnica ilusoria que sirve para despistar al enemigo —respondí con simpleza.

—Exacto. Los genjutsus manipulan el flujo de chakra en el cerebro de la víctima, provocando una interrupción en sus  
sentidos —respondió Kurenai.

—Ya veo —asintió Yumiko con una mano en el mentón.

—Existen tres maneras de realizar un genjutsu; mediante sellos manuales, uso de doujutsu y un kekegenkai —explicó el del Sharingan.

—Se utiliza el sello del tigre para disiparlo ¿no? —dijo Yumiko.

—Sí, pero solo sirve para disipar los genjutsus básicos —contestó la azabache.

—Les enseñaremos a disipar genjutsus básicos. Primero, necesitan hacer el sello del tigre y luego dejar fluir un poco de chakra hasta disiparlo —dijo Kakashi dejando su libro de lado.

—Suena demasiado simple —me susurró Yumiko con desconfianza y solo asentí.

Ambos senseis desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Y ¿ahora qué? —le pregunté a mi rubia amiga.

—No lo sé. Será mejor separarnos —sugirió.

—Dudo que sea buena idea. Siempre pasa algo malo sí... —volteé hacia Yumiko y no la encontré por ningún lado.

Di un sonoro suspiro de exasperación. Nunca es bueno separarse en estas situaciones pero ahora solo me queda buscar a alguno de mis maestros.

Caminé durante varios minutos por el espeso bosque, tratando de vigilar siempre mis espaldas. No quería que Kakashi o Kurenai me causarán un infarto tan joven.

De pronto, escuché un leve ruido proveniente de los arbustos y me dirigí hacia él.

—Natsuki, ayúdame —susurró débilmente una voz masculina.

—¿Es enserio, Kakashi? No voy a caer en eso —bufé de mal humor al ver a un supuesto Sasuke herido de gravedad por una katana.

Realicé el sello correspondiente y desapareció. Sin más preámbulos, volví a retomar mi camino.

**

Yumiko se sentó debajo de un viejo roble y comenzó a pesar sobre el paradero de sus senseis. No lograba sentir el chakra de ellos y sabía que Kurenai era una de las mejores en éste ámbito; además, de que Kakashi posee el Sharingan.

Empezó a sentirse levemente cansada y cerró los ojos un instante. Al abrirlos, se encontró en el mismo lugar.

—Creo que me quedé dormida —bostezó levemente.

Se levantó y observó que el cielo comenzó a nublarse, dejó que la lluvia empapará su rostro y antes de que se diera cuenta, el agua empezó a subir de nivel hasta el punto de llegarle hasta la cintura. Si el agua subía más, estaría en serios problemas y más porque no sabía nadar.

La corriente se hizo más fuerte y notó un fuerte jalón en su pie izquierdo para después, ser arrastrada hasta el fondo. Trató de mover los brazos para alcanzar la superficie pero cada vez era más lejana. La desesperación comenzó a carcomerle el interior, necesitaba oxígeno, su corazón palpitaba más lento y dio lugar, a una terrible jaqueca.

—No... —susurró débilmente al sentir sus párpados pesados— ¡Kai!—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con la esperanza de que fuera un genjutsu.

**

Me froté los ojos y esperé a que mi vista se acostumbrará a la oscuridad, esperen... ¿La oscuridad? ¿Cuándo me había quedado dormida?

Miré mi alrededor y noté de inmediato que estaba en mi cuarto, todo estaba en su lugar —recordé recorriendo mi habitación algo decepcionada— ¿Había sido un sueño? Imposible. Hablé, reí, los abracé y entrené con ellos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Giré el picaporte y vi que mi casa estaba vacía.

—Mis padres siempre están en casa —murmuré confundida al ver sus pertenencias en su lugar.

Llegué hasta el patio y pude observar —a pesar de la oscuridad—, que se avecinaba una tormenta y me senté a observar el cielo con decepción. Noté algo caliente recorrer mi mejilla y pude observar que no era agua, si no sangre.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurré viendo la lluvia rojiza que se desencadenaba en la ciudad.

Corrí hasta mi casa y observé que ahora era un cuarto amplio con una gran puerta en el centro. La abrí y me di cuenta que estaba paralizada, solo podía observar mi alrededor y como si alguien me jalará, me llevo hasta donde pude ver una silueta extraña sentada de espaldas en un rincón. Una tenue luz —proveniente de la luna—, alumbraba a la misteriosa sombra.

Simplemente genial, parecía tener aspecto de una niña con el pelo largo y una vestimenta extraña.

 _Que no sea Anabelle, la Exorcista, Charlie Charlie o algún demonio raro_ , rogué internamente.

Miedo era poco, comparado con el que siento ahora. La silueta se dio la vuelta lentamente al notar mi presencia, traté de cerrar los ojos pero no funciono. Mis manos heladas comenzaron a sudar y ni siquiera escuchaba mi respiración.

Me observaba detenidamente y me hacía sentir tan pequeña al verla; su mirada era como dos cuchillas filosas que podrían cortarte en cualquier momento. Era pálida y poseía ojeras. Se notaba que su ropa estaba machada de un líquido rojizo.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí y pude observarla mejor.

—¿Quién eres? —le demandé asustada al ver que era similar a mí.

—Soy tú peor pesadilla —susurró con una sonrisa psicópata mientras me rodeaba.

—¡Aléjate! —le reclamé con furia.

Ella volvió a sonreír y como si fuera su títere, me guío hasta otro lugar. Pude sentir como algunas imágenes golpeaban con fuerza mi cerebro. Sangre, oscuridad, soledad y dolor era lo único que podía ver. Yo había sido la culpable de todo. No podía imaginarme haciendo semejante barbaridad.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —grité conteniendo las lágrimas, al escuchar los gritos desesperados que se desencadenaban.

—Puedes hacer esto y más —la chica comenzó a reír como loca mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

**

 **Yumiko Pov.**

Parpadeé varias veces y observé a Kakashi con una sonrisa a centímetros de mi rostro.

—¿Qué me pasó? —le pregunté confundida sosteniéndome mi cabeza.

—Lograste deshacer el genjutsu —respondió Kakashi.

—¿Dónde esta Natsuki? —le dije.

—Em... Creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano con ella —se rascó la nuca nervioso apuntando hacia un cuerpo en el suelo.

Me levanté y corrí hasta ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido y apretaba su mandíbula. Le toqué la frente que estaba empapada de sudor y estaba helada.

—¡Despiértenla! —grité enojada viendo a ambos senseis.

—Hubiera sido más sencillo, si hubiera caído en el primero —susurró Kurenai.

—¡Qué! ¿Éste es el segundo? ¿Acaso quieren matarla? —volví a gritar.

Hice la técnica de liberación pero no tuve éxito.

—La técnica de liberación solo sirve para genjutsus simples y éste es elevado. Tienes que introducir chakra en su cuerpo para liberarla —explicó Yui.

Seguí las instrucciones de Kurenai y Natsuki empezó a removerse algo incómoda.

—¡No me toques! —gritó parándose de golpe.

—Tranquila, solo fue un genjutsu —le froté la espalda y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—Fue tan real —murmuró apretando sus puños.

—Es una de las características de los genjutsus. Manipulan los sentidos de la víctima —mencionó Kakashi.

Ambas nos levantamos del suelo con pesadez, y Kurenai nos empezó a explicar sobre las otras formas para liberarnos de los genjutsus; estaba segura que eran más difícil de lo que pensaba. La kunoichi se despidió de nosotras, ya que, le surgió una misión de último momento.

Kakashi trajo unos troncos con tableros del tiro al blanco y los colocó enfrente de nosotras.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Ten Ten y nos saludó. Solo nos explicó el cómo se tomaban los kunais y los shurikens. No lográbamos lanzar un shuriken sin cortarnos los dedos y que decir de nuestra puntería... Somos peor que los Power Rangers disparando al enemigo.

—¡Natsuki no lo lances con tanta..! —le grité pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los shurikens quedaron incrustados en el árbol a milímetros de la cara de Kakashi —formando un contorno alrededor de la silueta del sensei—, que por estar leyendo su libro pervertido se distrajo. Ten-ten fue a revisar si el peligris estaba bien; yo juraría que vio su vida pasar en pocos segundos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó riéndose del pobre de nuestro sensei que estaba más azul que Kisame.

—¿Dulce venganza? —le pregunté poniendo mis manos a los costados de mi cintura.

Ella solo asintió y siguió con su entrenamiento. Valla, esta chica me sacaría canas verdes.

Al atardecer, solo habíamos logrado acertar dos shurikens en el blanco. Nuestras manos eran un desastre, llenas de cortes y sangre por todos lados. Kakashi nos dijo que nos fuéramos a descansar para que mañana a primera hora, entrenáramos ninjutsu.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, Natsuki me ayudó a vendarme las manos y desinfectarlas. Comimos y nos bañamos para reponer fuerzas.

Mañana sería un día pesado pero si quería ser una kunoichi, tendría que esforzarme. Nada es gratis en esta vida.


	9. Capítulo 8 Yumiko ¿el avatar?

**Natsuki Pov.** No había podido conciliar el sueño y ahora parecía un maldito zombie. Así que, con mucho tiempo de sobra, me arreglé para no causarle un infarto a la gente que deambulaba por las calles ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de que ahora mis ojeras me hagan lucir como un panda! También decidí preparar comida y leer más sobre el libro. Poco después, Yumiko se levantó tan fresca como una lechuga y se sorprendió al verme levantada; ya que yo no duermo, caigo en coma.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba lista, nos dirigimos hacía el lugar citado.

Me sorprendí al observar a Sasuke recostado debajo de un roble con los ojos cerrados, observé a Yumiko y sonreí maliciosamente. Sacamos nuestros celulares y le tomamos algunas fotos sin que él se diera cuenta.

Nos sentamos en el árbol de alado para darle privacidad y me puse a leer el gran testamento que nos dio el Hokage. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando noté una incesante incomodidad, me giré para encontrarme con los profundos ojos de Sasuke y Yumiko también pareció notarlo.

—Hola —lo saludé sin despegar la vista de mi libro al igual que Yumi.

—¿No ha llegado Kakashi? —soltó directamente.

—Él siempre llega tarde —suspiró Yumiko.

Sasuke soltó su típico monosílabo y todo volvió a un silencio sepulcral, que a mí no me molestaba en absoluto pero creo que a mi amiga sí, porque se puso a jugar Candy Crush.

Situaciones extremas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Tal vez ponga algo de música, espero que no te moleste —le dije a Sasuke buscando mi celular.

—¿Música? —me preguntó acercándose hacia nosotras.

Rápidamente, comenzó a sonar y sin poder evitarlo, tararé la canción.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Sasuke señaló el aparato entre mis manos.

—Es un celular —Yumiko se lo pasó y lo observó como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Lindo ¿no? —le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Él no dijo nada y Yumiko comenzó a mostrarle las aplicaciones.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró al sentir un flash en sus ojos.

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, tomé mi celular de sus manos y busqué en mis imágenes.

—¡Dios! Se me queman los ojos —me reí a carcajadas como una retrasada y Yumiko imitó mi acción al darse cuenta de la foto.

Me quité las lágrimas de mis mejillas y me froté el estomago.

— ¡Si Sakura y Naruto vieran esto!— sonreí maliciosamente.

—¿Y Kakashi? —articuló aguantándose la risa.

—¡Al diablo, Kakashi! —le grité.

Sasuke solo nos observaba con cara de no entendí y son un par de locas, mejor me doy un tiro; hasta que le arrebató el celular a Yumiko.

Su cara era toda una odisea, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba enojado y que si tuviese una Death Note, escribiría nuestros nombres con letra mayúscula.

Y así inició, nuestra carrera por nuestras vidas. Sasuke nos venía pisando los talones y no lograba divisar al rubio.

 **Yumiko pov.**

Minutos más tarde, logré divisar al resto del equipo en el puesto de ramen y aumenté la velocidad.  
Sentí un gran peso en mi espalda, que me hizo rodar por el suelo. Giré mi cuerpo y vi a Sasuke arriba de mí.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Uchiha?! —le grité tratando de empujarlo.

Mala idea. Cuando lo intenté alejar, sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y las colocó arriba de mi cabeza.

—¡Te voy a castrar! —lo amenacé con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

—Inténtalo —me observó desafiante.

—¡Ya lárguense a un hotel! Están arruinando mi inocencia —vociferó Natsuki con picardía.

 _¿Inocente? Já, cuando suceda eso me saldrán alas._

Los aldeanos que paseaban cerca de ahí, se quedaron asombrados viendo la escena, al igual que el resto del equipo 7.

—¡Teme! Deja a Yumiko-chan —gritó enojado Naruto dando zancadas hasta Sasuke y tratándolo de apartar.

No apartaba su potente mirada y eso me incomodaba. Era un hermoso ángel caído. Sus finas facciones contrastaban con sus poderosos y penetrantes ojos ónix.

—Deja de babear —susurró arrogantemente quitándome el celular de las manos.

Parpadeé incrédula ante su comentario y un leve tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo, mi puño se cerró con fuerza mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.

—¡Cállate, Uchiha! Te voy a asesinar —le grité furiosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y me ignoró.

—¡Maldito! Me las vas a pagar, carajo —murmuré dando un golpe en el suelo.

Y otra vez me dejó en visto. Corrí rápidamente y lo empujé con fuerza.  
Empezamos una batalla de forcejeos en el suelo.

—¡Natsuki, no seas holgazana! —le grité furiosa sosteniendo como podía al Uchiha. Ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y observé que Sakura estaba furiosa.

 _Era tan Shikamaru..._

 **Narradora Pov.**

Natsuki comenzó a tirar de la playera de Sasuke sin éxito pero luego pensó en la notable ventaja que tenían, ambas tenían hermanos varones y si nunca te peleaste con ellos a golpes, no tuviste infancia.

Yumiko logró inmovilizarlo pero no duró mucho tiempo porque Sakura se metió en la pelea y deshizo el agarre. Natsuki no quería lastimar a Sakura, así que la tacleó y se sentó arriba de su espalda para que no se moviera.

—Creo que me pasé... —susurró la pelivioleta al ver a su compañera noqueada.

Naruto estaba viendo la escena sorprendido pero no quería que su amiga lastimará a su amor platónico. Corrió hasta ella y la tiró al piso, quedando en una posición incómoda. Naruto tomó sus brazos y los dejó a lado de su cabeza.

 **Natsuki Pov.**

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —le grité confundida.

—¿Por qué golpeas a Sakura-chan, dattebayo? —me preguntó.

Simplemente no lo respondí y lo empujé lejos pero algo o más bien alguien, lo lanzó hacia donde estaba.

S _i fue Kakashi, que se dé por muerto..._

El rubio estaba más rojo que el cabello de Kushina pero no hizo nada para moverse, en cambio, yo me sentía extraña por su cercanía. Empezó a acercarse lentamente y me sonrojé hasta que aproveché la oportunidad y lo arrojé lejos.

 _Lo siento, Naruto. Friendzone._

Me levanté ante los incesantes gritos de Yumiko: Soy demasiado joven para morir o Ayúdenme me quiere violar, lo que dejaba a los aldeanos confundidos. Como no podía sacar a Sasuke, opté por abalanzarme y así, aplastarlo para que se rindiera.

—¡Natsuki, quítate! —gritó el azabache a duras penas.

 _Já, siempre funcionaba. Novatos_.

Simplemente lo ignoré, le arrebaté el celular de las manos y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Me di cuenta que el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho pasaban tranquilamente hasta que Ino me vio arriba de Sasuke y comenzó a lanzar humo por las orejas.

—¡Sasuke-kun te voy a rescatar! —corría rápidamente con su equipo detrás, mientras la rodeaba un campo de ¿flores?

 _Viéndolos así, parecen los tres bosqueteros o los 3 enanos que huyeron de Blanca Nieves._

Justo cuando iba a huir, noté que Sakura desprendía un aura oscura y corría hacia nosotras como si estuviera poseída.

—Sasuke, fue un gusto conocerte —le susurré preparándome para el impacto.

—¡Atrás, demonio impuro! —hice una cruz con mis dedos.

—¡Shannaro! —exclamó Sakura antes de caer arriba de mí, sacándome todo el aire, seguida de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¡Ino-puerca pesas una tonelada! —gritó Sakura con el trasero de la rubia en la cara.

—Mis huesitos —se quejó Yumiko, ya que, ella estaba hasta abajo.

—Quítense, que la grasa no es liviana —les grité enojada tratando de respirar— ¿Qué es esto? —susurré tocando algo suavecito.

—Natsuki... —me llamó Sasuke con voz ronca, ya que, me encontraba encima de su espalda.

—¿Mande? —le dije sin dejar de tocar lo que parecían ser unas almohadillas y apreciaba el fresco olor que desprendía el Uchiha.

—¡Deja de tocar mi trasero! —me gritó sonrojado.

—¿Eh? ¡Kyaaaa! Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpé roja como un tomate apartando con dificultad mi brazo, por el poco espacio.

 _¡Jamás podré ver a Sasuke en la cara porque siempre pensaré en sus nalguitas! Eran tan suaves y redondas..._

Un sonido de pasos, me distrajo y aparte el cabello de Sakura de mi cara, no es lindo comer pelo. Logré divisar a Naruto haciendo unas posiciones de manos.

—¿Eh? Yo también quiero jugar —dijo Naruto feliz.

—¡No, Naruto, no! —exclamamos todos al unísonido al ver al rubio.

Naruto hizo una cantidad impresionante de clones que se abalanzaron contra nosotros.

—¡Bolita! —gritaron todos.

 **Narradora Pov**.

Los clones se esfumaron, dejando el resto de los chicos, noqueados y aplastados en el suelo. Naruto estaba encima de los cuerpos apilados de sus compañeros con una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó Kakashi apareciendo de repente.

—Creí que estaban jugando —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de inflar como un globo, a sus compañeros.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y ayudó a Naruto. Un aura oscura comenzó a esparcirse por toda la calle y provenían de sus amigos.

—¡Naruto! Date por muerto —susurraron malvadamente, Sakura e Ino tronándose los nudillos.

—¡Dobe, estás acabado! —Sasuke lo mató con la mirada, mientras que Yumiko gruñía con los puños en alto.

Entonces comenzó la masacre, Shikamaru quiso golpear a Naruto pero él se agachó y su puño se estampó en la nariz de Sasuke. El Uchiha se sostuvo la parte afectada y trató de golpear a Shikamaru; sin embargo, su patada se incrustó en el ojo de Yumiko.

La rubia dio varios golpes al aire —con los ojos cerrados por el dolor—, y uno de ellos le rompió la quijada a Ino. Ésta, buscó con la mirada a la culpable y le lanzó una roca. Yumiko se agachó para recoger una moneda del piso y la roca golpeó la cabeza de Natsuki.

La pelivioleta apretó la roca y la hizo polvo. La Yamanaka, asustada, empujó a Naruto en su lugar, quién recibió el puñetazo. El Uzumaki salió volando hasta donde estaba Sakura y la aplastó. Un aura demoníaca invadió a la pelirosa y golpeó al culpable.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio, tirando las papitas de Chouji al piso. El Akimichi gritó furioso y persiguió a Naruto, quién se escondió detrás de Sasuke.

—¡Dobe, suéltame! —Gritó Sasuke alejando al Uzumaki que lo abrazaba.

Chouji al no saber qué hacer, trato de luchar con ambos pero no tuvo éxito y terminó inmovilizado por los dos. Yumiko jaloneó a Ino y Sakura salió en su defensa. Natsuki se unió al ver que eran dos contra una, mientras que, Shikamaru observaba la pelea de las chicas.

Minutos más tarde, llegó Kakashi y los detuvo.

**

 **Natsuki Pov.**

Era momento de entrenar ninjutsu, si bien, soy un asco en los genjutsus, no creo que esto salga peor...

Kakashi hizo una serie de sellos y nos explicó la relación que tenían con cada elemento.

—Veamos cuál es su elemento —Kakashi nos mostró unos papelitos y antes de que pudiera darnos la explicación, los tomamos.

Introduje varias veces chakra pero no sucedió nada y al parecer, no era la única.

—¡Esto no sirve! —exclamó Yumiko lanzando el papel al suelo.

Kakashi pareció sorprenderse y Sasuke, bueno el era Sasuke y de seguro estaba jugando en mi celular.

—Qué extraño —Kakashi se puso una mano en el mentón pero pareció recordar algo y nos entregó unos pergaminos—. Ahora, inténtelo.

Repetimos el proceso; sin embargo, ésta vez salieron unas esferas que giraban alrededor de un núcleo negro en mi caso y, blanco en el de Yumi —como un Sistema Solar—, que parecían representar todos los elementos.

—¡Mira Natsuki, soy el avatar! —gritó emocionada corriendo con el pergamino haciendo poses  
raras— ¿Dónde esta Appa?

 _Face Palm. Genial, ahora tengo una mejor amiga que se creé la reencarnación del Avatar y si lo fuera, a estas alturas, no me sorprendería.  
_  
Kakashi observaba a Yumiko con burla mientras ella corría hacia todos lados con el pergamino.

—Bien, lo que nos faltaba. Yumiko se creé el avatar y ¿ahora qué? —le dije a mi sensei con cansancio y diversión.

—Parece ser que controlan todos los elementos y aunque no entiendo bien lo del avatar, Yumiko parece divertirse —señaló a la rubia que había tomado la bola de fuego y quemó a Sasuke por accidente.

—¡Yumiko deja de imitar al señor del fuego! —le grité al ver que Sasuke estaba chamuscado.

—¿Quién quiere Sasuke a la parrilla? —vociferó con burla.

—Ya dejen de jugar. Vengan —sentenció Kakashi, llamándolos.

Sasuke bufó molesto y Yumiko lo siguió.

—Tienen que practicar la velocidad de sus sellos, podría causarles un problema durante una batalla real —sugirió Sasuke.

—Además, no dominan sus jutsus. Deberán practicar el Chidori, les recomiendo que no lo usen más de tres veces seguidas —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Porque? —preguntó Yumiko ladeando la cabeza.

—Son novatas, podría causarles que su chakra llegué a cero y mueran —soltó una carcajada macabra.

—¿Solo vamos a morir? No es nada grave —rodé los ojos con sarcasmo y Kakashi me ignoró.

—Sasuke, ayúdalas con el Katon —Kakashi movió las manos restándole importancia y se acostó en el césped a leer su libro.

—¿Y yo porqué? —exigió molesto.

—Porque son parte de tu equipo y no querrás que estorben en las misiones o ¿sí? —le dijo.

—¡Oiga! No somos un estorbo —gritamos con los brazos cruzados.

El Uchiha aceptó de mala gana y nos dio algunos consejos o más bien amenazas sobre cómo mejorar.

 _Definitivamente el Uchiha no tiene paciencia, no se si nació así o no lo querían de chiquito._

Pasaron algunas horas y el progreso era notable, ambas podíamos hacer el jutsu más de dos veces seguidas. Me costaba mantener el fuego bajo control y como consecuencia, estuve a punto de ser cocida por mi propio jutsu.

—Tomemos un descanso —sugirió mi rubia amiga secándose el sudor.

Todos asentimos y les entregué sus almuerzos. Antes de que empezáramos a desayunar, Sakura y Naruto aparecieron.

—Llegan justo a tiempo —asintió Yumiko y yo solo la observé intrigada.

Por suerte, había traído comida suficiente y les entregué sus bentos.

—Bien, es hora de que sepan la verdad —Yumiko adoptó una pose seria y comencé a atragantarme con el jugo.

—¿Qué? No podemos decirles —le susurré en el oído cuando recobré el aire, gracias a que Naruto me ayudo.

—¿Y si alguien más lo hace y piensan que los traicionamos? —me susurró de la misma manera.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis manos sudaban, no podía negarme y solo preste atención a toda la explicación que dio mi amiga.

—¿Así que somos ficticios? —preguntó Sakura algo insegura.

—En mi mundo sí, aquí no —respondió Yumiko.

—En nuestro mundo, no existe el chakra y los ninjas desaparecieron hace mucho. Es cierto, la tecnología es demasiado avanzada pero hay muchas guerras innecesarias y todo porque los humanos somos muy avariciosos —agregué.

—Es muy confuso —explicó Naruto tomándose la cabeza.

—Y la historia que dijeron... —inquirió Sasuke.

—Tenemos una familia en la otra dimensión, pero no sabemos si los volveremos a ver —le dije afligida.

—¿Y ustedes quieren volver? —la pregunta de la pelirosa me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que responder, después de todo era mi sueño estar aquí ¿no?

—¿Cómo es su mundo? —preguntó Naruto, ignorando a Sakura.

—Es muy diverso, mucho más grande que el mundo shinobi. Hay muchos lugares que visitar, comida de todo tipo, muchas culturas y más —explicó Yumiko enseñándoles algunos vídeos que guardaba en su celular.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamaron todos.

Kakashi nos interrumpió y seguimos con el entrenamiento. Sakura nos explicó algunas cosas que venían en el libro y Naruto nos ayudó a manejar mejor los clones de sombra.

Por la noche, decidimos volver a casa.


	10. Chapter 9 ¡La prueba de los cascabeles!

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío, el viento movía ferozmente las copas de los árboles. Se me hacía difícil caminar, porque el aire me empujaba hacia el lado contrario.

Entonces, visualicé una pequeña aldea a lo lejos. Había templos antiguos de muchos tamaños adornados con estatuillas de dragones dorados.

El frío colaba mis huesos y decidí refugiarme en una de las construcciones que se diferenciaba de los demás. Era como una mansión de pisos de roble, ventanales japonesas, jarrones Ming y un patio rodeado de árboles de cerezo, con un pequeño estanque de peces coloridos.

Todo estaba deshabitado y me puse a explorar el templo. No encontré nada fuera de lo común, hasta que un ruido me distrajo.

Volteé rápidamente y descubrí una par de ojos afilados, mirándome. Su mirada era azulada y penetrante, como la de un canino. Tenía unos afilados colmillos y unas marcas blancas alrededor de sus ojos, similar al Byakugan.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi temor ante su impotente presencia.

—Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, mocosa —el animal acortó la distancia que teníamos.

—Solo, aléjate —le dije retrocediendo.

—¡Insolente! —gruñó con su pata en alto, a punto de golpearme. Pero de pronto, todo comenzó a desvanecerse ante mis ojos.

Cuando los abrí, noté que mi visión estaba parcialmente cubierta. Mis latidos se aceleraron al no poder moverme, tenía miedo.

Traté de removerme lo que me impedía ver totalmente, pero lo único que noté es que estaba sola, había unas cuántas personas vestidas de blanco y que era más pequeña de lo normal.

 _¿Es un hospital?_

Escuché el sonido de unos pasos acercarse y murmurar.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó una voz suave que parecía ser de una mujer con un notable interés.

Sentí unas manos heladas cargarme. Su presencia era oscura y su contacto me quemaba la piel. Traté de pedir ayuda pero solo me salían pequeños sollozos o quejidos.

—Es ella —determinó una voz gruesa antes de sentir su mano en mi cabeza y que todo se volviera negro.

Desperté de golpe con una terrible jaqueca y mi frente sudorosa. Me pasé una mano por el cabello nerviosamente y asegurándome de que estaba ilesa.

Otra vez ese sueño tan extraño. Desde que llegué aquí pensé que desaparecería, pero parece ser que ahora es más real.

Noté un fuerte dolor en mi rodilla izquierda; la cual, tenía una pequeña cicatriz más clara que el resto de mi cuerpo; no se veía a simple vista porque se camuflaba con mi piel. Tenía la forma de unas garras y siempre me dolía al tener ese sueño.

Las veces anteriores le conté a Yumiko y me dijo que no le tomará importancia, pero es imposible cuando te atormenta todos los días.

Observé el reloj y marcaban las dos de la mañana, ya no podría dormir después de eso. Al rato, hablaría con el Hokage, tal vez él si tenga una solución.

Salí del departamento, dejando una nota, y me fui a entrenar. Luego de algunas horas, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la torre del Hokage.

Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del edificio, hasta que logré escuchar algunos murmullos provenientes de la oficina principal.

—Estoy seguro de que son ellas —afirmó una voz rasposa.

—Ellas nos servirán como arma definitiva de Konoha —opinó una voz femenil.

 _¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Arma definitiva?_

—¡No pueden hablar de ellas como si fueran objetos! Yo soy el Hokage —gritó el hombre mayor.

—¡Cálmese, Hokage-sama! —interrumpió otra voz.

 _Esa voz... ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace él ahí?_

—Pero ese clan está casi extinto, no sabemos nada desde lo que pasó hace años —agregó otra persona.

 _¿Hablan del Clan Uchiha? No..._

—Su apariencia extraña y la manera en la que llegaron, las delata —habló el Hokage.

—¿Están hablando de nosotras?— susurré asustada tratando de acercarme más hacia la puerta.

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, niña —ordenó una voz fría y ronca.

Tragué en seco y me di la vuelta encontrándome con el líder de raíz. Ese hombre era tan despreciable que tuve que contenerme para no matarlo aquí mismo.

—No debería meterse en donde no lo llaman —dije antes de darme media vuelta e irme ante su mirada reprobatoria.

 _¡Turn down for what! Maldito._

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, comencé a correr directo al apartamento.

Para mí mala suerte, Yumiko había salido a hacer las compras. Sin nada más que hacer, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca para encontrar más información sobre el supuesto clan desparecido.

Al entrar, una señora mayor me recibió amablemente y comencé mi búsqueda en algunos registros que había en los pergaminos. Luego de horas y horas de búsquedas fallidas, regresé a mi casa a descansar.

Escuché el odioso ruido de mi alarma, indicándome que ya era hora de alistarme.

Los últimos días habían sido muy pesados sobre todo con el entrenamiento de Gai, Aún tengo mis músculos adoloridos. Nos había obligado a dar 20 vueltas a toda la aldea en un solo pie y combatir con sus alumnos. En las clases de genjutsu, mejoré muy poco. Durante el entrenamiento de Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, logré aprender técnicas nuevas, era una digna rival.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a lavarme la cara. Al observarme en el espejo, gracias a Kami, no tenía tan mal aspecto. Supuse que Yumiko no se había levantado y la desperté. Nos arreglamos y caminamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos, Kakashi no estaba, tendría que ser el fin del mundo cuando él se dignará a ser puntual. Maldecí internamente, yo quería seguir acostada en mi suave cama y abrazarme a Morfeo.

Aún seguía con la curiosidad pero si le preguntaba a Kakashi, me delataría. Necesito olvidar el tema y cuando tenga información, se la diré a Yumiko.

Pasaron algunas horas, en las que nos dedicamos a entrenar hasta que escuchamos un sonido extraño.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Kakashi apareciendo en una bola de humo.

—No me diga —le impedí que dijera una palabra—, ¿se perdió en el sendero de la vida Kakashi-sensei? —le pregunté con una sonrisa terrorífica.

—Sí —respondió el peligris rascándose la nuca.

—Bien —me miró de mala manera—, ¿de qué se trata la prueba, sensei? —preguntó Yumiko inocentemente.

—Bueno, básicamente se trata de quitarme los cascabeles que tengo aquí —movió los cascabeles— y la que no lo logré, tendrá que asistir a la academia. Tienen hasta la 1:00 pm —dijo el Peliplata.

Observé a mi amiga, con una cara maliciosa a lo que ella empezó a reírse.

 _¡Voy a patearte el trasero, viejo! Creo que ya me está afectando juntarme con Naruto._

—¡Comiencen! —indicó nuestro sensei.

Nos escondimos y comenzamos a planear una estrategia. Yumiko hizo unos clones que comenzaron a atacar a Kakashi; mientras que, la original se escondía arriba de un árbol. Kakashi desapareció los clones más lento de lo que esperaba. Los clones atrajeron a Kakashi a una zona más cerrada. Saqué unos kunais y los lancé a distintos puntos del campo.

Cuando logré divisar a Kakashi en donde lo quería, jalé de los hilos que contenían material explosivo.

 _¡Katsu! Deidara me amaría, si viera esto._

Lo único que lograba ver era el fuego y el humo que se expandía a través del lugar. Luego de que se dispersó el humo, solo encontré un tronco destruido, ni un rastro de Kakashi.

—Tsk —fruncí el ceño.

De la nada, Kakashi apareció detrás de mí, y sin tiempo a reaccionar, recibí todo el impacto en mi espalda o eso creía él, el clon se esfumó. Me encontraba arriba de la copa de un árbol haciendo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego) —grité antes de soltar una gran bola de fuego.

—Suiton: Mizurappa (estilo de agua:jutsu olas furiosas) —contrarrestó el peligris con un enorme chorro de agua, que al contacto con el fuego se hizo una espesa neblina.

La neblina no me dejaba ver nada y me puse a rastrear a Kakashi.

 **Autora POV**.

Kakashi encontró a Yumiko y ésta, lo atacó con taijutsu cargado de chakra, pero Kakashi logró detener su patada y la lanzó contra una roca que justo al impactarse, se esfumó.

Yumiko apareció por detrás, haciendo 10 clones que se dispusieron a atacar a Kakashi; la original se escondió bajo tierra.

Natsuki hizo un clon que atacó a Kakashi con shurikens, que él esquivó con facilidad; sin darse cuenta, que había caído en la trampa que Yumiko, había instalado con anterioridad. Yumiko y Natsuki atacaron al mismo tiempo con taijutsu, tratando de quitarle los cascabeles.

Yumiko logró darle en un costado a Kakashi; sin embargo, cuando impactó contra el árbol se detonaron varias bombas a su alrededor. El campo se llenó de un sofocante humo que distrajo a Kakashi por un tiempo; de tal forma, que Yumiko logró escabullirse bajo tierra.

Las chicas, algo agotadas, deciden hacer unos clones para la fase de distracción, mientras ellas observaban todo desde un punto estratégico. Natsuki captó el momento perfecto.

—¡Ahora, Yumiko! —gritó Natsuki, antes de hacer unos sellos.

Yumiko salió de la tierra, sorprendiendo a Kakashi; el cual, terminó atrapado por Yumiko.

—Doton: Doryu Taiga (Río de Lodo) —atacó Natsuki, desapareciendo el clon de Yumiko.

La tierra comenzó a convertirse en un espeso lodo, que de inmediato hundió a Kakashi.

—Es mi turno —Yumiko hizo unos sellos— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

El lodo se fue endureciendo como el cemento, pero Kakashi se esfumó del lugar.

—Tsk, era un maldito clon —bufó al ver el tronco quemado.

—Hmp —Yumiko asintió con los brazos cruzados.

De inmediato, sienten el chakra de Kakashi y lo encuentran leyendo su libro debajo de un árbol.

Kakashi levantó la vista para observarlas y se sorprende, al ver a Natsuki haciendo unos sellos familiares para él. Yumiko se aleja a una distancia prudente.

—No puede ser, está haciendo el chidori —susurró parándose de golpe. Estaba en serios problemas.

Natsuki corrió hacia su sensei que le correspondió con el mismo jutsu.

Las dos energías generaron una onda de expansión que los lanzó a un árbol. Yumiko preocupada por su hermana, se dirige hacia donde se estrelló. Natsuki estaba golpeada y herida, pero aún consciente.

—Creo que... lo logramos —susurró.

—Sí, pero ¿estás bien?

—Sí —respondió la pelivioleta levantándose con dificultad.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba su sensei, que tan solo tenía unas cuantas heridas a comparación del estado deplorable en el que estaban sus alumnas.

 **Natsuki POV.**

Estaba agotada, mi brazo pesaba una tonelada y dolía como el demonio. Solo logré rozarlo pero por lo menos los conseguí.

—Bien, sensei hemos aprobado—sonreí sacando los cascabeles de mi bolsillo.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó buscando los cascabeles.

—Todo lo que hicimos fue para distraerlo y ganar tiempo para que Natsuki, acumulara algo de chakra, pero claro, alguien tenía que ser el señuelo —Yumiko sonrió.

—Así es, cuando hice el chidori, aproveché su distracción para tomar, con la otra mano, los cascabeles y sustituirlos por esferas explosivas que, con el choque de ambos jutsus se activaron.

—Ya veo —Kakashi se puso una mano en el mentón—, pero solo una de ustedes aprobará.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei o aprobamos las dos o nos reprueba a las dos —Yumiko negó con la cabeza.

—Exacto, porque aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria —Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos—, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria —sonreí.

—Felicitaciones están aprobadas, a partir de ahora son genin de la aldea de la hoja —afirmó nuestro sensei con una sonrisa paternal.

—Me gradué... —la rubia festejó.

—Pero antes —nos interrumpió—, creo que deberían ir al hospital a que las revisen.

—No sé...—me detuve con una mueca.

—Onee-chan, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Yumiko preocupada.

Negué de inmediato y sonreí, aunque más bien parecía una mueca.

—Déjame ver —Kakashi susurró y me tocó el brazo.

Noté un escalofrío en el brazo que me provocó una fuerte punzada.

—No es nada —ignoré la fuerte mirada de Kakashi que instintivamente me decía "Mientes", una y otra vez.

—Te lastimaste.

—No es para tanto, Kakashi-sensei, además Yumiko se dislocó el hombro —dije despreocupada.

 _Si me hundo, te vienes conmigo Yumiko._

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó indignada. Kakashi se acercó a Yumiko y le tocó el hombro. Mordió su labio inferior y contuvo las ganas de gritar.

—Lo ve estoy bien —tragó en seco.

—Ustedes dos —nos señaló—, vienen conmigo al hospital para que las revisen.

—Pero... —Yumiko hizo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—¡Corre! —le susurré.

 _¡RUN BITCH, RUUN!_

Empezamos a correr en dirección a la aldea, y nos metimos entre la multitud de gente hasta que perdimos de vista a Kakashi.

Desgraciadamente, choqué con alguien.

—Con una... —iba a maldecir hasta que levanté la mirada y observé al emo de Sasuke.

—Ah, hola y adiós —dijo Yumiko nerviosamente al divisar a Kakashi. Ella me jaló como un trapo y volvimos a la carrera de nuestra vida.

Llegamos a un callejón sin salida y enfrente de nosotros estaban Kakashi y Sasuke cabreados.

— Kakashi-sensei, hoy es un hermoso día ¿no crees Sasuke? —pregunté nerviosamente ante la cercanía de ambos.

—Concuerdo contigo —Kakashi me cargó como costal de papas y Sasuke cargó a Yumiko.

—¡Bájeme! —grité enojada mientras lo pateaba débilmente.

—¡Uchiha si no me bajas ya, te voy a castrar! —gritó Yumiko ante la sonrisa por parte del azabache.

—Esto no es justo —hice un puchero para luego sonreír maliciosamente— ¡Me vengaré!

—¿Ya sacaste tu lado emo? —me preguntó Yumiko resignada.

—Tsk... —chasqué la lengua de mal humor.

Todo el camino estuve acompañada de mi lado emo, estaba segura que pronto me llegaría una solicitud para el "Club de los emos vengadores", que hasta cierto punto no estaría tan mal.

Llegamos al hospital, fuimos atendidas rápidamente y, efectivamente, ambas teníamos uno que otro hueso roto; pero, nos recuperamos rápido y nos fuimos a casa con la condición de que guardaríamos reposo durante 3 días. No podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada, me dispuse a terminar de leer la teoría que nuestro sensei nos había dado.

Después de que Kakashi nos obligará a entrenar diariamente y a prometerle que no nos volveríamos a escapar del hospital, el Hokage nos llamó para nuestra celebración por ser ascendidas a genin. Lo que no sabía nuestro "inocente" sensei es que crucé los dedos durante el juramento.


	11. Capítulo 10 ¡La misión de rango C!

Kakashi tocó la puerta, sin despegar su vista de su preciado Icha Icha Edición Limitada.

—Pasen —se escuchó.

Todos nos adentramos en el despacho e hicimos una leve reverencia.

—¿Nos mandó a llamar, Lord Hokage? —preguntó Kakashi guardando su libro.

—Sí, Kakashi —dejó su papeleo de lado.

—Y bien, ¿para qué somos buenos viejo, dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio despreocupado.

—¡Naruto, ten más respeto con el hokage! —gritó Sakura golpeándolo.

—¿Porque me pegas Sakura-chan? —dijo llorando.

—Los mande a llamar por 2 cosas, la primera —sonrió paternalmente—, Natsuki y Yumiko acérquense.

Observé al Hokage con desconfianza, no obstante, eso cambió cuando abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó dos bandanas ninjas.

—Ya son oficialmente ninjas de Konoha, ¡Felicidades! —exclamó sonriente.

—Gracias Hokage-sama, protegeremos la aldea con nuestra vida —dijo Yumiko poniéndose su banda.

—Eso espero —retomó su lugar.

—¡Felicidades a las dos, dattebayo! —el rubio extendió sus brazos para darnos un gran apretón.

—Gracias, Naruto —le guiñé.

—Por fin —Yumiko adoptó una pose dramática, alzando los brazos hacia arriba—, somos parte del equipo 7.

Me sentía enormemente feliz, uno de mis sueños imposibles se había vuelto realidad. Estaba con mi mejor amiga en Konoha junto a los mejores ninjas, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—Bien —el Hokage adoptó un tono serio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—, la segunda cosa es una misión de rango C.

Todos nos centramos en las palabras del Hokage, aunque ya suponía lo que diría.

—La misión consiste en escoltar a un mercader hasta el país de las olas y que llegue salvo a su destino —explicó.

—Por fin una misión decente, dattebayo —dijo Naruto emocionado.

—Lord Hokage, ¿a quién debemos escoltar? —preguntó el ninja copia desviando el tema.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho.

Escuchamos un chirrido, proveniente de la puerta al abrirse, y un señor de piel tostada con anteojos, se dirigió hacia nosotros agarrando una botella de alcohol, que le daba un peor aspecto del que tenía. El olor que desprendía, era sofocante y todos se percataron de eso, más no dijeron nada.

—Y bien —trató de mantener el equilibrio—, ¿quienes serán mis escoltas?

—Viejo, ¿no me diga que es él, dattebayo? —Naruto apuntó al hombre indignado.

—No me diga que este enano será mi escolta —contestó el señor de la misma manera.

No pude evitar soltar una risita discreta al ver a Naruto y Tazuna discutiendo por ver quién es más idiota.

—Así es —asintió el Hokage entrelazando sus manos—, este grupo de genins lo llevará salvo a su destino.

—Yo no pienso escoltar a este viejo, dattebayo —reclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Y yo no pienso ir con este enano —Tazuna señaló a Naruto muy enojado—, intento de ninja.

—¡Oiga!, está hablando con el futuro hokage, dattebayo —contestó apuntándolo.

—Sí, claro eso pasará —se puso una mano en el mentón pensativo para luego rodar los ojos—, déjame ver... ¡Nunca!, no me hagas reír mocoso.

—¡Oiga! —Yumiko se cruzó de brazos indignada— No le hable así a Naruto.

—Y, ¿tú quién te crees para hablarme así?

—Señor con todo respeto —Yumiko trató de calmarse—, no tiene derecho de hablarle así a Naruto.

Tazuna solo se dedicó a chasquear la lengua.

—Señor Tazuna —el Hokage lo llamó— ellos son los únicos disponibles ahora mismo y además; este grupo en especial, lo llevará sano y salvo a su destino.

—Está bien, será mejor partir lo antes posible —se rindió el constructor con una mueca.

—Bien equipo los espero en la entrada de Konoha en 30 minutos, arreglen todas sus cosas y no lleguen tarde —ordenó el peligris antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Todos asentimos y nos despedimos del Hokage.

Corrimos entre las calles de Konoha y nos adentramos en nuestro apartamento. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Natsuki, esta misión es la de la muerte de Zabuza y Haku, ¿verdad?— me preguntó con la cabeza baja.

—Desgraciadamente... sí.

—¡Pero ellos no merecen morir Natsuki! —me gritó tomándome de los hombros con una mirada suplicante.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Yumiko? —desvié la mirada para darle la espalda—. Tampoco quiero que mueran, ni que Naruto o Sasuke queden heridos pero si cambiamos esto...

Me revolví incómoda y me pasé las manos por el cabello desesperadamente, ante la mirada triste de mi amiga.

—¿Solo te quedarás observando todo como si nada? —me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a mirarla.

Sus ojos verdes destellaban enojo y frustración, pocas veces la había visto así. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

—¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? —le dije fríamente.

—Pues parece no importarte —soltó cruelmente.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de las personas que gritan sus cosas al aire —suspiré—, no porque me veas despreocupada, significa que me valga un comino todo esto. Me la paso pensando en nuestra familia, en el equipo siete y más.

—Perdón, pero es que todo esto es...

—Estresante —finalicé su frase con una risa.

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, a veces me sorprende el grado de bipolaridad que podíamos tener.

—Salvaremos a los más que podamos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Yumiko con los puños en alto.

—¡Claro! —exclamé para luego abrazarla.

Nos separamos y salimos del apartamento con nuestras mochilas. Avanzamos por las cálidas calles de Konoha platicando de cosas triviales hasta que divisamos a Sakura.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó la pelirosa mientras caminábamos.

Asentimos las dos al mismo tiempo. El trayecto fue muy corto, ya que, nos la pasamos platicando sobre cosas de chicas hasta que divisamos la entrada.

Sorprendentemente, Kakashi estaba ahí junto a Naruto, Tazuna y Sasuke, esperándonos.

El ninja copia levantó la vista de su libro y nos sonrió.

—Bien —nos observó Kakashi—, es hora de partir.

Yumiko iba hasta adelante platicando enérgicamente con Naruto y Sakura, mientras yo me quedé a lado de mi sensei y Sasuke.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar; agradecí internamente que estos dos fueran callados.

Observaba los árboles como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo mientras me comía unos Skwinkles que saqué de mi bolsillo. Tenía una adicción por las cosas ácidas o picantes.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrecí al azabache, el cual, aceptó no muy convencido.

Lo observé tratando descifrar sus gestos pero fue como tratar de leer egipcio.

 _Bueno, creo que tenemos algo en común._

De inmediato, me dirigí a los demás que aceptaron gustosamente. Me puse a lado de Tazuna por precaución.

 _Los primeros bandidos no deben de estar muy lejos_ , recordé viendo el extraño charco de agua a la orilla del camino.

Y como si fuera arte de magia, los ninjas trataron de atacarnos. Pero Sasuke y yo reaccionamos más rápido, dándoles dos poderosas patadas en la mandíbula. Yumiko aprovechó para tomar a uno de las cadenas y con una fuerza impresionante, logró estamparlo contra el árbol, que se partió a la mitad.

—Me las pagarán mocosos —advirtió uno de ellos, antes de correr hacia Sakura.

Vi lo que más temía, corrí lo más rápido que pude al ver a Sasuke proteger a Sakura del mortal golpe. En una fracción de segundo, me posesioné en frente de ellos e hice unos sellos rápidamente.

—Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Escudo de Barro) —logré articular el jutsu, que levantó una barrera que frenó el ataque.

—Bien, es mi turno. —hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante —¡Chidori! —articuló la rubia al atacar al ninja, dejándolo inconsciente.

Voltee rápidamente y vi que Naruto se quedó en shock. Logré descifrar las intenciones del enemigo, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó tarde. El ninja iba a golpearlo pero, gracias a Dios, Sasuke bloqueó su ataque.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado o nos vas a ayudar? —Sasuke le preguntó al rubio con un deje de burla.

Kakashi aprovechó la distracción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los ninjas ya estaban amarrados a un tronco.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —sonrió Kakashi.

—Gracias Natsuki-chan, por protegernos —agradeció Sakura sonriente.

—No fue nada Sakura-chan, para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? —afirmé.

—Naruto, ¿ya se te quitó el miedito? —le dijo Sasuke mientras lo veía fijamente.

Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, Naruto se cabreó y agarró un kunai e hizo una promesa de que ya no tendría miedo ante una batalla.

—Etto... Naruto —Yumiko ahogó una risa.

—¿Qué pasa Yumiko-chan, dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio como un niño chiquito.

—El kunai... —apunté el objeto enterrado en su mano antes de reír a carcajadas.

—Está envenenado, estás perdiendo mucha sangre —Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa para observarlo despreocupado—, y tal vez mueras.

—Kakashi-sensei es tan bueno dando malas noticias —dije sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedo morir joven! —gritó antes de correr en círculos dramáticamente mientras susurraba una lista de cosas que aún tenía que hacer.

—Creo que no tiene remedio —susurré con una cara de fastidio y diversión.

Kakashi lo ayudó a curarse la herida pero se sorprende al ver que ya no estaba.

Todos retomamos el camino, y como estaba algo aburrida me puse a platicar con Tazuna a lo que recibí miradas de sorpresa por parte de Yumiko y Sakura. La verdad no suelo hablar mucho, a excepción de cuando estoy con alguien de suma confianza.

Después de un rato de platicar acerca del país de las olas, me paré en seco al sentir una presencia maligna cerca de nosotros.

Kakashi me observó y pronto se dio cuenta de la razón por la que me había detenido; Zabuza "el demonio de la neblina".

Su chakra era una mezcla de odio y sangre, que simplemente me repugnaba; lo más extraño de todo esto es que podía sentirlo. No tuve tiempo de seguir sumida en mis preocupaciones, ya que, el ruido de la batalla me hizo reaccionar.

Hice unos cuantos clones al igual que Yumiko, que se encaminaron a proteger a Tazuna, al igual que Sakura. Zabuza nos observó con una sonrisa sádica e hizo su técnica de la espesa neblina.

Cerré los ojos y traté de localizarlo. Él se dio cuenta de mi vulnerabilidad y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibí el impacto de una fuerte patada en mi espalda baja.

—¡Natsuki! —escuché los gritos de Naruto cerca de mí.

—¡Maldito, sin cejas! —maldije sobándome la espalda.

 _Maldita, momia parlante._

Me paré lentamente y observé a Yumiko hacer unos sellos.

—¡Chidori! —exclamó la rubia al correr a una velocidad impresionante contra Zabuza, el cual, logró frenar el jutsu con su mano.

—Mocosa, ¿crees que con eso me detendrás? —Zabuza le susurró con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

 **Narradora POV.**

—Pero co... —Yumiko fue interrumpida por una técnica de estilo agua que la lanzó varios metros atrás pero antes de que chocará con el árbol, Sasuke logra salvarla.

—Gracias —susurró Yumiko con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con su postura arrogante.

De pronto, Natsuki se da cuenta que Kakashi fue atrapado por Zabuza.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Sakura desesperada.

El peligris tomó una postura seria tratando de calmar a sus pupilos.

—Huyan ahora, ¡esta misión terminó desde que yo he sido capturado! —ordenó Kakashi preocupado.

—¡Eso nunca! —exclamó Yumiko haciendo un chidori que iba a atacar a Zabuza pero este lo esquivo con agilidad y la tomó del cuello para luego estamparla contra el suelo.

—¡Yumiko! —gritaron sus compañeros asustados al ver a Yumiko en el piso.

Zabuza observó a Natsuki con malicia y ella le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear. El ninja de la neblina le puso un pie en el cráneo de Yumiko y comenzó a aplastarlo.

Natsuki comenzó a despedir una energía oscura que era resultado del odio y la frustración que sentía en ese momento, y sin más preámbulos, lo encaró con destreza.

—Escúchame bien idiota —le lanzó una mirada tan espeluznante como la misma muerte—, nadie lastima a mi hermana y sale ileso, ¿entendiste? —le susurró en el oído ante la sorpresa de todos por su enorme rapidez.

Nublada por el odio, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

—Esto no es bueno —Kakashi susurró preocupado desde la prisión en la que estaba.

Antes de que el ninja reaccionará, Natsuki se lanzó al ataque, realizando unos sellos rápidamente, haciendo un clon en el proceso.

 _¡Mátalo! ¡No seas tonta, aprovecha la oportunidad!_ , una voz rasposa invadió su mente y Natsuki sonrió con malicia.

—¡Katon: Dark Gōkakyū no jutsu! —gritó la pelivioleta haciendo una llama de fuego, que conforme iba avanzando se tornaba más oscura, similar al Amaterasu.

¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?, Zabuza se sorprendió al tratar de esquivar el ataque.

—Pero, ¿qué clase de jutsu es ese? —murmuró sorprendido el Uchiha.

 _Esto es imposible, ella está usando el chakra oscuro_ , pensó Kakashi recordando lo que le dijo el Hokage.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿creen que el ataque de Natsuki logre herir a Zabuza? ¿qué pasará con el equipo 7? ¿qué sera ese extraño chakra?.Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por el apoyo, ¿les gustaría algún nombre en especial? Les dejó algo de salseo y con la intriga.**

 **~Natsuki~**


	12. Capítulo 11 Eres tan diferente

**Kakashi Pov.**

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _._

Las chicas ya se habían retirado a sus hogares; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, el Hokage me llamó.

—Kakashi, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? —Sarutobi le indicó que tomará asiento—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Hai, Lord Hokage. —Kakashi se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta el asiento que le indicó el Hokage— ¿Qué necesita?

—Es sobre Natsuki y Yumiko —tomó su pipa y la encendió.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellas? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Necesito advertirte sobre su posible poder —susurró con preocupación.

—¿No se supone que la llegada de ellas, sería el inicio de la paz? —preguntó el ninja copia.

—Sí, pero también podrían traer el fin del mundo shinobi.

—¿A qué se refiere? —le preguntó rápidamente.

—Ellas tienen dos chakras muy distintos que se complementan juntos —dio un gran suspiro—. Yumiko posee la luz y Natsuki la oscuridad.

—Me imagino que le preocupa que Natsuki se salga de control, ¿no?

—En pocas palabras, Yumiko tiene un chakra similar al de Naruto, gracias a la bondad de las personas y Natsuki, tiene un chakra mayor debido al odio en el que está envuelto el mundo.

—Ya veo...

—No pueden caer en las manos equivocadas. Confió en ti, Kakashi.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

 **Natsuki POV.**

La gran llama se acercaba peligrosamente a Zabuza y en el último momento, logró escapar. Lo observé detenidamente y me di cuenta que estaba severamente herido.

 _¿Qué es esto que siento? Esa sensación de poder, interesante._

—¡Esto fue por mis amigos, bastardo! —le grité golpeándolo con fiereza.

Me di cuenta que Sasuke aprovechó el ataque y deshizo el clon que mantenía a Kakashi encerrado; mientras que, Naruto ayudaba a levantarse a Yumiko.

Sentí una inesperada ola de cansancio, y me senté jadeante.

—Esto déjemelo a mí —Kakashi me señaló—. Sasuke ayuda a Natsuki y vayan a proteger a Tazuna.

Asentí parándome de mala gana con ayuda de Sasuke.

Percibí un chakra extraño y minutos después, Kakashi terminó con su batalla y Haku se llevó el cuerpo. La verdad con tanto ajetreó me olvide por completo de mi sensei pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritaron Sakura y Yumiko al mismo tiempo.

—Fue el exceso de uso del Sharingan —concluí observándolo.

—Señor Tazuna, creo que nos tendrá que ayudar con nuestro sensei —interrumpió Yumiko nerviosa.

Tazuna asintió amablemente y se llevó a Kakashi en los hombros. Era un hombre muy agradable y en poco tiempo, llegamos a su casa. Es un lugar bastante cálido y acogedor, que me dio cierta nostalgia al recordar a mi familia.

Tsunami, hija del constructor, nos enseñó los cuartos y quedó de la siguiente manera: Yumiko, Sakura y yo en un cuarto; Sasuke, Naruto en otro, dejando a Kakashi descansar solo.

Al caer la noche, la señora Tsunami nos ofreció la cena que aceptamos gustosamente. Cuando todos terminaron, nos dispusimos a ayudar en algo y ella, después de tantas insistencias, aceptó. Tiempo después, nos dirigimos a descansar.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me senté. Observé a las chicas que aún estaban dormidas y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme. Cuando salí, Sakura y Yumiko ya se habían despertado.

—Buenos días —les dije mientras me secaba el cabello y me ponía algo de perfume.

—Buenos días —me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el baño.

—Hoy tenemos entrenamiento, ¿cierto? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

—Adelántate a desayunar —me sugirió Yumiko antes de buscar sus cosas para arreglarse.

Me di media vuelta, giré la perilla y baje las escaleras que daban hacia el comedor.

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, esperen... ¿Tranquilamente?

—¿Quiénes son y qué hicieron con Naruto y Sasuke? —inquirí con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos me voltearon a ver extrañados.

—¿Qué? —alcé una ceja mientras me servía un poco de jugo—. Es extraño verlos callados.

—¿Disfrutas vernos pelear? —me preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—A veces —los observé—, es divertido verlos enojados. Son  
lin...—me detuve rápidamente al analizar las palabras que iba a usar...

 _Carajo, la regué._

—¿Somos qué, dattebayo? —me preguntó Naruto.

—Nada —tomé una rebanada de pan tostado y le unté queso.

Sasuke me observó divertido.

—¡Ya dinos, Natsuki-chan! —suplicó el rubio con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Necesitarás más que eso...

—Vamos habla —inquirió esta vez Sasuke.

—Hmp —proseguí con mi delicioso desayuno a pesar de las miradas que me lanzaban ambos.

 _Modo Emo Activado._

Por suerte, poco después, aparecieron Yumiko, Sakura y Kakashi. La mayoría se puso a conversar, con excepción mía y de Sasuke. Ya había pasado suficientes vergüenzas como para pasar otra.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, seguimos a Kakashi hasta un bosque.

—Nuestro entrenamiento de hoy, se basa en el control de chakra que los ayudará a explotarlo al máximo y para esto; deberán escalar los árboles sin usar las manos, concentrando chakra en sus pies.

—¡Eso es pan comido, dattebayo! —agregó el rubio mientras escalaba el árbol.

—Baka —susurró Sakura.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el rubio sobándose su chichón.

—Nos es tan fácil como creen, tienen que concentrar el chakra exacto o se caerán. —explicó Kakashi divertido— ¿Listos? ¡Ahora!

Corrí tratando de igualar la cantidad de chakra en mis pies y justo cuando había logrado subir 2 metros, perdí la concentración y me caí. No pude concluir éste entrenamiento con Kakashi por la prueba pero ahora estoy segura que lo lograré.

Observé a mi lado y la mayoría estaba en la misma situación.

—Muy bien, Sakura —Kakashi felicitó a la pelirosa que se encontraba victoriosa en la copa del árbol.

Sakura nos observaba con diversión y agradeció los alagos de Kakashi.

—Me decepcionas Naruto, creí que quería llegar a ser el mejor ninja y tú Sasuke, no eres digno del clan Uchiha —soltó Kakashi observándolos—. Yumiko no creo que llegues a ser una fuerte kunoichi y Natsuki, dudo que seas capaz de lograr tus objetivos...

Me quedé perpleja con sus palabras, ¿acaso ese es su método de motivación?, qué estupidez.

—Retire lo que dijo —amenacé de mal humor.

—Y, ¿si no lo hago? —contraatacó el peligris con todas las miradas posadas en nuestra discusión.

—Lo lamentará. Naruto —lo señalé—, es mi mejor amigo y sé que será capaz de ser el mejor Hokage que haya existido. Sasuke, es un chico prodigio dotado de muchas capacidades y digno del apellido Uchiha. Yumiko, es una chica que no se rinde tan fácil y estoy segura que llegará muy lejos. Por último, le demostraré que soy capaz de lograr mis objetivos y más... —me crucé de brazos.

—N-Natsuki —susurró Yumiko con los ojos aguados.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos.

—¡Debieron ver sus caras! —se burló Kakashi sosteniéndose para no caerse de la risa.

—¿De qué se ríe? —preguntó Yumiko con una vena en la sien.

—¿Ahora qué te fumaste Kakashi? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Era una prueba y la han pasado.

—Kakashi-sensei está chiflado, dattebayo —susurró Naruto.

—¡Ahora, si lo mato! —exclamó Yumiko dirigiéndose hacia Kakashi.

Antes de que logrará su objetivo, la sostuve con ayuda de los 3 genins.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó Yumiko forcejeando.

—Te soltaremos, cuando dejes de actuar como loca, ¡baka! —le respondí de mal humor.

Dudé un poco en soltarla, pero al ver que se calmaba, la dejamos libre.

Retomamos el entrenamiento; corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué más alto. Tenía a Yumiko pisándome los talones.

—No me dejarás atrás —advirtió Yumiko.

—La tercera es la vencida —susurré ignorándola.

Esta vez, logré llegar hasta la copa del árbol y sin problema.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían en las mismas, solo lograban avanzar 1 cm por hora; aunque, en el caso de Naruto, él era más lento.

—Ya pueden irse chicas —ordenó el peligris.

Naruto llamó a Sakura y le pidió algunos consejos para el entrenamiento.

Dimos media vuelta para irnos pero justo cuando las chicas ya estaban avanzando, me regresé hacia mis compañeros.

—Naruto, Sasuke... Suerte —les dije antes de salir corriendo hacia Sakura y Yumiko.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de mi pequeña ausencia, gracias a Dios. Entramos a la casa del constructor y nos encontramos con Tazuna y su hija.

—Sakura y Yumiko —las llamó el constructor—, ¿me acompañan al mercado?

—Claro —asienten ambas dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin embargo, Tazuna no se movió.

—No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de su familia —le dije.

El solo se dedicó a asentir levemente y se fue.

 **Yumiko POV.**

La situación que estaba viviendo la población de éste pequeño país era simplemente, deprimente. Conforme caminaba, en compañía del Señor Tazuna y Sakura, se observaban a muchas personas sin hogar e indefensas.

 _¿Cómo es que alguien es capaz de provocar tanto daño_?, me pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior con rabia.

Llegamos a la supuesta tienda, deplorable y poco surtida, Tazuna escogió lo básico y se fue a la caja. Percibí un ligero tirón en mi bolso y me giré rápidamente para atrapar al ladrón. Tomé su muñeca y se la doblé.

—¿Quién eres tú? —solté sin rodeos.

—S-uéltame... P-porfavor —tartamudeó el hombre castaño.

—¿Qué pretendías? ¿Robarme?

—N-no fue mi intención, nosotros somos muy pobres y tengo una fami...

Levanté mi mano en señal de que no hablará más, busqué entre mi mochila, encontré algo de comida y dinero.

—Toma, sé qué no es mucho pero en algo les ayudará —se lo ofrecí amablemente.

El hombre pareció dudarlo un instante para luego aceptarlo y agradecerme con un enorme abrazo. Me sentía muy bien, había realizado un buen acto en el día. El camino de regreso, fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso. Estaba decidida en acabar con esto, de una vez por todas.

—Hemos llegado —pronunció Tazuna al abrir la puerta.

—Siéntense, la cena está lista —dijo Tsunami amablemente.

Desvié la mirada hacia los presentes, me encontré con Natsuki, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke sentados sin decir una sola palabra hasta que cierta pelivioleta me vio.

—¿Has visto a Naruto? —me susurró.

Negué de inmediato.

—Saldré a buscarlo después de cenar —me dijo.

—Te acompaño —le respondí.

—¿Qué tanto susurran? —inquirió por primera vez, Sasuke.

—No sabía que eras tan curioso,  
Sasuke —Natsuki le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no te incumbe —soltó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?—contraatacó Natsuki parándose de su lugar.

—¡Basta los dos! —grité observándolos exasperada—. ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ambos? Parecen unos críos.

—Con su permiso y disculpen las molestias Tazuna-san, iré a buscar a Naruto —Natsuki se levantó demasiado molesta.

—Espera —la tomé del brazo—, voy contigo.

—No —negó de inmediato con una mueca—, quédate aquí con ellos. Sé cuidarme sola —susurró antes de irse.

Está situación era demasiado extraña, estoy segura que Natsuki jamás le gritaría a alguien sin razón y más si se trata de nuestro emo favorito.

Me dispuse a cenar algo inquieta por mi amiga y me di cuenta que Sakura estaba cabizbaja.

 **Natsuki POV.**

La fría brisa chocaba contra mi rostro ferozmente, sin embargo, no me importó. Estaba demasiado enojada que comencé a correr sin un rumbo fijo y el descenso de temperatura se hizo más notorio.

—¡Naruto! —lo llamé una y otra vez pero no obtuve respuesta.

Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido. Estrellé mi puño en un viejo roble varias veces para descargar la furia que sentía.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

No tenía nada qué hacer y estaba aburrida, saqué mi celular y justo cuando me iba a poner a escuchar música, oí unos gritos provenientes del piso de arriba.

Es irritante, que peleen cada 5 segundos.

Di un gran suspiro y subí las escaleras.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo entrenar contigo? —le preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

—Tsk... —la ignoró completamente y siguió su camino.

—Sasuke-kun —se movió nerviosamente y se sonrojó—. Hice éste bento para ti y me gustaría que...

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun —imitó su voz con enfado—. ¡Ya me tienes harto! Eres una molestia...

—Pero S-sasuke —susurró Sakura triste.

—¡Pero nada! —gritó el azabache.

—¡Uchiha! —le grité cabreada—. No tienes derecho de hablarle así a Sakura.

Él me observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo le hablo como se me pega la gana.

—¡Es tu compañera, Sasuke! No es un objeto, para que la trates así. Ella es mi amiga y si te metes con ella, no voy a responder —lo observé fríamente.

—Natsuki... —susurró Sakura cabizbaja.

—No es tu problema —dijo cortante.

—Es mi problema, si involucras a mis amigos.

Sasuke se acercó en un rápido movimiento que no pude observar y me vio con desprecio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —me retó Sasuke a escasos centímetros de mí. Se notaba la diferencia de altura, pero eso no me impidió descargar mi furia.

—Haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras —lo apunté.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió con superioridad antes de darse media vuelta.

—Eres tan diferente a él... —susurré lo bastante alto para que lo escuchará.

—¿Qué dijiste? —me encaró furioso mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

—Nada que te importe —le contesté viéndolo.

Había metido la pata y lo sabía. Le di en su punto débil y no me sentía orgullosa.

—¡Responde! —su mandíbula estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar por la fuerza que ejercía.

Lo aventé lejos y me fui de ahí. Sentí pasos detrás de mí pero solo aumenté la velocidad hasta que desaparecieron.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Observé mi puño, ahora herido de tantos golpes y seguí corriendo tratando de encontrar a Naruto. A lo lejos, a pesar de la oscuridad, deslumbré una cabellera rubia inconfundible, que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Natsuki? —preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Caminé hasta él, tratando de cambiar mi furia y mis pensamientos. Era increíble la capacidad que poseía ese chico para cambiar el humor de la gente. Tenía una gran admiración hacia él, aunque algunas veces fuera muy idiota.

—Te encontré por fin —le susurré.

—No fue mi intención, Natsuki-chan —se rascó la nuca.

—Te traje algo —le extendí una pequeña caja envuelta con un pañuelo.

El la aceptó gustosamente y la abrió. Se sorprendió al encontrar ramen recién hecho. El rubio parecía muy feliz, después de todo, el era tan solo un niño. Tuve momentos de nostalgia pero decidí borrarlos.

—Naruto, sé que serás el mejor Hokage —susurré olvidándome por un momento del rubio que seguía comiendo.

—Ya verás que sí —sonrió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Naruto, creo que será mejor irnos.

—Natsuki-chan, todavía tengo que entrenar. No puedo dejar que el teme me gane.

—Está bien. Yo también entrenaré —lo observé antes de esconder mi mano lastimada detrás de mi espalda.

Hice una serie de posiciones de manos con dificultad.

—¡Chidori! —exclamé corriendo hacia un roble.

De pronto, noté un dolor punzante en mi brazo derecho, que hizo desviarme de mi objetivo. El impacto produjo que perdiera el equilibrio y me golpeará fuertemente la cabeza.

—¡Natsuki! —gritó Naruto corriendo hacia mí.

Me levante, apoyando mi peso en el otro brazo con una mueca de dolor y observé al rubio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenar así? No quise decirte nada porque eres muy testaruda, dattebayo —me regañó el rubio al tomar mi brazo y examinarlo.

—Estoy bien —le susurré.

—Deja de fingir Natsuki —apretó levemente mi brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —apreté mi mandíbula para no soltar un quejido.

Naruto me soltó pero me observó con tristeza. Tomó algo de su chaqueta y lo sacó. Agarró mi brazo y lo comenzó a vendar con delicadeza.

—Lo siento —volteé al otro lado avergonzada y él me sonrió cálidamente.

Traté de calmar el ambiente y comenzamos una charla sobre cosas triviales hasta que nos ganó el sueño y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.


	13. Capítulo 12 No pienso morir aquí (12)

Los cantos de las aves se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Me removí algo incómoda hasta sentir algo o más bien alguien, a lado mío. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y noté a una chica con cabello azabache y piel nívea.

—El bosque no es un lugar seguro —me dijo la chica tratando de esconder algo entre sus manos.

Esperen un segundo... Abrí los ojos como platos al distinguir quién era la supuesta mujer enfrente mí.

Escuché un leve ruido que me hizo voltearme y encontrarme con Naruto sonrojado.

—¿Estoy en el cielo? —murmuró viendo a la chica.

Una leve carcajada por parte de ella, retumbó en mis oídos.

 _Já si supiera quién es, se quedaría traumado de por vida._

Haku se presentó y nos dio una pequeña charla sobre los sentimientos y otras cosas que no puse atención.

Se levantó agarrando su canasta y se alejó lentamente.

—Por cierto —se detuvo sin mirarnos—, soy hombre.

—P-pero... —Naruto tartamudeo triste.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no comenzar a reírme como una desquiciada y le di unas leves palmaditas en su espalda.

—Hay que regresar —observé al rubio que se encontraba en posición fetal murmurando cosas como es más bonita que Sakura-chan, ¿es travestí? y otras que no logré entender.

—Los encontré —murmuró Sasuke apareciendo entre los arbustos.

—No me digas —susurré con sarcasmo.

Comencé a caminar sin mirar al pelinegro, no estaba de humor para aguantarlo ahora. Llegué a la casa de Tazuna, y Yumiko me abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó exaltada.

—Te dije que iba a buscar a Naruto —le respondí con un gran suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Qué rayos sucedió entre ustedes dos? —Yumiko me observó exasperada al ver entrar a Sasuke y Naruto.

—Nada —le susurré.

Yumiko frunció el ceño y me jaló del brazo hasta la habitación.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir? —cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —la miré con cansancio mientras buscaba mis cosas para bañarme.

—Sasuke está furioso y tú estás insoportable —declaró cabreada.

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Él le estaba gritando a Sakura y no pude contenerme. Me enojé y le dije que era muy diferente a él —solté analizando su reacción.

—¿Estás loca? —me gritó con ambos brazos al aire.

—Ya sé que la regué —le respondí.

—No la regaste. La cagaste por todos lados —me dijo.

La ignoré y me metí al baño.

Necesitaba pensar y qué mejor que una ducha de agua helada. Al terminar, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y terminé de alistarme.

Salí y me encontré a quien menos esperaba ver. Él solo me observó con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunté fríamente ignorándolo.

—Hablar —me respondió fastidiado.

—¿De qué? —alcé una ceja extrañada.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de... él? —dijo esto último con mucho enfado.

—Es complicado —traté de desviar el tema—. Te lo explique una vez, sabemos muchas cosas —le respondí secamente.

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos, su boca dejó de emitir presión y soltó su típico monosílabo.

—Entiendo que es un tema delicado —tragué saliva—, y no debí de haberte...

Me detuve al ver su compresiva mirada, entendiendo que era difícil para ambos disculparse.

—Supongo que —se metió las manos a los bolsillos y desvió la mirada — no debí gritarte.

Ahora, me recordaba más al Sasuke que no vivía solo de la venganza.

—Disculpa, aceptada —sonreí de lado.

Caminamos los dos en silencio hasta el comedor.

Saludé a todos y me devolvieron el gesto. Tomé algo de arroz y pescado, para comenzar a comer.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Yumiko movió las cejas.

—Fuiste tú ¿verdad? —tomé el primer bocado sin verla aún.

—Pero cómo... —tartamudeo con los ojos abiertos.

—No soy tonta. Debiste de haberlo obligado a qué hablara conmigo.

—Bueno yo... —se removió algo incómoda en su asiento.

—Gracias —le susurré observándola.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente y le devolví el gesto.

Tazuna y el equipo 7 (con excepción de Naruto) decidieron ir al puente para poder revisar y seguir con la construcción.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? —Tazuna gritó al ver a sus hombres heridos.

—Lo siento Tazuna-san, pero yo renuncio —expuso un hombre con la piel morena y cabello azabache.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le respondió Tazuna.

—No pienso terminar como ellos —señaló los cadáveres antes de irse.

De pronto, una espesa neblina nos empezó a rodear. Ya conocía esta sensación que me repugnaba, era el chakra demoníaco de Zabuza Momochi.

—¡Protejan a Tazuna! —exclamó Kakashi.

El demonio de la neblina hizo su aparición junto con un enmascarado.

—Miren a quién me encontre aquí, al ninja copia y a los intentos de  
ninja —Zabuza se burló.

—¡Aquí el único intento de ninja eres tú —Yumiko lo apuntó furiosa.

—Tranquilízate —Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Pero él... —la rubia chasqueó la lengua.

—Mejor guarda esas energías para al rato —le dijo la pelivioleta.

—Mejor hazle caso a la mocosa, idiota —Zabuza hizo unos clones que rápidamente los rodearon.

Sasuke fácilmente los deshizo al ver que ninguno era el verdadero, dejando solo un charco de agua.

—Valla Haku, parece que ya tienes un rival —se sorprendió el espadachín.

—Eso parece —respondió alistando sus senbons.

—Yo me encargo de él —Sasuke lo señaló y lo observó con una mirada altanera—. Escondido detrás de una máscara, como si fueras un payaso.

—Este primer movimiento, nos ha dado ventaja —Zabuza le murmuró a Haku y el solo asintió.

Haku se dirigió hacia Sasuke. Natsuki y Yumiko se posicionaron cerca de Sasuke para preveer cualquier ataque pero sin perjudicarlo.

Sasuke desvió las agujas que se dirigían hacia él y Haku lo atacó con senbons. Solo se escuchaba el ruido que ocasionó el Kunai de Sasuke, ya que, lo logró frenar con agilidad. Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a Haku y lo pateó hasta mandarlo varios metros atrás.

Zabuza aprovechó esto y salió disparado contra Natsuki para cobrarle lo que le hizo.

—¡De esta no te escapas, mocosa! —Zabuza gritó agarrando su espada y dándole un buen golpe, pero tan solo era un clon.

—¿Me buscabas? —le susurró a sus espaldas.

—¡Maldita! Te juro que te asesinaré —se volteó rápidamente para encararla.

—No jures en vano —negó con la cabeza.

Zabuza apretó su espada con fuerza y corrió hacia Natsuki con su espada. La pelivioleta solo se agachó para esquivarla y Zabuza volvió a girar su espada para golpearla. Natsuki la detuvo a tiempo con un kunai y se notaba la diferencia de fuerza entre ellos.

—Lo ves, niña tonta no podrás conmigo y tendrás un final lamentable —empujó más su espada como si se trátase de una pluma.

—Solo te diré que no pienso morir aquí y menos contigo —avanzó un paso hacia él.

Haku esquivó a Sasuke y se teletransportó hacia donde estaba Natsuki para tirarle unos senbons y alejarla de Zabuza. Yumiko se dio cuenta de su plan y la defendió con un kunai, desviando la dirección de las agujas.

—No tan rápido, tus oponentes seremos yo y Sasuke —aseguró más calmada.

—Yo puedo solo —Sasuke le dijo con arrogancia.

—Posiblemente —Yumiko se encogió de hombros y lo observó— pero yo no te dejaré solo.

—No estorbes —le dijo sin verla.

—Como si no me conocieras —respondió con sorna.

Yumiko lo vio y por un instante, sintió que él había sonreído.

 **Natsuki Pov.**

Él es demasiado fuerte, creo que lo subestimé demasiado. No puedo perder ahora.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —Zabuza inquirió con burla.

—No me hagas reír —le contesté retrocediendo.

—Solo eres una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo —Zabuza tomó su filosa espada y se dirigió hacia mí.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —saqué una gran bola de fuego que se dirigió al espadachín.

Al disiparse el humo, no encontré rastros de Zabuza, solo un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo.

—¿Un clon? —susurré hastiada de esta situación.

De pronto, una ventisca helada recorrió mi espalda y el pánico inundó mis pensamientos. No me podía mover.

—No deberías distraerte, niña —me susurró en el oído antes de recibir el impacto de su espada en mi columna.

Mi espalda me palpitaba y solo pude cubrirme mi rostro para no recibir el impacto. Cerré los ojos hasta que sentí que alguien me atrapaba. Los abrí y me encontré con Kakashi.

—Ya es suficiente. Yo me encargo de él —me miró afligido.

—Yo también lucharé. No se preocupe, estaré bien —me limpié un rastro de sangre de mis labios.

Kakashi solo asintió y se colocó delante de mí.

Logré divisar la pelea entre Haku y mis compañeros. El poseedor del Kekegenkai se alejó para ganar terreno.

—No deberías hacer esto. Eres una persona no una máquina de matar —Yumiko le susurró a Haku.

—Tú no lo entiendes —se defendió algo afligido.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —Yumiko hizo una mueca.

—Menos charla y más acción —declaró Sasuke exasperado.

El azabache logró patear al chico de la máscara pero solo se sacudió el polvo y se levantó.

—Siempre arruinando los momentos —Yumiko rodó los ojos y Sasuke solo la ignoró.

Haku se disculpó haciendo unas posiciones de manos.

Una serie de espejos congelados los envolvió. Una risa sarcástica interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Kakashi vete despidiendo de tus queridos pupilos porque con el jutsu que hizo Haku lo único que les espera es una muerte segura —aseguró Zabuza.

—¡Cierra la boca! —le grité apretando mis puños.

—Niña insolente, ¡te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores! —exclamó el espadachín.

—Así que, admites que eres un anciano —me crucé de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

Zabuza se acercó rápidamente hacia mí. Era hora de probar algo nuevo. Acumulé chakra a mí alrededor y me elevé.

—Raiton: ¡Jutsu escamas de dragón! —mi cuerpo despidió varias escamas con forma de dagas que iban a una velocidad impresionante y que Zabuza esquivó por muy poco. Kakashi aprovechó mi distracción y lanzó unos kunais que hirieron superficialmente el hombro de Zabuza.

—¡Basta de juegos! Justu: Ocultación de la Neblina —gritó el moreno antes de desaparecer.

 _No, otra vez..._

La espesa neblina cubrió el campo rápidamente. No podía ver ni mis pies. Noté la presencia de Kakashi atrás de mí.

—Hay que cubrirnos las espaldas —me susurró el peliplata.

—Sensei —lo llamé—, tengo un plan.

 **Narradora Pov.**

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —susurró el azabache ante la prisión de hielo.

Yumiko se posicionó con un kunai en espera los ataques de Haku.

—Sasuke, este tipo es muy rápido y es experto con las agujas —murmuró la rubia preocupada.

—Entiendo. Pero intentaré algo —Sasuke hizo unas posiciones de manos— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Sasuke lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego, sin embargo, la prisión no sufrió ningún daño.

—Necesitarás más que eso para penetrar mi barrera —les dijo Haku con autosuficiencia.

Sasuke lanzó unos kunais que fueron rechazados por Haku mientras que este se disponía a volver a lanzar una lluvia de agujas, Yumiko corrió y le propinó una patada en el costado.

—Es bastante rápido... —murmuró la ojiverde retrocediendo.

Haku aprovechó su distracción y le lanzó una lluvia de agujas que no pudo esquivar.

Yumiko gritó de dolor al percibir las agujas clavarse de forma brusca en su piel.

Sasuke se percató que quería volver a atacarla y se abalanzó contra él. El azabache hizo una bola de fuego que provocó que Haku se metiera en los espejos.

—¿Estás bien? —Sasuke le preguntó a su compañera y ella asintió.

Haku volvió a hacer la técnica de los espejos, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo por el dolor.

—¡No me voy a rendir ahora! —Yumiko apretó los puños mientras se levantaba con  
dificultad— ¡No me importa cuántas veces tenga que ser atravesada por tus estúpidas agujas, voy a proteger a mis compañeros!

Sasuke observó con los ojos abiertos a su compañera y una agradable sensación lo invadió.

Yumiko sacó varios kunais y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia los espejos. Haku apareció enfrente de ella e intentó golpearla pero lo esquivo. Yumiko vió su oportunidad y empezó a atacarlo con taijutsu. Sasuke se le unió y lograron romper un pedazo de su máscara.

Haku volvió a los espejos y lanzó más senbons. Ambos genin esquivaron algunas de ellas, sin embargo, el cansancio era notable.

 **Natsuki pov.**

Era una tortura estar lejos de mis amigos. Se escuchaban gritos de dolor por parte de ambos y solo me inundaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

—¿Lo ves? Tus estúpidos amigos pronto pasarán a una mejor vida al igual que ustedes —escupió con maldad el moreno.

—¡Cállate! Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver para que vuelvas a tocar a mis amigos.

Lo único que sentía era rabia en esto momento y sabía que Zabuza solo quería provocarme.

Zabuza desapareció de nuestra vista. Lo busqué varias veces pero no lo encontré. Tenía un mal presentimiento y ese se volvió realidad cuando tuve un dolor agudo en mi costado izquierdo. Zabuza me había pateado y me las pagaría.

Kakashi comenzó a combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando por fin pudo atravesarlo, se esfumó.

El muy cobarde se fue detrás de Tazuna y aunque confiaba en Sakura, no podía abandonarla ahora.

Corrí hasta donde me daban las piernas y logré divisar la gran lucha que se desataba. Zabuza deshizo los clones de la pelirosa y Sakura trataba de que no tocará a Tazuna. El espadachín hizo varios clones que lastimaron a Sakura y ésta, se encontraba de rodillas sosteniéndose la herida de su hombro.

—¡Vas a morir! —Zabuza agarró su espada y como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi como el filo se acercaba a mi compañera.

* * *

 **Una disculpa por la demora, pero fue una semana muy complicada en el colegio.**

 **¿Lograrán vencer a Zabuza? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y el constructor? ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un maratón? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Por favor no sean lectores fantasma y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **~Natsuki~**


	14. Capítulo 12 No pienso morir aquí (22)

**Canción:** **Sora No Otoshimono Hitori Ni Shinai de Piano**

 **Link:** **/rm0-4A041go.**

 **# Pongan la música, si desean.**

 **Natsuki Pov.**

No supe en que momento, mis piernas comenzaron a correr para evitar que el filo atravesará a Sakura. Los empuje y pude sentir como el filo de la espada atravesaba mi costado derecho. No pude evitar soltar un quejido.

—¡Natsuki-chan! —Sakura comenzó a llorar al ver mi estado.

—E-estoy bien —le dije sosteniendo la herida para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Dolía como la mierda. Me levanté con dificultad, manteniendo una postura algo erguida por el dolor que me provocaba el esfuerzo.

Observé que Zabuza sonreía con autosuficiencia y nuevamente, corrió hacia mí junto con su espada. Una repentina brisa me sorprendió al ver a un clon de Kakashi cargándome para llevarme con Sakura y el constructor.

—Esta batalla es entre él y yo —me dijo el peliplata preocupado.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei yo aún puedo luchar —me levanté de mi lugar ignorando el dolor.

—No me expondré a que alguien más salga herido —murmuró dándome la espalda.  
Y antes de que pudiera contradecirle, desapareció. Sakura se acercó algo insegura y sacó algo de su mochila.

—Gracias, Natsuki —me agradeció la pelirosa mientras me ayudaba a vendarme el torso.

—Denada —le respondí levantándome con ayuda de Tazuna.

—Por más que esos mocosos traten de romper la prisión, no podrán hacerle un rasguño —aseguró el espadachín.

—Kekegenkai —dedujo el del Sharingan.

—¿Qué es un kekegenkai? —preguntó la pelirosa desconcertada.

—Es una técnica de línea sucesoria como mi sharingan pero es algo que ni yo puedo copiar. Cada clan tiene una habilidad única que se traspasa a través de las generaciones, básicamente, es algo que no se puede destruir ni detener —le respondió Kakashi.

Sakura estaba preocupada por sus compañeros y eso se le notaba a kilómetros. Zabuza solo se burlaba de nosotros.

—Pero todo jutsu tiene su punto débil —murmuré para mí misma pero mi compañera lo logró escuchar.

—Tienes razón, Natsuki-chan —asintió esperanzada.

Sakura lanzó un kunai hacia Sasuke, sin embargo, Haku logró atraparlo primero. De pronto, una nube de humo apareció en medio del campo.

—¡Llegó Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! —exclamó con una pose con una pose media rara.

—¡Eres un mediocre! —le gritó Sasuke.

—Idiota —sonreí de medio lado.

—Kage... —dijo Naruto.

—¡Naruto no muestres tus habilidades! —Kakashi lo interrumpió apuntándolo.  
Aproveché el berrinche de Naruto para poder escabullirme cerca de la prisión.

—¿Natsuki? —susurró Yumiko interrogante.

—Trataré de romper los espejos desde afuera, pero no creo que funcione —le dije llamando la atención de Sasuke.

—Nosotros lo intentaremos desde adentro —dijo el azabache uniéndose a la conversación.

Busqué a Naruto para que me ayudara con el plan pero no lo encontré.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente el rubio detrás de Sasuke.

—¡Ah! —gritaron Yumiko y Sasuke al unísonido sosteniéndose el pecho.

—¿Es enserio? —le pregunté masajeando mi sien.

—Ya lo arruinaste todo. Se suponía que tú nos ibas a ayudar desde afuera —soltó la rubia con enojo.

—¿Eres retrasado o te tiraron de chiquito? —le preguntó Sasuke enojado.

—Sakura-chan siempre me pega y... —el rubio comenzó a jugar con sus dedos estilo Hinata.

—¡Ya escuchaste Sakura-chan, entre más le pegues, más idiota lo  
dejas! —le gritó Yumiko lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Di un gran suspiro y como ellos seguían discutiendo, decidí ignorarlos y trata de romper estos espejos.

Me alejé lo suficiente y traté de hacer una serie de sellos.

—¿Qué crees qué haces, mocosa? —me preguntó Zabuza detrás de mí.

Su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello y me causaba escalofríos. Me di vuelta rápidamente y pude detener una patada con mucha dificultad.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le pegué un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo alejó algunos metros.

Estaba furioso y eso lo demostraba, en su fría mirada que me mandaba. Comencé a sentirme bastante cansada, ya no tenía mucho chakra.

Él hizo algunos clones que comenzaron a rodearme. Necesitaba guardar el poco chakra que tenía, así que saqué un kunai.

Logré darle una patada al de la izquierda pero sin previo aviso, uno de ellos me tomó del brazo y solo pude darle un codazo lo bastante fuerte para que se esfumara. Los otros los deshice rápidamente.

Zabuza agarró su espada y volvió a atacarme, solo que esta vez eran más rápidos sus golpes. Logró golpearme el brazo. Solo pude presionar la zona afectada para evitar perder más sangre.

 _¿Y justo tenía que ser en el brazo derecho? Soy diestra, hn._

 _Nota mental: debo practicar más al estilo Sasuke sin brazo._

Inesperadamente, el puente se volvió a inundar de espesa neblina.

—El corazón, el hígado, la yugular, los pulmones y otros puntos vitales que puedo usar para matarte —susurró Zabuza con burla— ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de verte morir?

—Te lo dije una vez, **no pienso morir aquí** —retrocedí con una mortal hacia atrás y realicé un par de sellos — ¡Katon: Densetsu no fushichō! (Elemento fuego: Fénix legendario)

Una imponente bola de fuego se alzó en el campo, dando paso a un fénix que desencadenaba sus majestuosas alas —envueltas en llamas— y se dirigía con suma agilidad hacia el espadachín. Éste abrió los ojos con una ligera sorpresa y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Suiton: Suigadan (Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua) —Momochi acumuló el agua de su alrededor, formando un poderoso taladro que neutralizó el ataque.

La fuerte corriente logró arrastrarme hasta la orilla del puente, me aferré fuertemente a una varilla para no caerme al océano. Noté un fuerte jalón en mi pierna izquierda que deshizo mi agarre y me condujo hasta las furiosas olas del mar. Realicé 5 clones que trataran de distraer a Zabuza.

— Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran Explosión del Clon) —exclamó al momento en que mis clones habían logrado golpear los suyos, creando una gran cadena de explosiones.

Protegí mi cara con mis brazos, antes de salir disparada por la fuerte corriente. Mi espalda chocó fuertemente contra uno de los cimientos del puente, había perdido de vista al demonio de la neblina, y eso me preocupaba más que la dolorosa molestia del golpe.

Acumulé chakra en mis manos y las usé como apoyo para subir a la superficie, ignorando las punzadas de las quemaduras, en mis brazos. Escalé hasta el puente y ya en la parte superior, tosí unas cuántas veces, y me puse en cuclillas tratando de expulsar el agua de mi organismo.

 _Definitivamente, estoy agotada._

—¡Despídete de éste mundo! —exclamó Zabuza lanzando su espada contra mí.

Agudicé mi vista, si no frenaba la espada, estaba más que muerta. Una ágil sombra se posó delante de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó una voz bastante conocida para mí al detener el ataque.

—Solo me estoy desangrando, nada fuera de lo común —le contesté con una mueca.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? —me dijo el peliplata.

Solo negué y traté de levantarme pero caí de nuevo al suelo. Parecía una borracha tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Kakashi me cargó y me llevó hasta donde estaba Sakura.

—Estoy fuera —les dije a mis acompañantes cansada.

—No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien —susurró Sakura con preocupación.

 **Yumiko pov.**

La pelea contra Haku era más complicada de lo que pensé. Necesitaba terminar esto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Ataquemos al mismo tiempo! —exclamé llamando la atención de mis compañeros.

Los tres hicimos múltiples jutsus coordinados que lograron que Sasuke despertará el Sharingan.

—Yo no quería lastimarlos pero como conforme avanzan y avanzan no me quedara otra opción que asesinarlos —aclaró Haku sacando más senbons.

–No tienes por qué seguir las órdenes de Zabuza, ¡él no es tú dueño! —le grité exasperada.

—No lo entiendes —me contestó enojado.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que sé —murmuré apretando mis puños.

Naruto comenzó hacer una serie de clones, seguido de Sasuke, que hizo una bola de fuego. Sasuke había herido a Haku.

—¿Un Uchiha? —preguntó Haku desconcertado.

—Estás acabado —aseguró Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Haku sacó más senbons y se los lanzó a Naruto, que estaba agotado. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y justo cuando llegó Sasuke para interponerse, lo empujé levemente y recibí el impacto.

Tosí varias veces y sentí mi garganta áspera. Observé mis manos y estaban manchadas de sangre. Mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y perdió el equilibrio. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y pude observar una cabellera rubia y otra azabache.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Naruto con tristeza.

—Porque ustedes son mis

amigos —susurré con la poca energía que me quedaba.

Una energía maligna rodeó el campo, causándome escalofríos. Naruto encaró a Haku y antes de que Sasuke logrará darle el golpe final, se interpuso entre el ataque de Kakashi.

* * *

 **# Música.**

Escuchaba las palabras de rabia de Naruto y unos fuertes brazos que me cargaban. Levanté la vista y observé la cara de Sasuke, él estaba preocupado y tocó levemente mi mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con la voz quebrada y asentí.

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho, hizo que reaccionara. Lo miré suplicante y solo bajo la mirada mientras negaba. Mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta donde se encontraba Sakura llorando junto el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Las lágrimas rebeldes se resbalaban por mis mejillas y con las manos en mi boca reprimiendo los sollozos, solté un grito desgarrador. Sasuke apretó mi hombro levemente y caí sin fuerzas.

 _No cierres los ojos a la oscuridad. Prometiste que seríamos amigas por siempre. No mueras, tenemos una batalla que luchar._

Noté que mi cuerpo se volvió más cálido y emanaba una luz brillante, estaba en shock.

—Te prestaré mi poder, úsalo con sabiduría —murmuró una armoniosa voz femenina.

—¿Quién eres? No sé qué hacer —pregunté a la nada y con desesperación.

—Déjate llevar por el corazón —declaró una figura femenina.

Pestañee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la realidad, un gran poder fluía a través de mí. Dejé llevarme por mi instinto, y acumulé energía en la palma de mi mano. La coloqué en la frente de Natsuki, convirtiéndose en una luz blanca. Los minutos pasaban, los sollozos de Sakura aumentaban al igual que, los gritos del rubio y el azabache.

Cerré los ojos y no ocurrió nada.

La desesperación me invadió y me recargué en su frío cuerpo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis pálidas mejillas. Apreté su blusa y golpeé el piso con rabia.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, la luna se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del océano.

—Mañana, posiblemente hayan pérdidas irreparables. Deberás ser fuerte, al igual que yo, si queremos salvar este mundo —Natsuki interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? —inflé los cachetes mientras balanceaba mis pies.

—Porque eres mi familia, y como familia, tenemos que apoyarnos —me contestó viendo el horizonte.

Sonreí.

—Si Zabuza o Haku te hacen sufrir, te prometo que les voy a patear su trasero —aclaró Natsuki.

—Yo digo lo mismo, **hermana** —puse mis manos en mi cadera y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

 **Narradora Pov.**

El cielo comenzó a despejarse poco a poco, dándole paso a un débil rayo de luz que iluminó la escena. Sasuke se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de su compañera -seguido de Naruto- y tomó su mano con tristeza, oprimiendo el dolor que sentía. Naruto acarició su cabello con cariño y nostalgia.

Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de Yumiko, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

De pronto, Yumiko notó unos débiles latidos y Natsuki empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—Yumiko, me estas aplastando —susurró débilmente.

—Idiota —contestó su rubia amiga.

Rápidamente, los tres mencionados se le echaron encima con algunas lágrimas de por medio.

—Gracias por todo —susurró al cielo con una gran sonrisa, antes de unirme al abrazo grupal.

* * *

 **Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo 12, ¿qué les pareció? Parece ser que Natsuki, no es la única que tiene poderes extraños, ¿qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Hay sentimientos ocultos por parte de Naruto y Sasuke hacia las protagonistas?**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡son los mejores!**

 **~Natsuki~**


	15. Capítulo 13 Propuesta

Kakashi nos dio el día libre y ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de Konoha.

—¡Me largo! —exclamó Sasuke fastidiado ante los gritos de Naruto cada vez que veía un gatito.

 _Definitivamente, se quedó traumado con Tora y el conejo._

—¿Te acompaño, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Mejor ponte a entrenar, eres peor que Naruto —soltó sin mirarla.

—¡Qué imbécil! —Yumiko le gritó y éste se giró.

—¡Tonta! —soltó con odio.

 _¡Oh, que sorpresa! Sasuke anda en sus días._

—Eres un maldito arrogante —Yumiko escupió con soberbia.

—Já, por lo menos no soy un elfo —contraatacó Sasuke.

—¡Ya cállense! —les grité tapándome los oídos.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de desprecio y siguieron sus caminos.

—¡Hola, jefe! ¿Estás en una cita? —preguntó Konohamaru, señalándome con una mirada pícara.

—Para nada —Naruto se rascó la nuca sonrojado.

—¿Querrías salir conmigo, muñeca? —Konohmaru hizo una pose galán.

—¡No! —le dije frustrada tratando de alejarlo.

 _No Konohamaru, eres de Hanabi._

—¡Entonces, espérame 10 años! —Konohamaru se arrodilló y Udon se acercó a Yumiko de igual forma.

Ambas negamos con desesperación.

—¡Por lo menos, no sales con la tabla! —se burló Konohamaru.

Sakura salió del rincón de los emos y volteó con una cara demoniaca.

—¡Dense por muertos, bola de idiotas! —amenazó la pelirosa antes de perseguirlos.

Sakura parecía un huracán persiguiéndolos, mientras nosotras los seguíamos discretamente por las copas de los árboles.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, mocoso! —gritó un chico castaño con la cara pintada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Konohamaru.

—Me divertiré mucho contigo, niño —soltó con malicia al ver el miedo del nieto del Hokage.

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó el Uzumaki con rabia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, rubiecito? —Kankuro apretó a Konohamaru y éste, soltó un quejido.

Tomé una manzana y se la arrojé, dándole en la nariz. Kankuro se quejó y se tomó la parte afectada, la cual, sangraba.

—Es muy cobarde, abusar de las personas vulnerables —opinó Yumiko balanceando sus pies en la rama.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y retrocedió.

—Deja al niño en paz, no queremos problemas con Gaara —susurró Temari con voz temblorosa.

—Y, ¿qué hacen shinobis de Suna, aquí? Por lo menos deberían traer un permiso o algo. Así que, espero que su explicación sea buena —Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

 _Face Palm. ¿Quién es ella? No la conozco_ , debatí internamente algo avergonzada por su comentario.

—Exámenes chunin, ¿cierto? —inquirí bajando del árbol, al igual que Yumiko.

 _Restauré nuestro honor, bitches._

—Valla, parece ser que no todos viven bajo una roca —se burló Temari.

—¿Exámenes chunin? —preguntó Sakura.

—Deberías informarte mejor, rosadita —Temari soltó una leve carcajada.

—Los exámenes chunin, básicamente, son los que te pasan al siguiente rango, de genin a chunin, donde ya puedes realizar misiones rango B y liderar a un equipo si se necesita —dije y todos asintieron.

—Valla, que estás informada, lindura —Kankuro me guiñó el ojo.

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros.

Un grito por parte de Kankuro, me hizo fijar su vista en él y ver como se sobaba la muñeca. Busqué con la mirada al culpable y me encontré con Sasuke apretando una roca con fiereza, al darse cuenta que lo observaba, volvió a fijar su vista en Kankuro.

Una leve ventisca recorrió mi cuerpo y sonreí levemente; era nada menos que el chakra de cierto pelirojo.

–Lamento, los problemas que causaron mis compañeros —se disculpó con fastidio.

Clavé mi mirada en sus profundos ojos agua marina, que hipnotizarían a cualquier chica, y noté que él lo había hecho también, en una fracción de segundo.

 _Tal vez, fue mi imaginación.  
_  
—Gaa-ra, lo siento —trató de disculparse su hermano.

—Ahórrate tus lamentos, si vuelves a hacer una de tus escenitas —Gaara hizo una breve pausa y agudizó su mirada— ¡TE MATO!

Kankuro asintió asustado.

En una milésima de segundo, Gaara ya había bajado del árbol y se encontraba enfrente de sus hermanos.

—Eres Subaku no Gaara, ¿cierto? —di un paso hacia adelante.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Natsuki —suavicé la mirada pero él chasqueó la lengua.

—Así que Natsuki, mi nombre es Kankuro, ¿y tú linda? —dijo refiriéndose a Yumiko.

—Yumiko, un placer —le estrechó la mano al marionetista.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Gaara vio a Sasuke con indiferencia.

—Uchiha Sasuke —soltó en forma de reto.

Luego de esto, Konohamaru nos agradeció por haberlo salvado y cada quien se fue a sus casas, con excepción de nosotras, que nos retiramos a entrenar.

Lanzaba golpes y patadas a los múltiples árboles del campo; sin embargo, me sentía observada. Traté de no tomarle importancia y luego de varias horas, mis nudillos sangraban y era hora de concluir nuestro entrenamiento.

**

 **Yumiko Pov.**

Entramos a una tienda y compramos los víveres de la semana. Naruto suele desayunar en nuestra casa y él no dio la idea de organizar una reunión, para festejar el éxito de nuestra primer misión. Además de que, alimentar al rubio era lo mismo que tratar de llenar un pozo sin fondo.

Salimos del local, con varias bolsas cargadas de provisiones y limpiamos nuestro apartamento.

**

Llegó el tan esperado día y con los primeros rayos del sol, comenzamos los preparativos.

Natsuki se encargó de cocinar; mientras yo, retocaba el apartamento.

Luego de 2 horas, Natsuki recibió a Naruto y a Sakura; los invitó a pasar a la sala; mientras que, minutos después, llegó Kakashi con Sasuke.

Los guíe al comedor y cada quien tomó asiento. Coloqué los platos con onigiri, la jarra de jugo, la fruta, pescado, cerdo y café.

—¡Woah! ¡Se ve delicioso! —exclamó el rubio con un hilo de saliva.

—¡Está muy rico! —dijo Sakura después de probar el primer bocado.

—Me alegro de que les guste —respondió Natsuki con entusiasmo.

—¿Ya nos podemos casar? —bromeé.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se atragantaron con la comida y empezaron a despedir un aura demoniaca.

—¿Quién fue el bastardo, dattebayo? —Naruto alzó su cuchillo.

—Qué bueno que tengo el Sharingan y fui anbu —Kakashi cerró su único ojo y sonrió.

—Y yo, soy Sasuke Uchiha —el azabache se cruzó de brazos.

 _Valla, eso sí es ser arrogante._

Sakura empezó a reírse ante la actitud de sus compañeros. Pasamos una tarde llena de risas y locuras, hasta que llegó la hora en la que tuvieron que irse.

**

La suave luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana, las estrellas resplandecían como joyas preciosas y Konoha, se sumía en una agradable tranquilidad, producto de una jornada larga.

Estaba segura que Natsuki estaba completamente agotada y no tardó en quedarse dormida; sin embargo, tenía una extraña sensación de vacío, aparte de una rara migraña.

Cansada de dar vueltas en mi habitación, me dirigí al baño y tomé algo de agua fresca para remojar mi rostro. Al levantar la vista, me quedé totalmente petrificada.

Había alguien en nuestro departamento.

Parecía la figura de un hombre corpulento, envuelto en una capa.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

La sombra no respondió y rápidamente, corrí hasta la puerta y justo en el momento en el que quise salir, una corriente helada logró cerrarla. Intenté acumular mi chakra pero no funcionó.

 _¿Por qué no puedo usar mi chakra?_

Retrocedí y un fuerte jaloneo me levantó del suelo; lo golpeé en el pecho y cayó de rodillas, soltándome. Clavó sus uñas en mi tobillo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Él se levantó, di media vuelta y trató de asfixiarme. Pateé su rostro e hice una pirueta hacia atrás, quedando en cuclillas.

Una vez de pie, lo perdí de vista, parecía haberse esfumado. Me agaché y tomé sigilosamente, su kunai del suelo.

Un sonido intangible invadió la habitación y por reflejo, giré insertando el kunai en su brazo izquierdo. Unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron, mientras forcejeaba con ambos sujetos.

Grité todo lo que pude y solo logré que me privarán de la vista e inmovilizarán mis extremidades.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, la barrera que hice no permitirá que el sonido atraviese estas

paredes —agregó una voz sepulcral.

Uno de los sujetos me cargó y solo pude sentir pánico al no saber a dónde me llevaban.

—Ya llegamos —avisó uno de ellos, después de varios minutos.

Se escuchó un chirrido de una puerta y los pasos de una persona. Me retiraron la venda de los ojos y las sogas de las muñecas.

Un hombre mayor, con cabello negro y piel morena se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

 _No puede ser..._

—Valla, mira a quién tenemos aquí —sus ojos despidieron un brillo macabro.

—¡Le exijo que me diga la razón por la que estoy aquí y entraron de esa forma a mi casa! —golpeé su escritorio con furia.

—Te tengo una propuesta —entrelazó sus manos arriba del escritorio.

—No me interesa nada que provenga de usted —di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida.

—¿Eso crees? ¿No te gustaría saber la razón por la cual tienen esos poderes tan raros? —habló pausadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —lo miré por el rabillo del ojo.

—Quiero que se unan a mi causa —aclaró el hombre mayor— ¿Aceptas?

Mi mano tembló notoriamente y mordí mi labio inferior. Miles de pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza, impidiendo que analizara con claridad.

—Yo...

**

 **Narradora Pov.**

En una oscura y fría habitación, se encontraban unas siluetas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, algo impacientes.

—Qué bueno que llegas... —susurró una voz joven.

—Danos tu informe —pidió uno de ellos.

—Ambas entrenan solas, es muy raro que Kakashi esté presente en los entrenamientos. Mañana, Natsuki y Yumiko, entrenarán por  
separado —aclaró el sujeto.

—Retírense, ya saben que hacer —ordenó el líder.

 **Natsuki Pov.**

Bostecé un par de veces, antes de levantarme de mi cama. Caminé adormilada hasta el baño y me alisté rápidamente.

Pero noté que algo o más bien alguien, faltaba. Fui directamente hasta el comedor y me encontré con una extraña nota.

 _No me esperes hasta tarde. Salí a entrenar y realizar algunas compras._

 _-Yumiko._

Alcé una ceja y fruncí el ceño, había algo extraño en esto. En primer lugar, Yumiko no sale en la madrugada y en segunda, ayer hicimos las compras.

Tomé mis cosas y salí a buscarla, pero luego de varias horas de búsqueda no tuve mucho éxito. Le pregunté a mis conocidos, y me explicaron que la había visto en algunos locales.

 _Ahora, parezco una madre histérica en busca de su hija. Creo que exagere las cosas, estoy segura de que se puede cuidar sola._

Kakashi me sugirió que me fuera a entrenar al bosque y tiene razón, necesito mejorar mis jutsus si quiero participar en los exámenes chunin. Con esta idea en mente y la de que, cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en los alrededores, me fui a entrenar.

Tiempo después, caí rendida por el cansancio, realmente era un milagro que mi chakra no haya llegado a cero.

Me levanté abruptamente, una energía poderosa se acercaba velozmente. Mi visión era casi nula y la adrenalina alimentaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Una fuerte brisa, golpeó mi rostro y la luna iluminó levemente el campo.

—Quien quiera que sea, salga ya o no respondo —advertí, sacando un kunai y colocándome en posición defensiva.

 _Muy bien Natsuki, si es un asesino no te va a decir: Hola soy Pepe, un asesino violador y vengo a tomar el té mientras te saco las entrañas. Necesito un abogado._

De los arbustos, salieron 2personas que portaban capas oscuras y unos sombreros que tapaban sus rostros.


	16. Capítulo 14 Akatsuki

**Natsuki Pov.**

Ambos comenzaron a acortar la distancia que teníamos y una leve luz, los iluminó dejando su identidad al descubierto.

—I-Itachi —susurré con un hilo de voz, observándolo.

Tenía una mezcla de emociones encima y para acabarla, ellos no parecían venir a ser parte de mi Harem.

—Mira niña —Kisame dio un paso adelante con su espada en alto—, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas.

—No te me acerques —lo reté al ver sus intenciones.

Itachi me observó fríamente.

 _Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Yo no puedo dañar a uno de mis personajes favoritos, además, él me va a hacer papilla. Por una parte está el irme por voluntad, que no sería tan mala idea estar con Akatsuki; desgraciadamente, aún no es tiempo._

—Y bien, ¿qué decides? —me preguntó el azul tratando de intimidarme.

 _No tendré otra opción, más que luchar._

—Tsk, parece ser que serán por las malas, azulito —le contesté apretando mi kunai con fuerza.

 _Gasté demasiado chakra en el entrenamiento y ahora, tendré que arreglármelas sola._

Itachi activó su sharingan y yo bajé mi mirada.

—Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón) —exclamó Kisame antes de lanzarme un chorro de agua.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu —contraataqué por reflejo.

Ambas técnicas se neutralizaron, provocando una espesa neblina que cegó mi vista.

Escuchaba la risa de Kisame por todos lados, no sabía de donde venía hasta que, un kunai pasó rozando mi mejilla.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —exclamé al hacer 10 clones que entretuvieran a Itachi.

Definitivamente, es un suicidio.

Kisame comenzó a lanzarme patadas cada vez más complicadas de esquivar y lo único que podía hacer, era esquivar.

A pesar del cansancio, me dispuse a contraatacar. Di una voltereta en el aire para retroceder.

—Ríndete, mocosa —me advirtió el peliazul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No respondí, tan solo le lance múltiples kunais.

—Tu puntería es un asco —se burló el tiburón al ver que estaba ileso.

—Ese era el punto —le respondí jalando unos hilos que desencadenaron los papeles bombas ocultos.

Explosiones por todos lados, y sin un rastro de Kisame. Logré visualizar entre el humo a Itachi; no obstante, desapareció sigilosamente en una parvada de cuervos.

—No deberías descuidarte —sentí su respiración chocar contra mi nuca.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, solo sentí un golpe que me lanzó contra un árbol.

Me sostuve la cabeza por un momento, antes de levantarme con pesadez y fulminarlo con la mirada.

Antes que pudiera idear un plan, ya lo tenía frente a mí, ahora no solo era él, sino también Kisame.

Itachi comenzó atacarme, era demasiado rápido y solo podía esquivar algunos golpes mortales, me alejé de él jadeante y susurró algo familiar.

—¡Manguekyo Sharingan! —exclamó el azabache activando su línea sucesoria.

Quise moverme pero era demasiado tarde, estaba bajo su total dominio.

Es un lugar oscuro, lo único que se percibía aquí, era sufrimiento.

Gritos desesperados que reventaban mis tímpanos. Era un ambiente frío y nauseabundo.

Lentamente me giré al notar un leve ruido. Solté un grito desgarrador, me había apuñalado con una katana.

—Esto no es real, esto no es real —me susurraba a mí misma, apretando los dientes hasta el punto de que pensé que se quebrarían.

—Esto es una ilusión, pero el dolor es real —alzó la katana y me volvió a apuñalar.

Todo empezó a desvanecerse como si se hubiera resuelto un rompecabezas. Caí al suelo como un trapo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y percibí una leve sensación recorriendo mi piel.

Mi cuerpo era tan liviano como una pluma, observé mi cuerpo que emanaba energía oscura y sin darme cuenta, ya no estaba en el genjutsu. No entendía cómo es que me había librado de él pero ahora lo único que me importaba era salir viva de ésta.

Mi cabeza me iba a explotar, era como si alguien me golpeara repetidamente el cerebro.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, me paré y no vi a los dos Akatsukis hasta que escuché un ruido peculiar.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó el espadachín golpeándome el vientre con su Samaheha.

Me estrellé contra un árbol y empecé a toser sangre. Era una tortura moverme, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme poco a poco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que seguía consiente, el dolor era insoportable y mi chakra estaba en su límite.

Con un pésimo sentido de la orientación, me levanté con dificultad. Lancé unos cuántos papeles explosivos, era ahora o nunca. Con mucho esfuerzo, me dirigí hasta ambos ninjas.

—¡Raiton: Jutsu escamas de dragón! —exclamé jadeante.

Miles de descargas eléctricas se despidieron de mi cuerpo, que conforme avanzaban, tomaban forma de poderosas dagas que se dirigían hasta los Akatsukis.

Itachi logró activar la mano del Susanoo, con la cual se protegieron. Me sentía tan impotente al ver semejante poder, sin duda, ahora sé porque el Clan Uchiha es de los más poderosos.

 _Necesito hacer que Itachi desactive su armadura._

Cerré los ojos e hice unas posiciones de manos.

—Futton: Ryūketsu no kumo (Elemento vapor: Nube Sanguinaria) —comencé a elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo y por consecuencia, mi chakra también.

Solté una espesa bola de humo que rodeó parte del Susanoo, provocando que el gas derritiera sus articulaciones, como si de un plástico se tratase.

Itachi rápidamente lo deshizo, había logrado herir a ambos. Tenían leves quemaduras en el rostro.

Kisame comenzó a correr en mi dirección al igual que Itachi. El poseedor de la espada, hizo una serie de sellos.

Una potente corriente de agua se desencadenó en el campo de batalla.

—Estás acabada, niña. Éste es mi territorio —Kisame se escabulló entre las olas.

Volteaba hacia todos los lados, alerta. Necesitaba salir de aquí y buscar un punto más alto.

—Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua) —Kisame salió del agua y expulsó una gran bestia.

Abrí los ojos con impresión, mis opciones de salir viva se desmoronaban ante mis ojos.

 _Si muero aquí, me encargaré de que quedes en malas condiciones._

—¡Raiton: Jutsu escamas de dragón! —exclamé con seguridad.

Las miles de descargas eléctricas lograron intensificarse, al usar el agua como conductor. Kisame había deshecho su jutsu a tiempo pero eso no evitó que su vestimenta y su cuerpo quedarán dañados.

Caí al suelo jadeante, mi chakra estaba en su límite.

—¡Qué niña tan más terca! —susurró Kisame molesto sin las heridas.

Itachi me había engañado, había salvado a Kisame gracias a un clon.

Ya no podía hacer nada, ni quiera podía moverme y solo logré ver por el rabillo de mi ojo, una siluetas.

—¿Y si la matamos? —le preguntó el espadachín con burla.

—No. Yo me encargo —fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de notar como el pelinegro me cargaba.

 _Lo siento, Yumi._

* * *

 **Yumiko Pov.**

La fría habitación entumía mis sentidos y su voz resonaba en mi cabeza.

—El Hokage les ha estado ocultando muchas cosas, Yumiko. En Raíz, te ayudaremos a pulir tus habilidades y a proteger la aldea como se debe —susurró Danzou.

—¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad? —le pregunté dando media vuelta con inseguridad.

—Te daré una prueba de que estoy en lo correcto —Danzou sonrió y sacó un sobre.

Abrí el misterioso documento y me encontré con un extraño mapa.

—¿Qué es esto? —le mostré el papel.

—Es un mapa que te dirá la verdad.

Apreté mis puños y suspiré.

 _Tal vez, lo mejor sea acepar. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que le hizo al clan Uchiha..._

—Lo pensaré —me dirigí a la salida antes de que Danzou pudiera decir algo más.

 _Ya no quería escuchar sus palabras, que tentaban mi lado irracional. Necesitaba encontrar a Natsuki para contarle sobre el mapa._

Corrí hacia el punto de encuentro en el bosque. Al llegar, me detuve abruptamente al escuchar unos susurros.

—Danna, ¿ya vamos a llegar? —dijo una voz energética de cierto rubio.

—Deidara, no molestes —respondió el mayor.

Tapé mi boca con ambas manos y me escondí detrás del tronco de un árbol. Poco a poco, se perdieron de mi rango de visión.

 _Gracias a Dios no me vieron_ , suspiré.

Empecé a arrastrarme en el pasto, necesitaba alejarme lo antes posible.

—¿Buscabas esto, hn? —subí la mirada encontrándome con unos peculiares ojos azules y una sonrisa arrogante.

Di un pequeño grito de la impresión y retrocedí instintivamente.

 _¿Son parientes de Flash o quizá de Goku? Oh claro, los malditos usaron unos clones de señuelo._

Comencé a escanearlo para averiguar sus intenciones y mi mirada se fijó en el objeto que traía entre manos.

 _Esperen un segundo... ¡ese es el collar de Natsuki!_

—Interesante, Deidara, encontraste la pieza que nos faltaba —añadió la marioneta.

Me levanté de golpe y le arrebaté el collar al rubio con rapidez, el cual, estaba cubierto de sangre.

—¡Oye, niña, yo encontré eso primero! —gritó Deidara con enojo tomándome del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —golpeé fuertemente su rodilla y me alejé con una mortal hacia atrás.

—Vendrás con nosotros —sentenció Sasori y le dirigió una mirada a Deidara.

El rubio asintió y metió sus manos a su bolsa de arcilla.

—¡Katsu! —exclamó al momento en que soltó unas arañas de arcilla y yo solo pude cubrirme con mis brazos.

Sasori se encontraba dentro de la protección de Hiruko y rápidamente, movió el aguijón de su cola en mi dirección.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! —hice una gran bola de fuego que envolvió al pelirojo y lo alejó.

Apreté mis puños y suspiré.

Deidara sacó unas figuras de arcilla que se convirtieron en unos muñecos raros.

—¡Chidori! —grité al destruir uno de ellos y justo cuando creí que había acabado con ellos, se duplicaron.

Cada vez que atravesaba uno, mi mano se quedaba pegada en la figura de arcilla.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamé al ver cómo me rodeaban y se pegaban a mi cuerpo como un chicle.

No obstante, recordé la batalla entre Sasuke y Dei.

Observé los hilos atados a las figuras e hice un clon que se dirigió a pelear con Deidara y Sasori, mientras deshacía los pegajosos hilos.

—¡No tan rápido, hn! —Deidara realizó un sello y cerró uno de sus ojos— ¡Katsu!

Puse mis brazos en forma de cruz para cubrirme de la fuerte explosión.

Entre el humo, divisé a Sasori que volvió a atacarme con su cola, lanzándome lejos o eso creía, tan solo era un clon.

Salté desde su punto ciego y cargué mi puño con chakra, golpeando su armadura y provocándole una gran grieta.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, mocosa! —advirtió Sasori con voz grave.

—¡Kage bushin no justu! —realicé varios clones que atacaron a Deidara y él respondía, con arcilla explosiva.

 _Deidara es muy rápido_ , deduje con cansancio.

Sasori se unió como refuerzo, lanzando varios cuchillos. Di una voltereta hacia atrás e inevitablemente, uno de los cuchillos, logró rozarme el hombro.

—Pronto estarás con tu amiga, hn —expresó Deidara con autosuficiencia.

Le dediqué una mirada de odio y corrí hacia ambos.

 _Así que Pain, está detrás de todo esto._

—Katon: Jutsu lluvia del dolor —solté varias esferas de fuego que cayeron en forma de meteoritos sobre los dos Akatsukis.

Ambos quedaron heridos, avancé entre los escombros y lancé al rubio lejos. Sasori agitó su cola con dificultad y me dediqué a esquivarlo.

Retrocedí y Deidara tiró más figuras de arcilla.

—Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Escudo de Barro) —levanté un muro de tierra que me protegió del ataque.

En un instante perdí el equilibrio y me sostuve de un tronco. Deidara se teletransportó y golpeó la espalda.

 _¿Qué me pasa? Creo que Sasori ya hizo de las suyas, es más inteligente de lo que creí._

—¡Chidori! —salté hasta la marioneta y atravesé una parte de ella.

Deidara me alejó bruscamente de su maestro, iniciando una batalla de forcejeos.

De un momento a otro, noté una fuerte opresión en el pecho y mi cuerpo dejó de responderme.

Miré al rubio con miedo, tomó mi cuerpo como un costal de papas. Sasori salió de la armadura de Hiruko y la guardó en un pergamino.

—Vámonos Deidara, el líder nos espera —sentenció Sasori.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas, aquí esta la siguiente parte de la historia.**

 **¿Se esperaban que Akatsuki apareciera? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Pain? ¿Yumiko aceptará unirse a Danzou? ¿Cómo reaccionará el equipo 7?**

 **¿Les gustaría que hiciera algo para recompensarlos por no poder subir el capítulo? Dejen sus sugerencias en los comentarios.**

 **~Natsuki~**


	17. Capítulo 15 Marca de sellado

**Narradora Pov.**

El cielo estrellado se asomaba entre las montañas que rodeaban Konoha.

Toda la ciudad se sumía en una paz placentera, más sin embargo, la curiosidad carcomía el interior de cierto ojiperla.

No entendía, la razón por la cual, le interesaba la actitud de cierta rubia.

 _Era tan extraño la manera en la que se presentó, parecía ser inofensiva pero podría ser un engaño._

 **Flashback.**

A altas horas de la noche, decidió escaparse de la residencia de la rama secundaria, con un solo objetivo, humillar a Hinata en los exámenes chunin para demostrarles a los altos mandos que era un estorbo, una basura que se tiene que eliminar.

Recorrió el campo de batalla, practicando el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas), una técnica exclusiva para las supuestas sucesoras de Hiashi.

 _Será más que suficiente para quitarla del camino._

Neji estaba más que molesto por las órdenes de su "tío", no bastaba con ser el niñero de Hinata, ahora también tendría que proteger a Hanabi. Por más que derrotará a su prima en cada combate, su tío lo trataba aún peor. Entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que cada golpe dado y cada gota de sangre derramada, era insignificante ante los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga.

Una vez que terminó con el último tronco en pie, tomó sus cosas y reguló su respiración. Era hora de volver.

Caminó por las calles de la aldea, sin prisa alguna. Justo a la salida de Konoha, observó a los guardianes tomando una siesta.

 _Qué patéticos…_

Se giró e inesperadamente, alguien lo tiró al piso. Sacudió su ropa con molestia y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! —gritó Neji subiendo la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero tengo prisa Neji —se disculpó una rubia de ojos verdes con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yumiko? ¿Acaso piensas abandonar la aldea o eres una espía? —Neji se cruzó de brazos impidiéndole el paso.

—Qué tontería dices, Hyuga. Estoy aquí, porque Natsuki está desaparecida ¿contento? —Yumiko rodó los ojos con cierta desesperación por irse.

Neji la dejó pasar y vio como Yumiko se perdía en la oscuridad. Retomó su camino sin más previstos.

 **Fin del flashback.**

El castaño se levantó de su cama, no creía en las palabras de Yumiko. Tenía que averiguar qué es lo que tramaba.

Al llegar al lugar en el que la vio por última vez, no se esperó encontrarse con uno de los sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha.

—Hyuga —soltó Sasuke con superioridad y con la mirada en alto.

—Uchiha —Neji lo encaró con una mirada penetrante.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada de asco y siguieron con la búsqueda. Neji se percató de la actitud del pelinegro.

—¿Buscas algo? —Neji lo dijo con frialdad, se estaba tragando su orgullo por el bien de la aldea.

Sasuke se quedó callado y suspiró. Quería contestarle de manera grosera para que se fuera y lo dejará solo; sin embargo, se está enfrentando a lo desconocido con la misión que le había dado Kakashi.

—Yumiko es muy torpe, necesito informarle sobre la próxima misión —mintió el Uchiha.

—Me crucé con tu compañera y se fue a las afueras de la aldea. Es demasiado sospechoso —hablo Neji con los ojos cerrados.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento, seguido del Hyuga, que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber el pasado de ambas chicas.

Cuando encontraron el lugar, ambos se sorprendieron al ver todo destrozado, eso era indicio de una cosa, una batalla o que una manada de elefantes drogados pasó por ahí. Revisaron el lugar con sus líneas sucesorias activadas y descubrieron el broche que usaba Yumiko, debajo de lo que parecía ser arcilla.

Los dos se miraron confundidos, manteniendo la compostura.

—Es mejor, hablar con el Hokage —opinó Sasuke con los nervios de punta.

—El rastro sigue a unos cuantos kilómetros —Neji asintió y desactivó su byakugan.

Tocaron un par de veces y el Hokage los atendió rápidamente.

—Encontramos indicios de un posible secuestro en las afueras de Konoha. Yumiko está involucrada y hay una posibilidad de que Natsuki, también —Sasuke fue directo al grano.

El Hokage abrió los ojos de la impresión y dejó caer su pipa.

—Traigan a Kakashi —Sarutobi les ordenó a los anbus que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y éstos, desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Minutos más tarde, llegó el ninja copia adormilado.

—¿Qué sucede, Lord Hokage? —preguntó Kakashi con interés.

—Secuestraron a Natsuki y Yumiko. No tenemos mucha información de ello. Te pido que las encuentres, a cambio, te daré un escuadrón anbu —Hiruzen se inclinó en su escritorio.

Kakashi rápidamente se dirigió al lugar dicho por ambos genin con una idea en mente, traerlas de regreso, sanas y salvas.

* * *

Sasuke se retiró del despacho del Hokage, cabreado, porque les ordenó que no se involucraran. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su ruidoso compañero, dudoso en decirle sobre lo que pasaba.

 _Después de todo, ¿en qué podría ayudar? Yo soy un Uchiha y puedo hacer todo sin ayuda y más si es por parte del dobe Uzumaki,_

Desgraciadamente, Sasuke no se había percatado que mientras daba ese discurso mental, ya había tocado la puerta.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Naruto caminó adormilado con las cobijas enredadas entre su pijama y cuando abrió la puerta, recibió múltiples golpes en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, teme?! —gritó Naruto sobándose la frente.

Así es señores, Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el rubio ya había abierto la puerta y siguió golpeteando.

—Se llevaron a Natsuki y Yumiko —Sasuke ignoró los griteríos por parte de su amigo y siguió su camino un poco confundido.

Naruto se quedó en shock y en pocos minutos, salió de su casa arreglado.

—¿Quiénes fueron? Voy a descuartizar a los malditos —Naruto apretó sus puños con rabia y se sostuvo la playera. No quería perderlas.

Sasuke le explicó el plan que tenía y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir a su sensei, pero antes, debían avisarle a Sakura.

Aventaron unas piedras a su ventana y la Haruno salió en bata con el cabello alborotado. Se alegró al ver a sus compañeros, específicamente porque estaba su Sasuke-kun.

—¿Vienes a traerme serenata, Sasuke-kun? —pensó en voz alta.

Naruto y Sasuke negaron con una gotita estilo anime. La ojiverde cayó en la cuenta de que era algo urgente y se fue con ellos, siguiendo el rastro de su maestro.

* * *

En un compartimento subterráneo, los ninjas renegados se encontraban caminando con ambas amigas en los hombros.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Pain con curiosidad.

—Misión completada —Kisame sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados y a su trofeo.

—Perfecto —Pain observó a Konan que suspiró de alivio.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, hn? —Deidara bostezó.

—¿Tienen todo listo? —habló Pain y todos asintieron.

—Procedamos con el jutsu. Empezamos con la rubia —opinó Konan.

Hidan tomó del brazo a Yumiko con brusquedad y ella soltó un quejido mientras trataba de forcejear con el albino.

—¡Suéltame, maldito descerebrado! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que Hidan se enojará y apretará el agarre.

Sin ningún problema, le puso unas cadenas en sus pies. Yumiko se retorcía tratando de zafarse, pero estaba tan herida por su batalla con el dúo de artistas, que era prácticamente imposible.

 _Malditos. El sueño de ser la prisionera de Akatsuki y tener un harem era de Natsuki, no mío. Esto es un error, maldita sea,_ pensó la rubia con molestia.

La ojiverde trató de hacer un justu pero le fue imposible, una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo y se quejó con dolor.

—Ni lo intentes, niña —Kisame sonrió y se colocó con sus demás compañeros, formando un círculo alrededor de ella.

Un símbolo extraño con forma de dragón, se formó debajo de Yumiko que empezó a tirar con más fuerza de las cadenas.

Todas las miradas de los Akatsukis se posaron en su víctima, entonces, una vela por cada miembro se encendió, dejando a Yumiko más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Diablos! No quiero ser su maldito sacrificio.

Pain y los demás hicieron unas posiciones de manos en un pergamino a sus pies.

—Marca de sellado —exclamaron cada uno de ellos.

Yumiko gritó sosteniéndose el cuello con dolor, su piel quemaba como el mismo infierno y su cabeza se invadía de múltiples voces aterradoras. Tomó su cabeza y cayó al suelo, enterrando las uñas en el duro suelo. Sus huesos dolían como si estuvieran rotos, sin duda era peor que la marca de Orochimaru.

Los ojos de Yumiko, se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hasta las mismas lagrimas las sentía como fuego que descendía por sus mejillas. Ninguno de los presentes se inmutó por los gritos de la chica.

En la nuca de la ojiverde, comenzó a formarse un kanji que significaba luz. Su vista se nubló y quedó inconsciente. Un sorprendente chakra blanco inundó la cueva, formando un dragón que revoloteaba arriba de los pergaminos.

En pocas horas, lograron terminar el jutsu y repitieron el mismo proceso con Natsuki; sin embargo, la pelivioleta despidió un chakra negro y su kanji significaba oscuridad.

Pain, Konan y Tobi se retiraron a una misión secreta, dejando al resto de los integrantes a cargo de ambas chicas

* * *

 **Natsuki Pov.**

Vagaba en medio de la oscuridad hasta que vi una extraña luz y corrí hasta ella.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me dolía mucho el cuello. Me di cuenta que estaba atada con unas extrañas cadenas y traté de deshacerme con ellas con un jutsu pero solo me provoco más dolor.

Una multitud de recuerdos sobre Akatsuki hiriendo a mis amigos, cegó mi razón. Cerré los ojos y una extraña sensación de ira inundó mi ser. Quería ver sus caras suplicándome por ayuda, su deliciosa sangre correr por el suelo y escuchar sus últimos latidos.

Un chakra reconfortante recorrió cada centímetro de cuerpo y el dolor se fue. Sonreí macabramente y mis uñas se afilaron, rompiendo las cadenas de un tirón. El poder fluía en mis venas y se sentía tan bien, como si completara mi existencia.

Apreté los puños y observé a los presentes con frialdad e indiferencia. Comencé a reírme de ellos.

—Valla, pero si es Akatsuki, el grupo de los acomplejados —hablé de forma grave y con un aplauso sarcástico.

—¡No vas a decir lo mismo cuando te mate, zorra desquiciada! —Hidan tomó su guadaña.

—¿Matarme? Eres demasiado inútil y perdedor como para hacerlo —sonreí.

Hidan comenzó a correr en mi dirección.

—¿Quieres bailar, albino? —solté preparándome para su ataque.

Salté sobre su oz en un segundo y le pateé el rostro. Pude observar como salía lanzado en cámara lenta y antes de que tocará el piso, me coloqué abajó de él y le propiné una patada que lo elevó. Estando así, me teletrasporte arriba de él y lo golpeé hacia abajo, causándole un gran cráter a la cueva.

Me quité los mechones de la frente y me sacudí el polvo.

—Lástima que tenga que lastimar a una lindura como tú, hn —se disculpó Deidara, lanzándome arañitas explosivas, que esquive saltando hacia atrás.

Hidan me tiró una cadenas que agarré con mis manos e hice un nudo estilo vaquero y amarre a Deidara y a Hidan con ellas.

Corrí hacia Kisame y esquivó mi golpe con dificultad, mi pierna se impactó y perforó la pared. Después retrocedí e Itachi lanzó varios kunais y pude desviarlos todos.

Inesperadamente, Itachi jaló de los hilos, deshaciendo mi señuelo justo a tiempo. Sasori hizo sus hilos de chakra y me dejó inmovilizada. Volví a sonreir y expulsé una onda de chakra que rompió los hilos y los mandó lejos.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —dijo Sasori levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

Kakuzu sacó miles de hilos que me apretujaron, impidiéndome respirar. Mi cuerpo despidió un fuego negro que derritió los alambres que me sostenían y retrocedí.

Los miembros de Akatsuki me rodearon e hicieron el sello del tigre, provocándome cierta molestia en la nuca y me miraron con sorpresa.

—Van a morir y pagarán por lo que hicieron —aseguré con una voz rencorosa.

No sentía culpabilidad por lo que les había hecho, al contrario, me divertía ver su lado temeroso.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Kisame me golpeó con su espada y yo la detuve con una sola mano. El gruñó molesto e Itachi lanzó una bola de fuego en mi dirección. Sin pensarlo, pateé a Kisame tan fuerte que logró atravesar la pared y retrocedí con una mortal hacia atrás.

Tomé a Deidara y le apuñalé el brazo. El rubio gritó de dolor y de la tierra, salieron unas figuras de arcilla que se pegaron a mi piel.

—Raiton: Jutsu escamas de dragón —exclamé desactivando sus bombas.

Un inesperado malestar en mis ojos, provocó que los cerrará y cayera al suelo. No podía mantenerlos abiertos, me quemaban y un líquido extraño salían de ellos.

Sentí los hilos de Kakuzu apretar mi cuerpo y romper uno que otro hueso. Tomé con desesperación mi rostro, el dolor volvía a mí.

Me arrastré por el suelo y vi a Itachi ligeramente sorprendido. Se acercó y tomó mi mentón con su Sharingan activado y comencé a ver todo distorsionado.

—Es el Tsukoyomi —decretó el Uchiha antes de que cerrara los ojos.

 _Un nuevo poder fluía a través de mí..._

* * *

 **Valla, parece ser que Natsuki despertó un poder nuevo pero ¿qué consecuencias le traerá la marca? ¿el equipo 7 encontrará a las chicas? ¿A Neji le preocupa Yumiko? ¿Qué misión le dio Kakashi a Sasuke? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Si quieres ver la imagen del tsukoyomi, ve a la cuenta de wattpad. Si no publico los viernes, serán los sábados. Cada línea en la historia, significa un cambio de escena o narrador.**

 **Gracias por leer, amados lectores :)**


	18. Capítulo 16 Rescate

**Narradora Pov.**

Itachi entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Natsuki, inconsciente. Se sentó en una pequeña silla, situada alado de su cama y comenzó a leer sus pergaminos.

De vez en cuando, Itachi la veía con un solo pensamiento en mente.

 _¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te necesita Pain? Realmente, ¿quién eres Natsuki?,_ analizó Itachi recogiendo sus cosas.

Desde ese día, Pain le ordenó vigilarla. El líder no estaba dispuesto a perder su posesión más preciada.

Pocos días después, el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a seguir con su rutina; sin embargo, presentía algo extraño.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de la chica y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

Frunció el ceño levemente, al ver lo que ocurría. Tobi acariciaba la mejilla de Natsuki e Itachi trató de acercar su oído para descifrar los múltiples susurros por parte del enmascarado. Lo único que logró escuchar fue "Nos volveremos a ver"

 _¿A qué se refería?,_ pensó observándolo. Desde que se unió ese misterioso miembro denominado Tobi, Itachi tenía la sensación de ser vigilado constantemente. Además, no podía dejar de lado las reuniones secretas con Pain.

El Uchiha carraspeó la garganta, y el hombre de la mascará notó su presencia.

Itachi entró y Tobi pasó a lado de él, ignorándolo.

 _—_ Qué sujeto más extraño —se dijo a sí mismo Itachi, notablemente molesto.

* * *

Yumiko abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó en la cama.

—¿En dónde estoy? —se sostuvo la nuca con dolor.

Vio hacia todos lados, buscando algo familiar, pero no pudo reconocer el lugar.

Con dificultad, se levantó agarrándose de la pared.

De pronto, escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y Yumiko fingió estar dormida.

Hidan empujó la puerta, al ver que ella seguía sin moverse, le restó importancia y se fue, dejándola sola.

Cuando las pisadas se alejaron lo suficiente, ella recobró su postura inicial y decidió poner en marcha, un plan para escapar.

Yumiko hizo un clon, a pesar del dolor que le causó por el sello, y lo colocó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

Verificó que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y abrió la puerta.

 _Por ahora todo bien_ , suspiró la chica.

Salió cautelosamente por los largos y vacíos pasillos de la guarida, pero al haber tantas escaleras y pasadizos se perdió.

Luego de varios minutos, logró encontrar la entrada.

Pero no contó con qué Hidan, volvería a hacer una revisión en su cuarto para que todo estuviera en orden.

Al entrar, Hidan se dio cuenta que era un simple clon y fue a advertirles a sus compañeros.

—¡Maldita cabrona, otra vez se escapó! —gritó el jashinista con furia.

Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan e Itachi salieron rápidamente de la guarida, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Yumiko corría a toda velocidad entre la maleza con el objetivo de llegar a Konoha para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Yumiko gruñó por lo bajo al sentir los chakras de los Akatsukis, no tenía salida; o los enfrentaba o moría.

—Terminemos con esto, el tiempo es dinero —declaró Kakuzu con fastidio.

—¡Solo piensas en eso, maldito tacaño! —le gritó Hidan con enojo.

—¡Ya cállense, par de momias! —Deidara se tapó los oídos.

El dúo inmortal lo fulminó con la mirada e Itachi los observó, haciendo que los tres se les resbalara una gota por la nuca.

Yumiko se puso en posición defensiva al ver que se acercaban peligrosamente.

Deidara lanzó sus obras de arte contra Yumiko.

—¡Katsu! —exclamó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

De inmediato, el campo se llenó de un espeso humo que al disiparse, no dejó rastros de Yumiko.

—¿En dónde se metió, hn? —Deidara movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones.

Sorpresivamente, Yumiko apareció bajo tierra y le tomó el pie, pero este solo era un clon de arcilla.

—¡Katsu! —Deidara exclamó desde el árbol donde se encontraba.

El ruido de la explosión aturdió a los Akatsukis, sin embargo, se sorprendieron al ver un tronco hecho cenizas.

—Eso estuvo cerca, idiota —Yumiko le sacó la lengua y volvió a su lugar inicial.

—¡¿Qué dijiste niña?! —Deidara se puso rojo y sacaba humo por las orejas por lo que se ganó la burla de sus compañeros.

Kakuzu lanzó múltiples hilos que salían de sus brazos y Yumiko las esquivó fácilmente.

—¡Quédate quieta! —agregó Kakuzu.

Ella saltó lo más alto que pudo y comenzó a hacer unos sellos en el aire.

—¡Katon: Ame no itami no jutsu! (Elemento fuego: Lluvia del dolor)

Múltiples bolas de fuego caían como meteoros sobre los ninjas renegados.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —Itachi contrarrestó el ataque de Yumiko con facilidad.

Deidara y Kakuzu no habían sufrido daño alguno, gracias a que pudieron esquivarlo con algo de dificultad.

Yumiko cayó de pie, pero de inmediato, Deidara empezó a moldear más arcilla.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu —Yumiko creó una multitud de clones que atacaron al dúo de inmortales y al poseedor del Sharingan.

—Bien —Yumiko se limpió la frente antes de hacer un par de sellos— ¡Chidori!

La rubia destrozaba todo a su paso como un huracán, mostrando su gran destreza con el jutsu de su maestro; no obstante, el artista no se la dejaría tan fácil. Las figuras recobraban su movimiento y se multiplicaban, el rubio estaba orgulloso de su creación.

Yumiko se alejó algunos metros atrás.

—Kage bushin no jutsu —susurró creando 5 clones.

Los clones crearon una apertura en el campo de batalla, logrando así, que Yumiko impactará su chidori en el brazo del artista.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yumiko abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver que Deidara se reía, la había engañado. Su brazo estaba completamente atorado en el marcado torso del clon.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Hidan en el aire.

Yumiko tomó el cuerpo del clon, aún con su brazo atorado, y lo usó como escudo para protegerse de la guadaña. El albino hizo presión en la guadaña, haciendo que la rubia retrocediera.

—¡Estás acabada, rubiecita! —Hidan tomó una apariencia similar a la de un Shinigami y lamió la punta de su guadaña, cubierta de sangre.

Yumiko se tomó la mejilla con su brazo libre y retrocedió asustada. Hidan tomó una de sus dagas y se la clavó en el hombro; sin embargo, no era el único con trucos bajo la manga. Ella sonrió y se esfumó en un segundo.

—¡Patada aplasta cráneos! —la Yumiko real salió de la tierra y le propinó un golpe que lo lanzó contra varios árboles, atravesándolos.

Itachi aprovechó la distracción de Yumiko y le lanzó un kunai en la pierna. Kakuzu la tomó por los hombros y la arrojó contra una roca.

Yumiko tosió sangre y soltó un gemido de dolor. Kakuzu apretó su cuello con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

La rubia se retorció y encajó sus uñas en el mayor, que la dejó caer como un trapo.

Hidan la tomó del pelo para que alzara la vista y Yumiko se negó. La jaló con más fuerza, era un duelo de miradas: morado contra verde. El jashinista la arrastró y Yumiko, volvió a impactarse contra el duro suelo.

Su chakra estaba llegando al límite y el cuello, le provocaba dolores punzantes que se extendían hasta su espalda. Cerró los ojos, analizando la situación, no había de otra.

Se levantó con dificultad, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Los 4 Akatsukis la vieron con desconfianza, ella vio hacia el vacío y trago en seco. Solo había dos palabras para describir lo que ella sentía en ese momento: valor y miedo. Valor que tomaría, para salvar la vida de ella y de sus amigos. Miedo, por llegar a fallarles ahora.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que se extendía desde su cuello hasta sus ojos, se los tapó con ambas manos y unas extrañas marcas recorrieron su cuerpo. Se levantó tambaleante y raramente logró ver a través de ellos. Tomó aire y unas cuántas lágrimas se le resbalaron por las mejillas, los ojos le picaban.

—Futton: Meisu (Elemento vapor: Gas paralizante) —Yumiko expulsó una bola de humo hacia los ninjas renegados que de inmediato contuvieron la respiración y ella sonrió, limpiándose los ojos y observándolos seriamente.

—Já pobre tonta —Hidan trató de moverse pero le era imposible— ¡¿Qué coños hiciste?!

Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, subió la mirada y soltó una risa. Los ninjas de rango S, se quedaron mudos por varios segundos.

—¡Me las pagarás, hn! —Deidara hizo unas muecas extrañas.

—Gané —decretó ella.

Yumiko ignoró las amenazas; corrió lejos de los Akatsukis y se tiró por el acantilado ante la impresión de los ninjas renegados.

Yumiko se dejó llevar por la fuerte corriente, río abajo. Cada vez que se alejaba, la marca le provocaba más dolor.

Pasaron algunos minutos que se le hicieron horas, con mucha dificultad, se aferró a una roca cercana. Respiró con cansancio, su cuerpo tiritaba de frío. Escaló la roca, llegando a tierra firme y se quedó unos segundos viendo el anaranjado cielo que se asomaba.

—Tengo que seguir —se propuso refregándose los brazos para conseguir algo de calor.

Ya al anochecer, su cuerpo daba indicios de no poder más. Caminaba con el apoyo de los árboles, sin saber a dónde ir. La fiebre se hacía presente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

La luz de la luna iluminó una silueta, Yumiko se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Observó por el rabillo de su ojo, a su salvador.

—¿Sa-suke? —Yumiko pronunció con dificultad viendo una silueta borrosa.

—¿Quién más, tonta? —Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Natsuki está...

—No te preocupes, la salvaremos, dattebayo —aseguró el rubio con entusiasmo y con el puño a la altura de sus hombros.

—Gra-cias —Yumiko tartamudeó y Sasuke la apego más a él.

El Uzumaki se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a su rubia amiga.

Yumiko les dio las indicaciones de la guarida y el grupo de Kakashi se dirigió hacia la guarida, quedándose el resto del equipo 7, a cargo de su compañera.

* * *

El equipo anbu, liderado por el ninja copia, divisó la entrada de la cueva. Kakashi utilizó su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos clave y espero a que todos los Akatsukis se fueran.

Una vez despejada la zona, Kakashi salió de entre las sombras, sigilosamente. Hizo los sellos correspondientes y la roca que impedía su paso, se movió. Entraron y caminaron entre los múltiples pasillos. El ninja sensorial, detectó el chakra de Natsuki y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y se encontró con su alumna en mal estado. La observó detenidamente y la sacó de la guarida.

Avanzó por los árboles hasta llegar con sus pupilos. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, Sakura suspiró aliviada y Naruto bajo la mirada. Kakashi les dio la señal, y partieron a Konoha.

La espera se hacía insoportable para los miembros del equipo 7, llevaban varias horas sin noticias de ambas amigas. El chirrido de una puerta, resonó en los pasillos, poniendo en alerta a los presentes.

—¿Cómo están doctor? —preguntó Kakashi nervioso.

—No les voy a mentir, están muy mal heridas y la misteriosa marca en su cuello, no les ayuda para nada —el hombre mayor se acomodó las gafas—. Hemos tratado de retíralo, pero es imposible y necesito de su cooperación.

Kakashi asintió y siguió al médico hasta el cuarto de Yumiko. Con delicadeza, apartó el cabello de su nuca y el ninja copia se quedó sin palabras.

 _Es similar a la marca de Orochimaru, pero ¿cuál era su objetivo al marcarlas?,_ pensó el peliplata confundido.

La tomó entre brazos y se la llevó a una habitación diferente. Kakashi empezó a dibujar algunos símbolos en el suelo y algunos kanjis en la espalda de Yumiko, similares a los que le pone a Sasuke en el anime. Hizo unas posiciones de manos y tocó la nuca de Yumiko, que soltó un pequeño quejido.

Al instante, las luces se apagaron y los símbolos tomaron una luz verde. Yumiko despidió un poderoso chakra blanco con forma de dragón que atravesó su cuerpo. Un sonido similar al de una invocación se desató en la habitación, dejando una silueta extraña.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kakashi con un kunai en la mano.

—Yo soy…

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo 16. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos Tobi? ¿Itachi está celoso? ¿Natsuki despertará algún día? ¿Estarán a salvo de Konoha? ¿Quién será esa silueta? ¿Qué les provocará esa marca?

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a los que siguen y a los que leen o dejan comentarios, me anima a seguir.

~Natsuki~


	19. Capítulo 17 Supresión de la marca

—Yo soy Light y Yumiko es mi contenedor —gruñó la impotente bestia, rodeando al ninja copia.

Kakashi tragó en seco y una gota de sudor, resbaló por su frente.

—La leyenda es cierta... —Kakashi murmuró con voz dudosa, mientras veía a su pupila.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas, humano? Ellas están destinadas a cumplir un objetivo, una profecía; que marcará el rumbo del mundo shinobi —soltó el felino indignado por el comentario.

Un repentino aumento de energía, se desencadenó en la pequeña habitación, provocando el agrietamiento de las paredes. Las feroces colas del felino, se agitaban causando torbellinos.

Kakashi se cubrió de la ráfaga de aire y notó que el pelaje albino del tigre, desprendía chakra rojizo que combinaba con sus marcas, del mismo color. Los ojos afilados del felino se clavaron en él, causándole un escalofrío por la reciente demostración de poder.

 _Es obvio, que no está en su forma original_ , Kakashi lo analizó detenidamente.

—No me queda mucho tiempo, humano. El sello está consumiendo parte de mi chakra. —el felino sacó un pergamino de su hocico y se lo entregó— Más vale que lo uses con sabiduría —advirtió éste.

El nombrado lo tomó y antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, ya había desaparecido.

Kakashi se quedó observando a la nada, sosteniendo con dificultad el pergamino, que yacía entre sus heladas manos.

Un golpeteo resonó en la entrada, seguido de lo que pareció ser un aplauso. El ninja copia sacudió la cabeza y escondió el pergamino entre su chaleco.

—No esperé su llegada —Kakashi se dio media vuelta, ocultando el cuerpo de su alumna con su silueta.

—No creí que estuvieras involucrado, Kakashi. Pero ya que estás aquí, vengo a decirte una cosa —el hombre apretó su bastón.

—Con todo respeto, yo solo obedezco las órdenes del Hokage —añadió el ninja copia.

—El consejo está interesado en ellas. Necesitamos, que Konoha esté protegido para prevenir futuras amenazas —declaró Danzou.

—Son solo niñas, no son lo suficientemente maduras...

—Lo serán. Se te encomendará el deber de entrenarlas, yo las puliré, ¿acaso no quieres el bien de la aldea?—interrumpió el líder de raíz.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, ellas no son armas.

El moreno dio media vuelta, omitiendo el comentario anterior, notablemente confiado. Aquella demostración de poder, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Danzou no se rendiría, hasta obtener sus preciados trofeos que le asegurarían el control de Konoha.

 _Haré que vengan a mí, se necesitan pequeños sacrificios para obtener un gran beneficio_ , pensó Danzou.

—Cuida tus palabras, Kakashi. Eres un excelente ninja y no querrás manchar tu reputación —Danzou se dirigió a la salida y desapareció.

Kakashi suspiró y se llevó a Yumiko entre sus brazos hasta su habitación. Rápidamente, trajo a Natsuki al mismo lugar y realizó la misma serie de sellos. Aún se encontraba en shock, por lo sucedido.

—Supresión de la marca —pronunció el peliplata al tocar el suelo.

Una serie de kanjis se formaron alrededor del peliplata, formando una barrera. El ninja copia supo que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente era pesado.

 _¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!_ , se preguntó tratando de romper los muros.

Una luz blanca lo cegó y Kakashi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar completamente oscuro. Sus pies estaban rodeados de agua, la sensación que le producía ese lugar era tétrica.

Una enorme prisión se alzaba ante sus ojos, sabía que algo terrible añoraba salir de ahí, pero la escasa luz no le permitía ver al dueño de tal condena. Entonces, levantó su banda, mostrando su Sharingan y posiblemente deseo no haberlo hecho. La energía que desprendía, era peor que la del Kyubi, le calaba hasta los huesos. Se levantó con el objetivo de ver a través de esos barrotes pero un golpe —que esquivó con dificultad—, se lo impidió.

—¡Largo de aquí! —gruñó una potente voz.

—¿Qué eres y qué hago aquí? —habló Kakashi enfadado.

—No tengo por que responderte, inútil humano —la bestia volvió a levantar su pata y golpeó el suelo, causando que el ninja copia perdiera el equilibrio.

Un abrumador silencio, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones del poseedor del Sharingan, enfureció a la bestia.

—¡Te dije que te largaras o te mataré! —gritó el animal.

—Como veo las cosas, tú estás en desventaja —Kakashi sacó unos kunais.

La bestia gruñó varias veces tratando de intimidar al peliplata.

—Tú intento de supresión es lamentable. La mocosa, está en mi poder y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo —dijo con veneno.

—Eso lo veremos —Kakashi contraatacó viendo los ojos azules de lo que parecía ser un lobo.

 _La oscuridad la consumirá, al igual que éste mundo, y entonces, no tendré piedad._

Ese fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Natsuki Pov.**

El pasto verde se movía al compás del viento, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el cielo azul, parecía inalcanzable.

Mi mente estaba en paz, era una sensación agradable. Un melodioso canto, detuvo mis pensamientos. Seguí la voz angelical hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pueblo.

Una mujer con facciones finas y con el cabello largo, caminaba apresuradamente entre las coloridas calles de la aldea. No lograba distinguirla con claridad, todo era demasiado confuso.

 _Habrá veces que tendrás que vencer a la oscuridad, aún sin luz._

Me detuve y miré hacia todos lados, buscando al dueño de esas palabras.

 _Las adversidades te harán más fuerte, protégelos y cumple tu sueño._

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate! —grité.

Nadie se detuvo. A mi alrededor solo veía una multitud de gente, que pasaba como si no existiera.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse. La mujer de antes, se encontraba en la entrada de un extraño palacio, el mismo que había visto en mis sueños.

En un instante, el mundo se detuvo y la mujer que iba a entrar al templo se quedó estática. Una risa burlona se escuchó por todo el lugar, era como si viniera de todos lados.

Me tapé los oídos y me quedé paralizada, unas frías manos recorrieron mi cintura, causándome un inexplicable dolor.

—Vendré por ti, Natsuki... —me susurró, apretando el agarre, que quemaba mi piel.

* * *

Abrí los ojos exaltada, pase una mano por mi cabello y por mi frente, retirando el sudor. Tomé mi pecho, mi corazón latía con rapidez.

Levanté la orilla de mi blusa y me di cuenta que no tenía nada, solo fue un sueño. Suspiré y enfoque mi vista en la habitación en la que me encontraba.

 _Genial, es el hospital..._

—Por fin despiertas, querida —habló una mujer cerrando el libro que traía entre manos.

Fijé mi vista en ella, analizándola y no la pude reconocer. Su cabello era rubio con mechones rojizos. Tenía los ojos color miel y la piel clara.

—¿Quién es usted? —le pregunté desconfiada.

—Discúlpame, que descortés fui. Mi nombre es Hikari Aizawa, soy ninja médico —mencionó la rubia.

—Soy Natsuki, ¿a qué se debe su visita? —le dije desconfiada.

—Vine por petición del Hokage, a cuidarlas a ti y a Yumiko —la chica se acercó.

—Gracias, pero ya me siento bien —retiré las sabanas que me cubrían con la intención de levantarme pero fui detenida por ella, rápidamente.

—No puedes irte, estás muy herida —señaló los vendajes que traía.

Suspiré.

—¿Me puede decir por qué estoy aquí? —le pregunté molesta.

—Tuviste un enfrentamiento con unos ninjas muy peligrosos, ¿no lo recuerdas? —me miró preocupada.

—Algo así, ¿cuántos días llevo inconsciente? —la observé haciendo cuentas.

—Más de cuatro días, ayer empezaron los exámenes chunin —respondió tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la salida— Descansa, vendré a verlas pronto.

 _Esperen un segundo... ayer. Mierda, se supone que deberíamos estar en el bosque de la muerte, ahora Akatsukis, porque no se les ocurrió otro día._

Me levanté de mi cama, y empecé a correr por todos los pasillos, buscando la habitación de Yumiko.

 _¡Bingo!_

Entre como alma que lleva el diablo y cerré la puerta. Respiré agitadamente y sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme.

—Eres una tonta —Yumiko apretó su abrazo y me correspondí.

—Estoy bien —aclaré sarcásticamente, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Desapareciste y yo creí... —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento, pero no es momento de ponernos sentimentales. Tenemos problemas —dije seriamente—. Y necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué ocurré? —Yumiko se sentó en la orilla de la cama, bastante preocupada.

—Al parecer, el objetivo de Akatsuki era que no participáramos en los exámenes. Tenemos que idear un plan para alcanzar a Naruto y evitar que Orochimaru haga de las suyas —solté con cansancio.

 _No entiendo el por qué no querían que participáramos, ¿tendrá algo que ver Orochimaru? Esto tiene muy mala pinta._

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Contamos con dos días y medio —caminé de un lado a otro.

—¡Es una locura! —Yumiko gritó a lo que yo le hice señas de que bajara la voz.

—No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que partir hoy en la noche, sin que nadie lo note. Además, de las provisiones... —tomé mi mentón pensativa.

—Dos clones serán más que suficientes para recoger nuestras cosas y como señuelo —opinó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Los guardias harán rondas nocturnas, pero se retiraran a media noche, así que no tendremos ningún problema. Te veré aquí, a esa hora —agregué abriendo la puerta y ella asintió emocionada.

* * *

Pasaron muy rápido las horas y faltaban poco minutos para la última guardia.

Escuché unos fuertes pasos en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia mí habitación y fingí estar dormida. La puerta emitió un chirrido y cuando me aseguré de que los pasos se alejaron, me levanté con rapidez. Caminé hasta el armario con la esperanza de encontrar mi ropa, por suerte, así fue.

Tomé un pequeño sobre qué venía con una caja y lo abrí.

 _Espero que sea de tu agrado._

 _Hikari Aizawa._

Era un hermoso atuendo ninja que combinaba perfectamente con mi estilo. Me lo puse sin ningún problema e hice un clon, que se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba.

Abrí la ventana y sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Con mucho cuidado, escale las paredes con algo de chakra hasta llegar a la ventana de mi rubia amiga, que me esperaba ansiosamente.

—Es hora de irnos —le dije seriamente hasta que la observé fijamente y me di cuenta que su atuendo había cambiado.

Yumiko portaba un kimono corto con manga corta de color mostaza y cuello en v, ceñido al ía un cinto color rojo que abarcaba su abdomen, una blusa de rejilla abajo, un short negro y botas del mismo color con un tacón pequeño.

Ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y empezó a dar vueltas como si estuviera modelando.

—¿Te gusta? —me dijo alzando las dos cejas.

—Es lindo —una gota rodó por mi nuca.

Ella se carcajeó.

 _Mi atuendo lo ha dejado en visto._

—Vámonos —mencionó haciendo un clon y tomando su bolso.

Concentramos chakra en la planta de nuestros pies y llegamos hasta el techo, una vez ahí, comenzamos a saltar de techo en techo.

La fresca brisa nocturna golpeaba mi rostro, se sentía bastante bien. En poco tiempo, logramos divisar la espeluznante entrada del bosque de la muerte. El clon de Yumiko al vernos, dejó las provisiones en el suelo y desapareció.

—Es hora de patear algunos traseros —aseguré tronándome los dedos, mientras Yumiko abría la reja.

* * *

El bosque era mucho más grande de lo que me imagine, la maleza impedía nuestras visión y la humedad se hacía presente en el ambiente.

Nos detuvimos en una zona despejada, con la intención de hacer algunas guardias y descansar.

Subí por las ramas de los árboles hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo e hice la primera guardia, que pasó sin ningún problema. Yumiko, tomó la siguiente guardia y dejé que mi cuerpo se llevará por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Escuché una explosión cercana a donde estábamos. Tomé mi katana, regalo de Hikari, y bajé del árbol, posicionándome a lado de Yumiko.

Ambas nos miramos y nos pusimos alerta. Un extraño sonido similar al de una corriente agua, se desencadenó.

—Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Escudo de Barro) —exclamó antes de múltiples bolas de agua nos golpearan.

 **Continuará...**

 **Aquí está el capítulo, mañana o más al rato publicaré la otra parte, que sería un regalo para todos los lectores que me han tenido paciencia. Muchas gracias por votar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Los amo.**

 **~Natsuki~**


	20. Capítulo 18 Exámenes chunin

De la maleza, salieron 3 ninjas con la insignia del sonido.

 _¿Por qué a todos les gusta salir de los arbustos? Sean más originales. Creo que están saliendo del closet._

—Entréguenos el pergamino que tienen y podrán irse —el peliverde se acercó.

—Pierden su tiempo, bola de idiotas. No tenemos ningún pergamino —escupí con franqueza.

—No se hagan las tontas, ustedes nos han robado nuestro pergamino —el ninja más alto nos apuntó.

—No les daremos absolutamente nada —dijo Yumiko con una mirada exraña.

El peliverde, que parecía ser el líder sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Senai Jashuu (Manos de serpiente) —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, invocando todo tipo de serpientes.

—Katon: Goukakyu no justu —grité lanzando una fuerte llamarada que acabaron con los reptiles, dejando solo un miembro a la vista.

 _¿Dónde está? ¿Arriba? No. ¿Abajo? No. ¿A los lados?_

Un chirrido casi imperceptible, desvió mi atención a Yumiko, logrando interceptar al castaño con mi espada.

—Eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente —sonreí viendo su mirada de terror, empujando su kunai con fuerza.

—¿Esos… ojos? ¿Qué e-res? —tartamudeó con un ligero temblor en las manos.

 _¿Eres retrasado? Fíjate, que soy un unicornio escupe arcoíris._

Voltee ligeramente mi cuerpo, pateando al peliverde que cayó al suelo. Tomé al castaño de la camisa y lo golpeé, mandándolo lejos. Al instante en que tocaron el piso, se esfumaron.

—No podrán ganarnos, el poder de Orochimaru-sama está con nosotros —la voz se esparcía en el viento como un eco, impidiéndome analizar la situación.

 _¿Así? La fuerza me acompaña._

—Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con estos tipos, Nat —me dijo Yumiko, cubriéndome la espalda.

Asentí y Yumiko logró ubicarlos en un árbol cercano.

—Futton: Meisu (Elemento vapor: gas paralizante) —susurró soplando una bola de humo blanquecino.

—¡Chidori! —exclamé escalando el tronco y atravesándolo.

Una sustancia pegajosa se esparció por todo mi brazo. Había logrado herir al moreno, su mano apretaba fuertemente mi muñeca y no mostraba signos de dolor. Lo golpee por el costado pero logró detener mi patada, entonces, giré mi cuerpo con mis muñecas, pateándole el rostro.

—Patada aplasta cráneos —Yumiko voló por los aires, golpeando al ninja y dejándolo inconsciente.

—No te salvaras de esta, niña —el peliverde hizo unos sellos— ¡Harizasu! (Agujas con campanilla)

En una fracción de segundo, el peliverde se había triplicado, traté de analizarlos; no obstante, caí de rodillas tapándome los oídos.

—¡Levántate! —me ordenó con voz gruesa que retumbó en todo mi cerebro, provocándome un agudo dolor en los tímpanos.

Cerré mis puños e hice unos clones de sombra que se dirigieron con mucha dificultad hasta el ninja. Lancé una patada hacia sus costillas, pero el ninja se dobló de manera extraña, evitándolo. Su brazo, comenzó a enrollarse por mi muñeca, asfixiando mi cuerpo poco a poco y desapareciendo mis clones.

—Esta técnica me la ha regalado mi lord, ¿te gusta? —el peliverde me susurró con picardía mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima, pero era imposible.

Yumiko se distrajo de su pelea con el ninja restante, y quiso acercarme a mí.

—Yumi, no te acerques, ¡puede absorber tu chakra! —le susurré jadeante.

Yumiko negó con la cabeza y miró a ambos ninjas que estaban de pie. Cerró los ojos, mostrando una mirada como la de aquella vez, cuando vi a Itachi.

— _Blood_ —susurró alzando las manos.

Los ninjas empezaron a retorcerse, Yumiko controlaba el fluido de su sangre, expulsándola por su boca y formando una esfera, donde los envolvió a ambos.

Los cuerpos sin vida, resonaron en el suelo y tomé el pergamino que nos faltaba. Observé a la ojiverde con asombro, estaba agotada. La ayudé a sentarse en un tronco hueco.

—¿Cómo conseguiste los pergaminos? —le pregunté.

—Los tomé, cuando ellos bajaron la guardia. Se veían tan cansados, que si no lo hacíamos nosotras, alguien más se los hubiera llevado —me contestó y yo solo suspiré.

Retomamos nuestro camino, tomando un descanso cada cierto tiempo, desgraciadamente, no contábamos con que el bosque parecería una película mal hecha de terror.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la impresión. Quería correr pero mi cuerpo no me respondía hasta que la voz de Yumiko me sacó de mi transé.

—M-m-mierda —susurró al señalar la imponente bestia que se encontraba enfrente de nosotras —¡Corre!

—¿Es enserio? ¡Yumiko! —grité jalándola.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez y corría hasta donde me daban las piernas. Nos metimos en una pequeña cueva, que estaba algo oscura, húmeda y estrecha.

—¡Esto es asqueroso! Es como ver a Orochimaru, Kabuto y Danzou haciendo un trío —Yumiko se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Si me amas, termina con mi sufrimiento y dispárame —susurró Yumiko resignada.

—Para tu buena suerte, aquí no hay…

—Oye, creo que… —Yumiko me interrumpió.

—Espera —levanté mi mano en señal de que parara—, te estaba explicando que no hay armas, así que…

—Es que hay algo —Yumiko señaló algo detrás de mí con miedo.

—¡¿Qué?! Aquí no hay… —me voltee y me quedé estática—nada.

Un arácnido gigante me observaba con sus múltiples ojos y me escaneaba con sus peludas patas. Grité fuertemente y comencé a mutilarla una y otra vez.

—¡Arrepiéntete demonio, hijo de Charlie Charlie y Voldemort! —agregué con desagrado y con una biblia en la mano.

—Y si, ¿era Spiderman en su forma natural? —se compadeció Yumiko cuando le prendí fuego.

Observe asqueada mi ropa, estaba toda manchada y mi cabello era un verdadero desastre.

—¡Somos un asco! —se burló Yumiko cambiando de tema.

—¡Sí! Pero por ahora será mejor buscar un buen refugio. No podemos gastar todas nuestras energías ahora, no sería conveniente.

Yumiko asintió y volvimos a retomar nuestro camino. El bosque era bastante grande y lleno de vegetación, pero la atmósfera era tan tensa que le deba un aspecto terrorífico.

Nos mantuvimos alerta todo el tiempo, siempre vigilando nuestro alrededor como si fuéramos un radar.

Luego de cierto tiempo, logramos encontrar lo que parecía un pequeño río.

Nos metimos sin dudarlo —dejando obviamente la ropa en la orilla de éste—, y deje que la fría agua hiciera contacto con mi piel. Tengo que admitirlo, se siente bien.

Un rato después, nos encomendamos a seguir nuestro camino y, además, un refugio.

Por suerte, encontramos una pequeña cueva en la que pasaríamos la noche.

Me recosté en el frío suelo, cerca de la fogata, y cerré mis ojos para luego caer profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día, nos levantamos con los primeros rayos del sol y comenzamos a saltar de árbol en árbol.

Nada nos detendría ahora, me sentía mucho mejor y más motivada. Teníamos que llegar a tiempo o si no dejaría de llamarme Natsuki.

El bosque se fue despejando para dejar a nuestra vista una gran torre, a la cual, entramos sin dudar.

—Bien, parece ser que lograron llegar —dijo el vigilante observándonos—Abran los pergaminos.

Yumiko saco los pergaminos de su mochila y los abrio.

—¡Felicidades! —salió Iruka-sensei de una bola de humo—. La segunda fase la completaron con éxito.

Ambas sonreímos ampliamente e Iruka nos indicó el camino para pasar.

—¡Estoy emocionada! Esta torre es más grande de lo que me imagine —gritó Yumiko feliz.

—Yo igual pero, ¿contra quién crees que peleáremos? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

—No lo había pensado —dijo deteniéndose enfrente de la gran puerta.

—¿Estás lista? —le dije mientras me tronaba las muñecas.

—¡Sí! —afirmó.

Mi corazón se aceleró, y mis manos se pusieron sudorosas al tocar el picaporte. Vi a Yumiko y asintió, entonces, suspire y giré el picaporte.

 _Siempre quise hacer esto. Ábranse perras, que ya llegamos._

Se escuchó un leve crujido en la habitación y todos voltearon a vernos.

Nadie se movía ni decía una palabra hasta que Naruto y Sakura corrieron hacia nosotros.

—¡Yumiko-chan! ¡Natsuki-chan! —gritaron al unísonido.

—¡Chicos! —exclamé abrazándolos al igual que Yumi.

—¿No se supone que deberían estar en el hospital? —preguntó Sakura en forma de regaño.

—Sobre eso, es una larga historia —reí ante la mirada de Sakura.

—¿Se escaparon? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Mm no, solo salimos sin avisar —dijo Yumiko con seguridad.

Caída al estilo anime por parte de todos.

—¡Pero lo importante es que tenemos salud! —bromeé.

—¡Es cierto, dattebayo! —asintió el rubio.

—¡Hey ustedes! —gritó uno de los jounin señalándonos— Ya va a comenzar el examen.

—¡Bien! — gritamos todos mientras nos dirigíamos y nos daban el discurso más largo de nuestra vida.

 _¿Por qué Shikamaru si se puede dormir?,_ observé al cabeza de piña que tenía un hilo de saliva.

—¡Vaya, al grano! —rezongué de mal humor.

Todos asintieron y el ninja sensorial me fulminó con la mirada.

Subimos a las plataformas para ver las peleas y la mayoría estaban atentos al monitor para ver quién sería su rival.

—Combate uno: Yoroi Akadō contra Sasuke Uchiha —dijo el jounin.

—Hmp —asintió el Uchiha dirigiéndose a la arena.

—¡Sasuke, patéale el trasero! —grité emocionada.

—¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura.

—¡Sin piedad! —exclamó Yumiko.

—¡Más te vale que ganes, dattebayo! —dijo el rubio.

—¡No perderé! —le contestó Sasuke.

La batalla se tornó bastante complicada para el Uchiha pero logró encontrar el punto débil de su oponente y pocos minutos después, Sasuke había hecho papilla a su contrincante.

—Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha —afirmó el juez viendo al ninja inconsciente.

Felicitamos al pelinegro y este nos devolvió el gesto, deseándonos suerte. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me observaba o posiblemente ya me volví loca.

Todos volvieron la vista al monitor pero lo que vi me dejó en shock. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi mente se puso en blanco. Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría por la boca y miré a Yumiko que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 _No puede ser…_

* * *

 **Aquí esta la recompensa por todo su apoyo, capítulo doble. Espero que les guste.**

 **¿Quiénes serán los oponentes de nuestras protagonistas?**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 **~Natsuki~**


	21. Capítulo 19 Combates (12)

—T-te t-tocó con —tartamudeó mientras señalaba con manos temblorosas al sujeto en el área de combates— Kabuto.

Mi sangre se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar, tensé levemente la mandíbula y apreté mis puños para así, dirigirme hacia la arena y verlo a los ojos.

Logré sentir como todos me miraban y el ambiente se tensaba hasta el punto de ser sofocante.

—¡Vamos Natsuki-chan! —gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

Levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba ese tipo, con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante e hipócrita de siempre. El me ignoró completamente.

—Comiencen —dijo el jounin.

Me puse en posición de defensa y me di cuenta que él tenía la intención de retirarse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte, marica! —le grité de mala gana mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en mi rostro—. Tú oponente, seré yo.

—¿Tú? Mira mocosa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear —me observó con asco— con alguien como tú.

—¡Date por muerto! —me teletransporté hasta quedar enfrente de él y susurrarle en el oído—. ¿Acaso tienes que ir a lamberle los zapatos a Orochimaru?

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Tendré que deshacerme de ti —susurró acomodándose sus lentes con notable furia.

Entonces me separe y el comenzó a lanzarme kunais que yo logré esquivar muy fácilmente. Corrí hacia su dirección y comenzamos un ataque de taijutsu.

Tenía que admitir que era bastante bueno pero no era muy veloz. Sé que es un ninja médico y tratará de dañarme algún órgano o tejido importante.

Logré ver una apertura y le propiné una buena patada en el hígado.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó limpiándose el polvo.

—¿Eso es todo? —lo vi con desprecio — ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a una mujer!

Kabuto lanzo bombas con un misterioso humo color rosa y por instinto contuve la respiración. Lancé algunos kunais para tratar de ubicarlo pero no funcionó.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ , pensé cabreada.

Una corriente de aire casi imperceptible para un humano se desarrolló detrás de mí, lo que hizo que volteará para detener su kunai. Por obvias razones él era más fuerte, por lo tanto, tomé su mano que tenía el kunai y lo doble en su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

Puse un pie en su espalda y lo tumbé al suelo.

—Un brazo no debería doblarse así —dijo Yumiko con una mueca.

Se escuchó un puff, y me di cuenta que era un maldito clon. Lo busqué, por todos lados y no lo encontré hasta que se me ocurrió acumular un poco de chakra en mi puño y golpear el suelo.

Mi puño sangraba, debido a que aún no me acostumbraba al chakra.

Toda la arena retumbó y encontré a Kabuto entre los escombros. Se levantó rápidamente y me di cuenta que él estaba acumulando chakra también.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —grité lanzándole una gran bola de fuego.

—¡Cuidado! —escuché el grito de Yumiko y volteé hacia el techo.

Solo pude cubrirme con mis brazos, recibiendo todo el impacto.

—¡Agh! Te voy a matar bastardo—grité de dolor al ver la herida de mi brazo.

Ignoré el dolor por un momento y volví a acercarme a Kabuto que estaba en posición de defensa. Antes de que él lo pensara me puse detrás de él y le di una buena patada en la espalda.

Observé mi brazo que no se veía nada bien, y escuche la carcajada de Kabuto.

—Pobre estúpida, ¿creíste que podrías vencerme así de fácil?

Ese jutsu contenía un potente veneno que no tardará en matarte.

—No me conoces —le dije viéndolo como psicópata— ¿Crees que moriré tan fácil?

Tome impulso y salté para luego tomar unos kunais y lanzárselos. Trató de golpearme el rostro, no obstante, detuve su puño y se lo retorcí.

Se deshizo del agarre y se esfumó.

 _¿A dónde se fue?_ , pensé viendo a todos lados.

Un espeso humo amarillento se esparció por el campo. Contuve la respiración nuevamente.

Sentí un fuerte jaloneo y me encontré con el peligris. Empezamos a forcejear hasta que él logró posicionarse detrás de mí y puso un kunai en mi cuello. Sonreí y noté como el filo del cuchillo se encajaba en mi piel.

Me abalancé hacia él y comencé a darle golpes en el rostro.

—¡Esto es por todo lo que hiciste maldito! —grité enojada al percatarme que mi cuello me ardía.

—¡Es imposible! Esos ojos...—dijo sorprendido.

—Solo te digo una cosa —lo vi a los ojos mientras lo tomaba de su camisa— No toquen a Sasuke, ¿entendido?

Kabuto sonrió y se soltó de mi agarre con brusquedad.

—Valla, valla —Kabuto se lamió los labios—, otra más de la lista del Uchiha.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo? —lo volví a tomar de la camisa.

—¿Estás sorda? Es obvio que Sasuke no te hará caso, para él, es más importante su preciada venganza. Mírate en el espejo, te ves patética tratando de retrasar lo inevitable —mis manos empezaron a temblar, debilitando el agarre.

 _Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, mi corazón se desmorona..._

—¡Estás equivocado! Yo no siento nada por Sasuke, sin embargo, no dejaré que caiga en unas manos tan viles. No me importa si tengo que ir hasta el mismísimo infierno, lo salvaré de ustedes —le grité separándome de él.

 _Yo te salvaré, es una promesa._

—Únete a nosotros, Natsuki. Tú y Yumiko, estarán más cerca de él —me miró a los ojos con un extraño brillo.

 _Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez sea la única manera..._

Caminé hasta él con la cabeza gacha y podía escuchar su risa en mis tímpanos. Me deshice de mis kunais, lanzándolos a diferentes puntos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Natsuki?! —escuché los gritos de mi equipo.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio, si decido unirme? —susurré.

—Orochimaru-sama te ofrecerá poder y la oportunidad de estar con tu amado —respondió Kabuto.

Miré al resto de mi equipo y sonreí.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —Kabuto me observó de arriba a abajo.

Fui levantando la mano de poco a poco ante la atenta mirada del peligris que se reía.

—Creo que la participante... —habló el ninja sensorial antes de ser detenido por Kakashi.

—¡Vete al demonio! —levanté la mirada mientras jalaba los hilos que unían a los kunais y dejaba amarrado a Kabuto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el subordinado de la serpiente.

—¡Futton: Ryuketsu no kumo! (Elemento vapor: Nube sanguinaria) —grité al mandar una bola de humo hacia Kabuto que se retorcía de dolor.

Sus gritos agonizantes inundaban el campo hasta que cesó repentinamente y dejó de moverse. Caminé lentamente y escuché unas leves risas.

 _¿Qué rayos? Algo no está bien aquí._

—Me subestimaste, Natsuki-chan —una voz aguda resonó a mi alrededor.

Miré fijamente el cuerpo de Kabuto y éste comenzó a mover su cabeza, mirándome.

Una sonrisa sádica que acompañaba un par de temibles ojos verdes, me veían. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente y solo veía a mí alrededor, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si ellos no viesen lo que yo estaba presenciando.

—¿O-Orochimaru? —murmuré alejándome, al ver cómo la cara de Kabuto se desfiguraba.

—Me decepciona que no lo supieras antes, Natsuki —Orochimaru se zafó de los hilos.

 _¡No puedo moverme!,_ traté de articular alguna de mis extremidades.

—¡Aléjate! —retrocedí unos cuántos pasos con dificultad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí, podía observar cada una de sus arterias— ¡Blood! —sus órganos se retorcían a mi voluntad y su sangre se derramaba en su cuerpo.

—¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte! —soltó una risa entre sus quejidos. Avanzó mientras se sostenía su estómago y yo me aferré a la idea de aplastarlo como la víbora que era.

Caí de rodillas con la respiración entre cortada, mis ojos estaban débiles. Orochimaru hizo varios sellos manuales, lanzando múltiples serpientes en mi dirección.

¿ _Cómo es posible que aún pueda moverse?_

—Raiton: Jutsu escamas de dragón _—_ toqué el suelo, propagando las descargas eléctricas y matando a la mayoría de las serpientes.

Un golpe en mi quijada, hizo que volará algunos metros. Orochimaru había salido de la tierra con algunos rasguños y mi cuerpo estaba adolorido.

—Vendrás a mí, al igual que Sasuke —se acercó con seguridad.

—¡No...no te lo permitiré! —apreté mis labios y corrí en su dirección con el puño en alto— ¡Ahh! —estampé mi mano en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo.

Orochimaru se chupó la sangre de sus labios y empezó a correr a mi alrededor.

¡Puedo verlo! Cada movimiento...

Detuve su puño pero su impresionante fuerza me hizo retroceder.

—Tengo que admitir, que eres mejor de lo que esperaba —igualmente detuvo uno de mis puños y comenzamos a forcejear. Retrocedí con una marometa hacia atrás.

—Genjutsu: Shikumi no jutsu (Visión de Muerte) —murmuró el sannin con una sonrisa retorcida.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, el sudor recorría mi frente y mis manos estaban congeladas.

 _¿Estaba muriendo? ¡No...imposible!_

—Es tu fin —sentenció Orochimaru lanzando múltiples serpientes y apreté mis labios con fuerza, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Yumiko y Kakashi se habían interpuesto, y Orochimaru había desaparecido.

* * *

Me siento muy apenada por no haber podido subir antes, pero al llegar del viaje me enteré que habían cambiado mis horarios, lo que resultó en un caos, porque mis exámenes y mis proyectos se recorrieron, lo que me llevó días sin dormir pero logré terminar.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por tenerme paciencia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¿Creen que Yumiko y Kakashi hayan salido ilesos? ¿Natsuki está enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Sakura y Yumiko? ¿Podrán impedir que se vaya? ¿Yumiko y Natsuki pasarán la siguiente ronda?

~Natsuki~


	22. Capítulo 19 Combates (22)

# Pongan música.

 **Naruto- It´s the training. (Youtube)**

* * *

—L-la ganadora es... Natsuki —tartamudeo el ninja desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché la voz grave de Kakashi.

Mi vista se clavó en el suelo, y con las manos temblorosas apreté mi blusa. No entendía nada, de lo que había ocurrido, mi mente era un manojo de pensamientos.

—Natsuki —susurró Yumiko y me levanté del suelo.

Lo tenía entre mis manos y lo dejé ir, fui tan...débil.

Me limité a asentir ante el rostro serio de Kakashi y le dije que más al rato iría a que me curaran las heridas. Se escuchaban murmullos por todo el campo mientras subía las escaleras. Di un gran suspiro y me dejé caer en el suelo, estaba agotada. Observé de reojo a Sasuke e hice una mueca.

 _Tal vez es inevitable que te vuelvas un emo vengador_ , pensé esto último con una risa.

El sonido del monitor distrajo mis pensamientos, era el momento de la batalla de la pelirosa. Me dirigí hasta donde estaban mis compañeros, y recibí un abrazo por parte de Naruto que me recriminaba por el susto que le había causado. Yumiko me felicitó a la par de Sasuke y acompañamos a Sakura.

—Sakura, buena suerte —la tomé del brazo antes de que bajará, se notaba muy nerviosa por su combate y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

La pelea fue algo corta, Ino logró atrapar a Sakura en su técnica pero ella logró deshacerla con dificultad. Ambas se dieron un golpe en la cara y quedaron noqueadas.

—Creo que es mi turno —Yumiko sonrió nerviosa al ver a su contrincante, Chouji Akimichi.

* * *

Yumiko Pov.

Bajé con seguridad al encuentro con el castaño. Observé a todos los equipos que se encontraban en la parte superior.

—¡Tú puedes, Yumiko-chan! —me alentaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Suerte, rubia —leí los labios del Uchiha y sonreí internamente.

 _Como siempre, directo al grano Uchiha._

Por último, miré a Natsuki la que hacía extrañas imitaciones de una lucha imaginaria y me levantaba el puño en alto, en señal de victoria.

 _Si, que es bipolar..._

—Gánale, Chouji —gritó Shikamaru.

—Dale su merecido, _gordito_ —gritó Ino.

Chouji empezó a ponerse como poseído y a expulsar humo por las orejas. Él jounin me miró con inseguridad y dio inicio a la batalla.

—Terminaré éste encuentro, será cuestión de algunos segundos y luego sigues tú, Ino —me miró con una vena hinchada— ¡Jutsu de expansión! ¡Tanque de bola humano!

 _No quería lastimarte Chouji, pero no me quedas otra opción_ , pensé esquivando los ataques del castaño.

—Futton: Meisu (Elemento vapor: gas paralizante) —solté una bola de humo al instante en que, Chouji se incrustó en la pared.

—Eso no funcionará, mi cabeza está totalmente cubierta —el Akimichi hizo una breve pausa para luego, gritar asustado— ¡No me puedo mover!

—¡Patada aplasta cráneos! —sonreí y comencé a tomar vuelo como un torbellino, impactando fuertemente en el moreno, causando que se desinflara.

Salté con una mortal hacía atrás.

—La vencedora es Yumiko —los gritos de mi equipo resonaron por todo el campo.

—Lo siento, Chouji —me disculpé ante el Akimichi, que se encontraba noqueado.

Subí a las gradas y respondí al abrazo grupal, observé como Kakashi se llevaba a Sasuke y una punzada recorrió mi muñeca, como si me encajaran un cuchillo varías veces. Levanté mi mano y observé que estaba hinchada e instintivamente la cubrí con unas vendas, posiblemente me había lastimado durante mi estancia en el bosque de la muerte.

—Yumiko, ¿también te diste cuenta? —murmuró Natsuki, jalándome a un lugar apartado.

—Los órdenes de los combates han cambiado y Orochimaru está más cerca —asentí confundida.

 _Ahora, todo podía pasar, y no sé si será a nuestro favor o no_ , apreté con fuerza mi muñeca.

—Tenemos que estar atentas a cualquier cosa que ocurra —me dijo mirando de reojo el combate de Naruto contra Kiba.

Asentí levemente al ver cómo Naruto derrotaba al Inuzuka.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Naruto! —lo abracé fuertemente y me sonrió algo sonrojado.

La siguiente pelea era entre Neji y Hinata. Éste último no dejaba de mirarme, lo que me causaba escalofríos.

—¡Tú puedes, Hinata! —gritamos yo, Naruto y Natsuki, aún sabiendo lo que pasaría y ella asintió mirando a su primo.

Neji esquivaba fácilmente los golpes de su prima. Hinata logró ver una apertura pero Neji la detuvo a tiempo y la golpeó justo en el pecho, haciéndola retroceder.

Apreté él barandal con rabia.

La batalla continuó así, Neji golpeaba múltiples veces a Hinata y justo cuando iba a darle el último, no pude soportarlo y salté de las gradas, acompañada de Natsuki.

—¡Basta, Neji! —grité sosteniendo su palma con fuerza, al instante en que los demás lo detenían.

—¡No te entrometas! —Neji se zafó de mi agarre y se fue.

Natsuki tomó a Hinata y rápidamente, se la llevó el equipo médico.

Al término de los combates, el Hokage nos llamó.

—¡Felicidades a todos por pasar a la siguiente ronda! Se les informa que contarán con un mes para pulir sus habilidades, cada quien escogerá un número y en base a ese, se elegirá su contrincante —nos avisó Sarutobi observándonos.

Vi al resto de los participantes y me fijé en alguien particular, una chica rubia.

 _¡Qué extraño! A ella jamás la vi en la serie,_ me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Tomé un papel al igual que el resto de los ninjas. Volteé el papel una y otra vez para confirmarlo, estaba en blanco.

—¿Con quién te tocó? —le pregunté a Natsuki que sostenía su papel desconcertada.

—Con la chica rubia —me contestó frunciendo el ceño antes de ser llamada por Naruto.

—¡Oiga, mi papel está vacío! —le grité al jounin que se encontraba ahí.

—Valla, que tienes suerte. Pelearás con el de la arena, en llegado caso que no llegué Sasuke —señaló a Gaara y me miró con burla.

—Espere... ¡¿Qué?! —tragué saliva mientras veía los ojos asesinos de Gaara, analizándome como si fuera su presa.

 _Mierda, el sensual pelirrojo me asesinará..._

* * *

Natsuki Pov.

Estaba realmente intrigada, esa chica no me daba buena espina, y ni siquiera había visto su combate, lo único que sabía es que pertenecía a la aldea del sonido.

Yumiko se enfrentaría a Gaara, lo que cambiaría aún más las cosas, ya que, Sasuke llegaría tarde por culpa de Kakashi.

—¡La habitación de Sasuke Uchiha! —los gritos de Naruto en el hospital distrajeron mis pensamientos.

—¡Naruto cálmate, estamos en un hospital! —lo regañó Hatake desde el pasillo.

—Kakashi-sensei venimos a...

—Lo siento chicos, no puedo entrenarlos, pero les he conseguido a un mejor maestro —Kakashi sonrió con su único ojo visible.

#

—¡¿Es por qué entrenará a Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?! —chilló Naruto con los puños en alto.

 _Pff...Un ego del tamaño de las 5 naciones, instinto vengador, el amor de Sakura..._

—¡Tranquilízate, Naruto! —Yumiko lo golpeó levemente y éste guardó silencio.

—Les presentó a Ebisu —señaló a un hombre con anteojos oscuros.

—¡Usted, viejo pervertido salido del closet! —le gritaron Yumiko y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Yumiko y Naruto me habían contado, que a él le encantaba espiar mujeres en los baños públicos. Un escalofrío pasó por mi columna vertebral.

—¿No puede hacer una excepción? —le susurré a Kakashi, temiendo por mi estabilidad mental al ver cómo golpeaban a Ebisu.

—No —negó el peliplata con una risa macabra mientras corría por los pasillos.

 _Y él habló de guardar la compostura. Me vengaré, pervertido Hatake._

—Te propongo algo Naruto, si logran escapar de mí, dejaré que Kakashi los entrene —dijo Ebisu.

—Espere, yo no estoy...

Fui interrumpida por un fuerte jaloneo del parte del rubio, que me llevaba en su espalda.

 _Genial, se supone que yo no iba a participar en esto. Para ellos, soy invisible como Shino_ , derramé algunas lágrimas imaginarias.

—¡Naruto! —lo pateé pero él siguió corriendo y rodeé los ojos.

 _Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

—Es mejor que creemos varios clones —opiné bajando del hombro del rubio.

—¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —exclamamos al unísonido.

Nos separamos al escuchar el aviso de Naruto, y logré esconderme en una tienda para descansar.

—Valla, eso sí que estuvo cerca —suspiré de alivio.

—¿Eso crees? —una voz de ultratumba me hizo voltear.

—¡Un viejo pervertido! ¡Ah, me quiere violar! —grité saliendo de la tienda y una ola de chicas con sartenes comenzó a perseguir a Ebisu.

 _Já Já, soy tan malvada_ , me reí como foca retrasada.

Logré ver un manto amarillo a lo lejos y aceleré.

—Yumiko, éste tipo es muy rápido —paramos en un viejo callejón.

Un grito de niña se escuchó por toda la aldea.

—Creo que fue Naruto —Yumiko se tapó la cara con desesperación.

Un carraspeo, nos hizo fijar la vista encima, Ebisu traía una cuerda y la agitaba como vaquero.

—¡Run! —mencionó Ebisu lanzando la cuerda.

Comenzamos a correr entre los callejones más llenos de gente que encontrábamos.

—¡Justsu de sustitución! —ambas nos convertimos en dos ancianas indefensas y vimos pasar a Ebisu.

Nos dirigimos hacía un puente que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y deshicimos el jutsu. Justo en el momento que nos sentamos, vimos a Naruto tratando de golpear a Ebisu.

—Sí que son escurridizas —nos alabó el de anteojos y tomamos a Naruto de la chaqueta.

* * *

Ebisu nos llevó a las aguas termales, después de explicarnos que teníamos que aprender a administrar nuestra gran cantidad de chakra.

Acumulamos algo de chakra en nuestros pies y tratamos de caminar por el agua.

—¡Quema! ¡Quema! —gritamos al sentir el agua en nuestra piel.

—Si siguen así, terminarán hechos caldo —se burló Ebisu y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento, Ebisu trató de atacar a Jiraiya, y éste lo noqueó sin problema.

—Genial, un pervertido acabó con otro pervertido —Yumiko se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Oye tú! No puedes llamarle así al gran Sannin —gritó un castaño de apariencia jounin.

 _¿Y éste de dónde salió?_ , lo miré de arriba a abajo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me puse adelante de Yumiko y Jiraiya se posicionó a lado de él.

—Soy Kenshi —soltó escaneándome con sus orbes grises.

—Como sea, usted acaba de quitarnos a nuestro sensei y ahora tendrá que entrenarnos, dattebayo —Naruto fulminó al sannin.

—Los entrenaré si me traen a alguien madura y con muchas curvas. Aunque ustedes chicas, no están mal... —murmuró esto con un hilo de sangre.

—¡Viejo cochino y pedófilo! —gritamos los 3 antes de golpearlo. Naruto estaba rojo de la furia y echaba humo por las orejas, nos jaló algunos metros lejos de Jiraiya e ideamos un plan.

 _Adiós a mi dignidad y a mi orgullo._

—¡Sexy no jutsu! —exclamó Naruto y nosotras poníamos poses sensuales.

—¿Nos ayudará? —dijo Naruto poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—¡Claro que sí! —ambos soltaron con un río de baba.

Mi cara comenzó a arder de la vergüenza, es increíble lo que uno tiene que hacer.

 _Maldito Kakashi y Ebisu, no se la van a acabar._

Después de algunas situaciones problemáticas, logramos que Jiraiya y Kenshi nos hiciera caso. Llegamos a un claro y nos dijo que le mostráramos nuestros avances.

Ambas caminamos sin problemas arriba del lago, pero Naruto terminó hundido. Jiraiya le quitó el sello que le puso Orochimaru y pudo completar la fase del entrenamiento.

—Bien, Naruto te vienes conmigo. Kenshi, tú las entrenarás a ellas —ordenó el sannin.

—Espere, ¿nos va a dejar así como así? —Yumiko lo fulminó con la mirada, demostrando su desconfianza.

—Están en buenas manos, me atrevo a decir que él está a mi nivel —respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Éste chico, ¿de dónde habrá salido? ¿Qué relación tiene con Jiraiya? ¿Por qué nunca apareció en el anime? ¿Quién eres realmente Kenshi?_

—¡Si las tocas ero-senin 2, te patearé el trasero, dattebayo! —advirtió el rubio siendo arrastrado por Jiraiya hacia el bosque.

—Ya aprendimos a manejar el chakra, ¿qué nos enseñaras? —mencionó Yumiko con una ceja alzada.

—Les enseñaré la técnica de invocación —Kenshi tomó una pose arrogante.

—¡Genial! —sonrió la ojiverde.

Kenshi nos pasó un par de pergaminos y nos mostró los sellos correspondientes.

—Tendrán que firmar el contrato y plasmar sus huellas digitales con sangre. Así —Kenshi hizo algunos sellos— ¡Justu de invocación!

Del humo, salió un reptil monstruoso con orbes doradas y escamas azuladas.

—Eso es... ¡¿Un dragón?! —tartamudeé viendo a la bestia.

* * *

Este capítulo reveló algunas cosas que tendrán impacto más adelante. ¿Quién será la rubia contra la que se enfrentará Natsuki ¿Qué relación tiene Kenshi con Jiraiya? ¿Qué pasará entre Yumiko y Gaara?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, díganme si es de su agrado este estilo de capítulos. Los quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo.

~Natsuki~


	23. Capítulo 20 Un nuevo jutsu

Vi de reojo a Yumiko que tenía la boca abierta, señalando donde antes se encontraba el supuesto reptil. Kenshi asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

 _Otro con el complejo Uchiha, ¿acaso es contagioso?_

Mordí mi pulgar sin dudarlo, y firme el pergamino. Acumulé chakra e hice los sellos.

—¡Jutsu de invocación! —golpeé el suelo levemente y el humo se hizo presente.

 _Espera... ¿Khé?_

—¡¿Un huevo?! —exclamamos Yumiko y yo.

—Creo que será un día muy largo —suspiró Kenshi acomodándose debajo de un árbol.

Después de varias horas, logramos invocar a un pequeño dragón, pero nuestro chakra se agotaba rápidamente. Kenshi nos mandó a descansar, y seguimos así durante dos días.

—¡Esto no está funcionando! —gritaron Yumiko y Kenshi al mismo tiempo para después fulminarse con la mirada.

El castaño suspiró y sin previo aviso, Kenshi sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino y nos teletransportó a una montaña.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó la rubia tragando saliva al ver el barranco.

 _¿Acaso vamos a tomar clases de vuelo? Esto no me gusta nada._

Observé como se acercaba a nosotras con cara maliciosa.

—Es un ejercicio de confianza —sonrió al estilo el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Retrocedimos instintivamente.

—Ni se te ocurra... —fui interrumpida por un fuerte golpe.

—¡Ahh! ¡La que te parió! —gritamos las dos mientras caíamos por el precipicio.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente y tragué en seco.

 _Si no hacemos algo, moriremos._

—¡Justsu de invocación! —cerramos los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

—Hey mocosas, ¿están bien? —dos voces graves nos hicieron volver a la realidad.

Asentí, aún estaba en shock.

—¡Kenshi casi nos mata! —Yumiko apretó el puño con furia y tomé mi pecho con alivio.

Habíamos logrado invocar a dos dragones más grandes que Gamabunta. Tenían sus escamas azuladas y los ojos jade, muy hermosos, a decir verdad.

—¿Podrían ayudarnos a salir de aquí? —les pregunté amablemente y comenzaron a extender sus alas.

Una vez en tierra firme, las invocaciones desaparecieron y vimos al castaño dormido, quitado de la pena.

Yumiko se dirigió a él y lo pateó.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa, niña? —el castaño se paró como resorte.

—Eso te pasa, por casi asesinarnos —respondió Yumiko con un puchero.

—Deberían estar agradecidas, a estas alturas podrían seguir invocando huevos —contestó de mala gana el ninja dando media vuelta.

Rodé los ojos y empezamos a seguirlo de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento.

—Por fin han logrado hacer una invocación decente, pero no es suficiente —nos miró seriamente—, tendrán que dominarla para poder pasar a la siguiente fase.

Yumiko y yo, nos miramos seriamente. Cerramos los ojos y empezamos a acumular chakra. Noté una energía diferente recorrerme, me sentía más fuerte y con mi energía renovada. Mordimos nuestro pulgar e hicimos los sellos correspondientes.

—¡Jutsu de invocación! —las mismas criaturas se alzaron con sus majestuosas alas e intimidantes ojos.

Sonreí de lado, y los dragones desaparecieron. Kenshi nos miraba sorprendido para luego sonreír.

—Perfecto. Antes de poder seguir enseñándoles, necesito saber los elementos que manejan —habló el ninja.

—Los 5 elementos —Yumiko se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso les facilitará las cosas, porque el siguiente jutsu, requiere de la energía de los cinco elementos; sin embargo —nos miró seriamente—, consume mucho chakra, lo que podría llegar a matarlas, ¿están dispuestas a tomar el riesgo?

Asentimos sin titubear.

—Bien, les haré una pequeña demostración —empezó a hacer unos sellos extraños— ¡Mystical Technique: Big Elemental Dragon! (Técnica mística: Gran Dragón Elemental) —unas esferas de energía se alzaron formando un pentágono, para luego, fusionarse y transformarse en un dragón causando una fuerte explosión en el otro lado del campo.

—Creí que... —tartamudeo Yumiko viendo el panorama destrozado.

 _Éste chico, es muy poderoso._

—¿Qué Jiraiya mentía? Están equivocadas —nos miró molesto.

—Lo siento —Yumiko susurró y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

Realmente, aún no he aprendido a no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, recordé a cierto peli negro.

Kenshi suspiró, puso sus manos en nuestras cabezas y revolvió nuestro pelo. Hice un puchero y una sensación cálida invadió mi pecho.

 _Me agrada._

* * *

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una semana, el castaño nos dio una explicación rápida y nos dijo, que se reuniría con Jiraiya a discutir algo importante. Últimamente, tenía un comportamiento extraño.

 _De seguro, fueron a ver mujeres desnudas. Pervertidos de primera..._

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado hacer este jutsu, pero no podía rendirme. Los rumores sobre la chica del sonido sobre sus extraños poderes, se extendió por toda la aldea.

 _¡No perderé!_

Junte mis manos, formando una esfera de rayo, que de inmediato se unió con una de fuego y viento. Las manos me quemaban, pero decidí pasarlo por alto. Una formación rocosa comenzó a girar alrededor de las esferas, seguida del elemento agua. Formaron un pentágono y noté como los brazos me temblaban, aumenté la cantidad de chakra. Solté un grito al expulsar el dragón multicolor que apenas y rozó los árboles.

Miré mis manos, que se encontraban sudorosas. Un repentino dolor en mi nuca, hizo que cerrará los ojos.

¡Libérame! ¡Me necesitas!

Agité mi cabeza asustada, creo que el cansancio me está afectando. Volví a intentarlo, y esta vez pude mantenerlo por más tiempo, pero ya no podía más.

Abrí los ojos por la tenue luz que se asomaba por la ventana.

 _¿Cuándo llegué a mi cuarto? ¿Y Yumiko?_ , toqué mi cabeza que me dolía levemente. Fijé mi vista en mis brazos que dolían como el demonio y se encontraban vendados.

Fui al cuarto de Yumiko, que se encontraba dormida y suspiré de alivio. Con paso apresurado, tomé una ducha y me alisté, pasaría a la florería y le compraría algo a Lee, no es mi estilo regalar flores, pero él fue muy amable cuando llegamos aquí.

Un carraspeó me hizo dar la vuelta y pegar un grito.

—Eres muy ruidosa, despertarás al dobe —señaló el bulto en el sillón.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? —solté de manera brusca y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 _¿Cuándo entró? Estoy tan distraída._

—Las encontramos inconscientes en el campo de entrenamiento y Naruto se quedó dormido —se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

Rápidamente lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve.

—Gracias —lo miré a los ojos y Sasuke asintió.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar? —preguntó una rubia desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se despertara como resorte.

El titubeo un poco, pero fue jalado por Naruto al comedor. Comimos entre risas, por las bromas del rubio, y salimos rumbo al hospital, con las flores que nos había dado Ino.

Preguntamos por el cuarto del moreno y pasamos sin ningún problema; no obstante, me sorprendí al ver a cierto castaño ahí.

* * *

 **Yumiko Pov.**

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver al castaño, apoyado en la ventana mientras su compañero yacía dormido. Gracias a Naruto me enteré, que él los había ayudado en nuestro rescate y jamás le di las gracias.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el Hyuga volteando.

—Venimos a traerle flores a Lee —le respondí.

Él nos fulminó con la mirada y se retiró del lugar.

 _Bipolar._

Puse las flores en el recipiente con agua y le dejamos algunos regalos en su mesa. Realmente me daba escalofríos pensar que Gaara será mi rival, no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte. El ruido de la puerta me hizo voltear y encontrarme con cierta ojiperla.

—P-perdonen si las molesto —Hinata avanzó tímidamente y se agachó— ¿P-podrían entrenar conmigo Natsuki-san y Yumiko-san? —la chica cerró los ojos y puso sus manos juntas.

Natsuki le sonrió y la levantó.

—Claro que sí, Hinata. No hay necesidad del sufijo san, después de todo, somos iguales —le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella nos miró con un leve sonrojo y nos llevó a su casa para estar más cómodas. Salimos al patio y comenzamos con la batalla; golpe tras golpe mejorábamos nuestra agilidad y entendíamos más las técnicas de los Hyugas, revelando las debilidades y fortalezas de cada una.

—¿Acaso me siguen o qué? —soltó de mala gana un cierto castaño desde el pasillo.

—Eso mismo te pregunto —suspiré harta de sus comentarios.

—Veo que están jugando con Hinata, pero pierden su tiempo —Neji se recargó en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—El único que está jugando aquí eres tú, ¿qué te traes? —Natsuki avanzó un paso y lo miró con indiferencia.

—Hm, quiero luchar con ustedes —Neji abrió los ojos y Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Para mí, sería un placer —me troné los dedos dispuesta a avanzar, pero fui detenida por la ojiperla.

—Y-yo lo haré —Hinata tartamudeó poniéndose en posición.

—¿No has aprendido tu lección, Hinata-san? —ironizó el castaño.

Hinata apretó sus puños y se impulsó para tratar de atacar al castaño, no obstante, éste la esquivaba sin ningún rasguño. Logró golpearle el brazo y Hinata soltó un quejido.

—¡Basta! —gritó Hizashi aplicándole la marca a Neji, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Algo se quebró dentro de mí y me puse delante de Neji, con la mirada fija en el padre de Hinata que deshizo el jutsu sorprendido.

—¡No lo vuelva a hacer! —exclamé corriendo hasta el castaño que se encontraba respirando agitadamente.

Natsuki me ayudó a levantar a Neji y Hinata tenía los ojos rojos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. El padre de Hinata se retiró ante las súplicas de su hija mayor.

* * *

Quité las vendas de su cabeza, dejando expuesta su marca y la delineé con mis dedos. Estaba frustrada ante los últimos comportamientos del Hyuga, no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No es justo para ti, que pases por todo esto —susurré expulsando una luz blanquecina de mis manos, que hizo que él ojiperla hiciera el intento de abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿P-por qué? —sus ojos estaban vacíos y su mirada se clavaba en la mía.

—Tú nos ayudaste, idiota —le sonreí desviando la mirada.

Simplemente no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el techo pensativo. Salí de su habitación, encontrándome con Hinata y Natsuki.

—¿Neji me odia? —susurró la ojiperla casi inaudible.

—No creo que te odie, simplemente está algo confundido —Natsuki le puso una mano en el hombro y ella levantó la mirada.

—Será mejor retirarnos, gracias por todo —agradecí observando cómo se asomaba el atardecer.

Ella se limitó a asentir y nos fuimos hasta nuestro departamento; sin embargo, al entrar había un ambiente extraño.

—Alguien estuvo aquí —determinó Natsuki deteniéndome.

La miré extrañada, todo se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar hasta que fijé mi vista en la mesa del comedor, donde se encontraba un pergamino. Me dirigí hasta él y lo abrí cuidadosamente.

 **Espero que aún no te hayas olvidado de mi propuesta. Las estaré vigilando.**

—Maldita sea —susurré.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y arrugué el papel, lo que causó una leve punzada en mi muñeca.

 _¿Qué ganaba Danzou con estas cartas?_

—¿Ocurre algo, Yumi? —Natsuki me miró analizándome.

Le extendí el papel junto con el mapa que me había dado el líder de Raíz y le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que ese viejo es un manipulador de mierda, y podría ser una trampa —opinó notablemente furiosa.

—No lo sé, Nat, creo que ahora si va enserio —mordí mi labio inferior y ella solo quemó el papel.

Ambas nos retiramos a dormir, a pesar de aún tenía ese remordimiento dentro de mí.

* * *

Nos despertamos al día siguiente y nos fuimos al campo de entrenamiento, faltaban pocos días para la final y estaba notablemente nerviosa. Gracias a Dios aún no me había cruzado con el pelirrojo pero sabía de la fuerza que tenía. Kenshi nos saludó y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Quiero ver sus avances, así que se enfrentarán ambas —mencionó Kenshi.

—¡¿Qué estás loco?! —le gritó Natsuki apuntándolo.

Por alguna razón no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, me sentía algo extasiada.

—Solo será un entrenamiento —suspiró el castaño dando la señal de que empezáramos.

Tomamos una buena distancia, y saqué unos kunais de mi bolsillo lanzándoselos. Ambas activamos nuestro Tsukoyomi, y me lancé a tratar de golpearla, desgraciadamente, detuvo mi puño y mi patada, retrocedí con un salto.

Natsuki golpeó el suelo y se cuarteó, haciéndome tambalear.

—¡Kage bushin no Jutsu! —exclamó haciendo unos sellos rápidamente y cinco clones se abalanzaron sobre mí.

—¡Chidori! —fui deshaciendo cada uno de los clones con algo de dificultad.

Volteé rápidamente hacia arriba y la vi empuñando su katana que detuve con un kunai. Empezamos a forcejear y yo sonreí, esfumando mi clon. Ella miró hacia todos lados confundida y entonces jalé sus tobillos, hundiéndola, por otra parte, éste sólo era un clon.

—¡Katon: Ame no itami no justu! (Elemento fuego: Lluvia del dolor) —formé varias flechas que se extendieron a lo largo del campo.

—¡Futon: Kyodaina senpū! (Elemento viento: Toberllino colosal) —Natsuki formó un fuerte tornado que arrasaba cualquier cosa, anulando algunas de mis flechas y produciendo un pequeño sismo.

El humo se desencadenó en el campo, impidiéndome ver. Me sacudí el polvo y agudicé mi vista.

 _¡Bingo!_

—¡Raiton: Jutsu escamas del dragón! —exclamó Natsuki corriendo hacia mi dirección, lanzando poderosas navajas cubiertas de electricidad.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

 _Demonios, es muy rápida._

—Katon: Hi no kabe (Elemento fuego: Muro de fuego) —alcé un muro que envolvió la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó que algunas escamas perforaran superficialmente mi piel.

Corrí de nuevo hasta ella y ambas alzamos el puño y nos golpeamos el rostro.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Natsuki con una sonrisa, limpiándose el rastro de sangre de los labios.

Ambas nos miramos con las respiraciones entre cortadas y asentimos sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

—¡Mystical Technique: Big Elemental Dragon! (Técnica mística: Gran Dragón Elemental) —gritamos al unísonido realizando los respectivos sellos y levantando esta vez, un poderoso dragón blanco y Natsuki uno oscuro, provocando un duelo entre ellos. Aumenté la cantidad de chakra del mío lo que provocó que el de Natsuki retrocediera, por esta razón y en un ágil movimiento, ambos se tomaron y una fuerte explosión nos separó.

Mis huesos chocaron contra el suelo y sentí mi cuerpo adolorido, me levanté con algo de dificultad y pude visualizar que Natsuki estaba menos herida que yo.

Caminé hasta donde estaban ellos y me senté algo agitada.

—Lo han hecho bien, pero me temo que será el último entrenamiento conmigo —Kenshi bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté rápidamente.

No quería que se fuera, a pesar de que era un idiota, estas últimas semanas le he llegado a tener mucho aprecio.

—Tengo una misión importante, pero no se preocupen asistiré a las finales —sonrío pasando una mano por nuestro cabello.

—Esperamos verte ahí, sensei —Natsuki tomó sus cosas y golpeó su hombro levemente.

—Creo que lloraré, es la primera vez que me dicen sensei —bromeó limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

—Como siempre, arruinas todo —le respondí sacándole la lengua.

Nos despedimos de él y seguimos entrenando un buen rato hasta que se hizo tarde y volvimos a casa.

Natsuki se acostó a dormir, mientras yo me puse a dibujar el mapa que me había dado Danzou, no me quedaría con la duda.

Una vez terminado, tomé una capucha y salí del departamento con un objetivo...

 _Descubrir la verdad._

 **Ya se que me tarde mucho, gracias a todos por su paciencia. Los quiero mucho. En resumen, ¿Por que Kenshi se comporta tan raro? ¿Neji x Yumi? ¿Qué planes tiene Danzou? ¿Qué será esa voz que atormenta a Natsuki? Verdades serán descubiertas, además de que ya se vienen las finales, esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**


	24. Capítulo 21 Eres mía

Caminé por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Konoha, escondiendo mi chakra de los guardias, que deambulaban a esa hora. Llegué hasta el edifico del Hokage y escalé por los muros hasta encontrar la primera ventana y entré.

Observé el mapa, y avancé a través de los pasillos, extrañamente vacíos, y descendí por las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a una puerta oxidada. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban hasta el punto de creer que se me saldría del pecho.

 _¡No lo hagas, Yumiko! ¡Puede ser una trampa!_ , escuché una voz que me detuvo por un instante haciendo que volteara y no encontrará nada, solo una sensación de pánico que invadió mi ser.

Tomé la perilla con un ligero temblor en mis manos y por un segundo, la imagen de mis compañeros se me vino a la mente.

 _Aquí se decidirá todo..._

Empujé la puerta, y me encontré con una pila de archivos antiguos. Volví a observar el mapa que indicaba un código y busqué en cada uno de los pasillos, pero nada, era la única clave que no estaba.

—¿Qué ganaba ese viejo con engañarme? —susurré apretando la mandíbula. Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo, con intención de quemarlo hasta que se me ocurrió algo ridículo.

 _Tal vez no está a la vista de cualquiera,_ pensé activando mi doujustu observando cómo cada uno de los números cambiaban.

El sonido de mis pasos resonaba por los pasillos, deslumbré un pequeño estante al final y pude ver claramente que era ese. Lo abrí y encontré muchos archivos ordenados alfabéticamente, hasta que me detuve en el marcado con la I. Tomé la carpeta, quitando el polvo que la cubría y la abrí, en ese instante sentí que mis piernas perderían el equilibrio, apreté la carpeta con fuerza y abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

 _¡¿Qué es esto?! No puede ser..._

 **Clan exterminado... La extinción del gran clan Izumi... Ningún sobreviviente hasta el momento... No se tiene más información.**

Bajé la mirada al resto del texto, que parecía más reciente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro.

 _¿Porque tienen nuestras fotos?_

Cerré los ojos un instante, tratando de analizar todo.

 **Misión encubierta en proceso...**

Posibles sobrevivientes del clan Izumi, Natsuki y Yumiko. No se sabe mucho de su llegada. Poseen poderes extraños y un fuerte chakra.

Solté un grito ahogado, cubrí mi boca ocultando los sollozos, tratando de terminar el documento.

 **Aprobada por el Hokage y el Consejo de la Aldea de la Hoja.  
**  
 _El Hokage... ¿Nos ha engañado? ¿Por qué? Esto no puede ser verdad, mis padres, mis hermanos...  
_  
Una fuerte jaqueca invadió mi cabeza, voces y gritos que se reproducían una y otra vez, haciéndome soltar los papeles.

 _Por favor, p-paren...  
_  
Corrí con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, ignorando el dolor.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi rostro, corría lejos de ese lugar, no quería saber nada, ellos me habían mentido.

Tropecé con algo duro y no quise levantar la mirada.

—L-lo siento —dije entre sollozos, trate de huir pero un brazo me sostuvo fuerte y solo escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos.

Caí de rodillas a las afueras de la aldea y solté un grito, tomando con fuerza mi pecho, dolía.

—Demonios, Yumiko, ¿estás bien? —escuchaba una voz pero no alce la mirada, solo me quedé inmóvil hasta sentir unos cálidos brazos y las lágrimas volvieron.

—M-me engañaron, soy una idiota —susurré apretando su camisa fuertemente.

—Yumiko, mírame —levanté la mirada con dificultad conteniendo los sollozos y me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos negros, las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro.

—S-Sasuke, yo... —no podía hablar, me sentía débil, no me gustaba mostrar esta faceta ante los demás.

Golpeé fuertemente el suelo, tratando de liberar la rabia que tenía.

—¡Detente, no seas idiota! —El apretó su agarre, levantándome del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, la cabeza me estaba matando. Traté de zafarme, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar, simplemente ya no sentía nada.

* * *

 **Narradora Pov.**

Él pelinegro corría con desesperación entre las calles, pero la lluvia le dificultaba ver. No sabía en qué momento la chica que traía en brazos lo había cambiado en cierta manera, algo le removió en su oscuro ser, verla tan indefensa. Sabía que había algo muy fuerte tuvo que haberle pasado para ponerle en ese estado, ya que, su compañera era una chica bastante dura al igual que cierta peli violeta.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al Distrito Uchiha, su hogar, que estaba lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. Empujó la puerta de su casa y colocó a su compañera en la cama de su habitación. Yumiko había parado de llorar, pero no decía palabra alguna.

Procedió rápidamente a quitarse la ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo. Busco una camisa y unos pantalones, para ofrecérselos a su compañera antes de que se resfriará.

—Ponte esto —Sasuke la miró tratando de no ser tan agresivo y vio como la silueta de su compañera se perdía entre los pasillos, parecía un fantasma, sin vida.

A los pocos minutos, Yumiko volvió con una mirada fría y con los ojos hinchados, fijó su vista en sus nudillos, heridos por los golpes de rabia que había dado.

—Me tengo que ir, Uchiha —el que lo llamaran por su apellido, hizo que Sasuke se sintiera algo extraño pero algo le decía que no podía dejarla ir así.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de irte, pero haz lo que quieras —soltó analizándola con la mirada, más ella no dijo nada y Yumiko se tomó fuertemente la cabeza.

—Ellos... Nos han engañado, Sasuke. Confiamos en ellos, Kakashi, el Hokage... —murmuró la rubia dejándose caer en el suelo, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

El Uchiha solo la miró extrañado, tal vez su compañera se había vuelto loca e inconscientemente se arrodilló a su altura.

—Yumiko, ¿de qué hablas? —murmuró sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—Mi supuesto clan —Yumiko apretó los ojos—, ha sido masacrado. No nos dijeron nada —su voz se elevaba—, ellos lo sabían, Sasuke. El Hokage nos dijo que todo estaría bien, pero ¡no! ¿Cómo confiar? Nos estaban observando en secreto —Yumiko golpeó el suelo.

Sasuke trató de mantener la compostura, recuerdos de aquella noche venían a su mente. Sin pensarlo, Yumiko abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro, que se mantuvo inmóvil sin saber cómo corresponderle.

—Yumiko —murmuró levantando el mentón de la chica—, es mejor que descanses. Mañana hablaras con el Hokage.

—Sasuke, yo no quiero verlos —Yumiko desvió la mirada dolida.

—Hn, entonces ¿también se lo ocultarás a Natsuki? ¿Harás lo mismo?

Yumiko pareció dudarlo un poco pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se levantó del suelo y tomó algunas cosas de su botiquín.

—Si serás idiota... —murmuró el Uchiha mientras vendaba las manos de su compañera.

Yumiko se levantó del suelo, algo tambaleante, a lo que Sasuke soltó un bufido de resignación y la ayudó a llegar hasta la cama.

—Me voy —le dijo al caminar algunos pasos antes de ser detenido por unas frías manos.

—Quédate, Sasuke, por favor —Yumiko le rogó con los ojos cristalizados.

—Qué molesta —susurró acomodándose del otro lado de la cama y apagando la luz. Justo cuando iba a reprender a Yumiko, esta yacía completamente dormida.

La mirada de Sasuke se fijó en los ojos hinchados y en la respiración entrecortada de la muchacha. Retiró algunos mechones de su rostro, y besó su frente, posiblemente se arrepentiría de eso pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**  
 **Yumiko Pov.**

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, debido a los rayos del sol que golpeaban mi cara. Miré el techo, y me di cuenta de inmediato que no era mi habitación. Me pare de golpe, lo que me provocó que me mareara un poco; sin embargo, me sostuve de la orilla de la cama y una ola de recuerdos de la noche anterior, invadió mi mente.

Apreté los puños fuertemente y suspiré. Tomé mi ropa, que ya estaba seca, y me la puse. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para irme, una voz me detuvo.

—¿Piensas irte así? —me volteé encontrándome con Sasuke recargado en la pared.

—No quiero causarte más molestias, así que me voy —Sasuke no dijo nada, tome la perilla y un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago resonó por toda la casa.

 _Diablos._

—¿Segura, Yumiko? —Sasuke se burló y cruzó los brazos.

 _Maldito Sasuke._

Lo fulminé con la mirada y nos sentamos a desayunar. Una vez listos, me acompañó a mi departamento, tenía que aclarar las cosas con el Hokage y con Natsuki.

Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Natsuki a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos —salió Naruto más serio de lo normal.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Natsuki —la miré seriamente y sentí la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Yumi. He recibido un pergamino por parte del Hokage, pidiéndonos que fuéramos lo más pronto posible —Natsuki se disculpó con la mirada.

De inmediato me tensé, al escuchar el aviso, más no dije nada y la seguí. En poco tiempo logramos llegar hasta la torre, pero retrocedí al ver la puerta de la oficina.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde —me dijo jalándome al momento en el que el Hokage nos dio acceso a su despacho.

Nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos invitó a sentarnos, Kakashi se encontraba allí sin su típico libro.

—El equipo Anbu ha recabado información sobre ustedes, me temo aclarar, que ustedes no pertenecen a ese mundo del que vinieron —El Hokage se levantó de su asiento y vio hacia la ventana— Les suena algo ¿el Clan Izumi?

—Espere, creo que se ha confundido —Natsuki negó rápidamente.

Yo solo bajé la cabeza y apreté los puños.

—No, Natsuki. Ese clan fue exterminado hace tiempo y se creía que no había sobrevivientes hasta que llegaron ustedes —El Hokage se volteó y nos miró con tristeza.

—¡¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?! —exclamó Natsuki saliéndose de sus casillas.

—Esto lo comprueba —Kakashi nos extendió una carpeta donde venían nuestros perfiles y el extraño poder que teníamos, idéntico al chakra que tenía ese clan.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? O mejor dicho ¿no era una misión impartida por los consejeros? —murmuré lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan y Natsuki me volteara a ver incrédula.

 _No pienso quedarme callada..._

—Yumiko no entiendes... —Kakashi habló hasta que Natsuki lo interrumpió.

—Así que... ¿planeaban usarnos como armas? —escupió Natsuki con veneno mientras retrocedía.

 **Flashback.**

Natsuki se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con la mirada en el suelo.

—¡Detente, me mareas! —le grite sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—Yumiko, el consejo de Konoha hablaba sobre un clan que desapareció y temo decir que esos viejos quieren volver a hacer de las suyas —me miró con un semblante preocupado.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —suspiré con cansancio.

—Lo escuche de la reunión que tenían, Kakashi estaba ahí, y los del consejo planean tomar a los sobrevivientes como armas —Natsuki se revolvió el pelo impotente.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Kakashi se nos acercó con intención de hablar pero yo retrocedí asustada.

—Confiamos en ustedes, nos han ocultado esto. Y-yo —sentía como las lágrimas de rabia querían volver a salir pero no lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Sentí como Kakashi me tomaba del brazo pero me zafe y salí corriendo de ahí. Ya no quería saber nada, quería que todo lo que había visto anoche fuera una simple mentira, ¿mi familia lo habría sabido? ¿Quiénes somos realmente?

Corría por los pasillos hasta que escuché una voz que me hizo detenerme.

—Lo ves pequeña Yumiko, te dije que el Hokage solo te había engañado —Danzo caminó hasta mí sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Solo aléjese —solté limpiándome la mejilla.

—Eso no será posible —Danzo avanzó hasta quedar a mí misma altura y vi de reojo como sonreía—, porque ya _eres mía_.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé helada, sus ojos se tornaron verdes.

—Nos veremos pronto, Yumiko-chan —comenzó a avanzar y me miró— _¡Shīru kaihō!  
_  
Un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca, hizo que soltara un grito, me quemaba. El ardor fue extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo y caí al suelo, todo comenzaba a darme vueltas y el dolor se intensificaba.

—¿Q-qué me hiciste? —murmuré con el poco aire que me quedaba y todo dejó de fluir.

* * *

 **Natsuki Pov.  
**  
Escuché un grito proveniente del pasillo y salí corriendo, omitiendo las advertencias de Kakashi. Pude ver una extraña sombra que se consumía y me veía con unos penetrantes ojos.

—Natsuki —susurró lentamente al desaparecer y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Avancé rápidamente y encontré el cuerpo de Yumiko, con el pulso muy bajo.

—¡Kakashi! —grité a todo pulmón al levantar con dificultad a Yumiko.

Él ninja copia corrió en mi auxilio con el semblante preocupado y empezamos a correr rumbo al hospital, seguidos de Sasuke y Naruto.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Kakashi dejó a Yumiko en una camilla.

—N-no lo sé —susurré tomándome la cabeza con desesperación.

 _No entiendo nada... ¿Por qué a nosotras?  
_  
Noté como tomaban mis muñecas y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los brillantes ojos de Naruto y el rostro serio de Sasuke. No dude en lanzarme en sus brazos, soltando unas cuántas lágrimas rebeldes.

Pasaron las horas pero no había noticias, el ambiente estaba frío, me dejaron pasar a su cuarto y ella yacía dormida. Naruto y Sasuke no se querían separar, pero les dije que debían seguir con su entrenamiento, aunque ya sabría que ganarían, no quería arriesgarme a que eso cambiará.

El cansancio me vencía, así que solo me recosté en el sillón y alejé cualquier pensamiento que pudiera perturbarme, había sido suficiente por hoy. Tan solo quería que toda fuera un sueño y despertar como si nada.

Me levanté adolorida, encontrándome con Hikari, la chica que nos había salvado después del encuentro con los Akatsukis. Mi vista se fijó en Yumiko, que abría los ojos con pesadez y solo sonreí.

—¿D-dónde estoy? —pronunció con la mirada perdida.

—Estás en el hospital, pero pronto podrás irte —aclaró Hikari parándose de su lugar.

—El resto del equipo, está preocupado por ti Yumi —di un gran suspiro de alivio pero simplemente ella no me contestó.

 _Tal vez éste cansada..._

—Sé que se han quedado sin maestro —Hikari nos sonrío— así que, les propongo ayudarles en culminar su entrenamiento.

 _Un maestro no nos vendría mal, ahora más que nunca necesitaba volverme más fuerte, para averiguar todo sobre nuestro pasado._

Ambas asentimos sin rechistar y ella nos volvió a sonreír. En pocas palabras, Hikari era una ninja talentosa, eso lo descubrimos en los últimos días que nos estuvo enseñando. Aprendimos una técnica más, justo a tiempo para las finales; sin embargo, quería ver al pervertido de Kenshi y al resto de mi equipo, que no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ellos.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, provocando que me levantará exaltada y por instinto me dirigí al cuarto de Yumiko. Me quedé estática al ver la sombra de un chico, frente a la cama de Yumiko.

 _No puedo dejar que le haga daño._

—¡Aléjate! —grité exaltada corriendo en su encuentro, pero éste había desaparecido.

 _¡¿Dónde estás?!  
_  
Aún sentía su chakra a mi alrededor y solo me puse en posición defensiva.

—Muy lenta —una mano helada logró estrellarme contra la pared, y solo pude cerrar los ojos ante el impacto.

—¡Suéltame! —lo empujé fuertemente, recuperando el aire perdido. La silueta quedó bajo la luz de la luna, revelando su identidad.

—¿Gaara? —murmuré incrédula al ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

 _Esto no me gusta nada.  
_  
—¡Sangre! ¡La mataré, al igual que al Uchiha y luego, —levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se amplió— sigues tú!

 _Ni lo pienses..._

Gaara se acercó a mi amiga con un kunai en la mano; no lo pensé dos veces, me abalancé sobré él, y quise golpearlo, pero su arena detuvo mi puño.

—¡Reacciona! No quiero hacerte daño, pero si te metes con mis amigos... —Gaara me empujó fuertemente contra la pared y limpié el resto de sangre que salía por mi boca.

—Ya veremos quién sale con vida —Gaara se envolvió en su arena y desapareció.

Mis manos sudaban, y mi respiración estaba agitada, pero un fuerte recuerdo hizo que mis piernas se movieran por sí solas.

 _Si Gaara estuvo aquí, eso quiere decir que... Hayate morirá._

Fui siguiendo los rastros de arena, dejando un clon a lado de Yumiko, por si Gaara regresaba. Tomé la capucha que llevaba ella el día que desapareció y una máscara Anbu que compré con anterioridad. Subí por los techados, ocultando mi chakra en todo momento, y vi la sombra de Hayate escuchando todo. Me escondí algunos metros atrás, con un plan en marcha, si no actuaba a tiempo, esto podría salir mal.

—Creo que nuestra conversación ha dejado de ser privada —murmuró Kabuto dejando al jounin de la arena sorprendido.

—Yo me encargo, esto probará nuestra lealtad —respondió.

Hayate salió de su escondite y decidí seguirlo algunos metros más atrás. La lucha se desencadenaba ambos lanzaban shurikens y los esquivaban rápidamente. Me oculte detrás de un edificio, esperando el momento indicado.

Hayate y Baki tenían una larga charla mientras luchaban, aproveché eso para hacer algunos sellos manuales; sin embargo, noté un fuerte golpe en mi brazo izquierdo que me mandó volar algunos metros, impidiéndome terminar. Inserté un kunai en una de las losas del tejado, frenando así mi caída.

 _¿Pero qué diablos?  
_  
—Otro intruso... —susurró una voz grave.

 ** **Les tengo este especial por haber aumentado en los seguidores, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que me de tiempo de publicar la siguiente parte hoy, si no, la tendrán mañana. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al parecer nuestras protagonistas, ya descubrieron algo de su pasado pero aun hay muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Qué planes tiene Danzo? ¿Lograra Natsuki salvar a Hayate? ¿Yumiko y Sasuke? ¿Que técnica habrán aprendido? Les dejare a intriga-chan...****


	25. Capìtulo 22 ¿Las finales? (12)

Me arrastré hasta llegar a su altura y sacudí el polvo de mi túnica. Trague en seco, al ver al pelirojo en cuclillas analizándome.

 _¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! Esto retrasará mis planes...  
_  
—Veo que no quieres hablar —lo miré sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba—, ¡morirás aquí y ahora!

Atrajo su arena, y yo retrocedí esquivándola con dificultad.

 _Necesito salir de aquí.  
_  
Salté a un tejado próximo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sin descuidar la posición de Hayate, pero un fuerte agarre hizo que me tropezara, encontrándome con la arena de Gaara en mis pies.

—¡Futton: Ryuketsu No Kumo! (Elemento vapor: Nube sanguinaria) —exclamé antes del que pelirojo se me acercará y el rápidamente de envolvió en su arena, liberándome.

Escuché algunos gritos desgarradores por parte de Gaara, parece ser que no se alcanzó a cubrir totalmente, pero seguí corriendo y me acerqué a los dos jounin, sin revelar mi posición. Noté una presencia detrás de mí, y detuve los kunais con mi nueva posesión, una katana.

 _No puedo perder más tiempo, perdóname Gaara.  
_  
Corrí hasta él, estampando mi puño y el solo soltó una risa, porque había logrado detenerlo gracias a su arena.

—¡Muere! —una parte de su brazo estaba transformada e iba a golpearme, entonces, explotó.

Una risa proveniente del humo, hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizarán, las gotas de sudor caían por mi mejilla. Gaara salió totalmente poseído por la sed de sangre, y lanzó múltiples cuchillas cubiertas de arena. Saqué mi katana nuevamente esquivando las cuchillas y percibí como una parte de la capucha que portaba, se rompía. Esa pequeña distracción, provocó que Gaara me tomará por el cuello y me levantará algunos centímetros del suelo, luchaba fuertemente por salirme de su agarre, aunque no podía. Activé mi doujustu, mi último recurso, provocando que Gaara cayera en un genjutsu temporal, porque sabía que a los jinchurikis no les afectaba por mucho tiempo.

Vi a lo lejos como Hayate sacaba su espada, era ahora o nunca, y pasé chakra a mis pies. Antes de que Baki clavará su espada de viento en el sensor, hice una posición de manos.

—Futton: Meisu (Elemento vapor: Gas paralizante) —susurré expulsando una nube de gas, y empujado a Hayate lejos, rozando así el filo de su arma en mi brazo.

—¡Agh! —murmuré de dolor.

El jounin me vio a los ojos sorprendido.

 _Gran error_ , pensé al ver cómo caía inconsciente.

Tomé al jounin y nos alejamos rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le dije apretando mi brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, una vez que llegamos a las afueras de la aldea.

Él asintió, pero me vio interrogante.

—Muchas gracias, pero debo irme e informarle al Hokage sobre lo ocurrido —Hayate se dio media vuelta.

—Eso no será posible —le respondí dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

 _Aunque quisiera evitar la muerte del Hokage, será imposible. Perdóname. Pero cuando despiertes, no recordarás nada...  
_  
Me dirigí hacia el apartamento, y curé las heridas que tenía. Cuando terminé, escondí las cosas y me acosté a dormir. Vi de reojo el calendario, mañana sería el gran día.

 _Solo espero ganar éste combate..._

* * *

El ruido de la gran ovación se escuchaba a lo largo del trayecto. Caminábamos rumbo al campo de las batallas, con la frente en alto y con los nervios de punta. Por fin, divisé una luz, lo que provocó que cerrará unos segundos mis ojos, y que el bullicio estallará más.

Me percaté de una fría mirada proveniente del pelirojo, tomé instintivamente mi brazo, recordando lo que sucedió y le sostuve la mirada, sin titubear, aunque por dentro me diera escalofríos. Miré a Yumiko, que se veía más relajada y me acerqué a ella.

—Hayate está vivo —susurré lo suficiente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchará y me volteó a ver incrédula— Yo lo salvé Yumiko, y ahora Gaara, posiblemente me

odia —reí amargamente.

—¡Pudo haberte matado, idiota! —exclamó llamando la atención de todos, gracias a Dios, el sensor nos salvó, con su aburrida explicación.

El primer encuentro se desataría entre Naruto y Neji.

Observé con pesar al Hokage que me devolvió una sonrisa y solo pude fulminar al supuesto Kazekage. Subimos a las gradas, por petición del sensor, y la batalla comenzó. Naruto realizó una multitud de clones que Neji deshizo sin problema y la diferencia de poder se hacía evidente, el Hyuga era muy fuerte.

Neji atacaba sus puntos de chakra, no obstante, Naruto no se rendía y seguía atacando. Observé como Neji se había quitado la banda, sorprendentemente, su marca ya no era tan visible; Hizashi intentó activar la marca y no pudo.

 _La marca de Neji... Ya casi no está_ , me levanté sorprendida de mi asiento; sin embargo, no tarde en sentarme de nuevo al percibir las miradas de mis compañeros.

Naruto sacó una gran cantidad de chakra, sorprendiendo al Hyuga, desarrollando una gran explosión cuando ambos chocaron. Neji miró el cuerpo de Naruto y pronunció algunas palabras de victoria, por dicha razón, el rubio le golpeó la mandíbula, ganando así la batalla.

En el siguiente combate, fue el turno de Kankuro vs Shino, dándole la victoria este último, ya que, marionetista se retiró. La pelea de Temari vs Shikamaru, duró menos de lo que esperaba, proclamando a Temari ganadora, puesto que, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ella también se retiraría, lo que significa una sola cosa.

—Siguiente combate: Akane vs Natsuki Izumi —vociferó el sensor y muchos murmullos se desataron sobre el campo.

Todas las miradas, incluso las de mis compañeros, estaban en mí. Bajé y pude observar a la chica que se enfrentaría a mí, tenía la piel blanca con el pelo rubio claro y los ojos violáceos, quién llevaba una cantimplora gigante en la espalda y su hacha.

El jounin dio la señal de inicio y de inmediato la chica, empezó a hacer unos movimientos extraños de las manos, sacando agua de su cantimplora que venía hacia mi rápidamente. Salté rápidamente esquivándola, no era muy veloz.

 _Tal vez si me deshago de su cantimplora..._

—¡Kage Bushin No Justu! —creé varias clones que se dirigieron en su ataque, y por este motivo, ella aumentó la velocidad de agua, destruyendo los clones sin problema.

Con el líquido a presión, logró darle forma de un potente látigo y cada vez me costaba más esquivarlo.

—¡Te tengo! —tomó el látigo y yo retrocedí mientras hacía algunos sellos en el aire.

—¡Chidori! —exclamé tomando el látigo que sirvió como conductor, electrificándonos a las dos. Akane salió disparada contra el muro y yo solté un leve quejido, noté algunas quemaduras superficiales en mis brazos.

El humo en el campo se dispersó un poco, dejando ver algunos torbellinos de agua que se formaban en el campo.

—Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo) —expresó Akane con las manos alzadas.

La corriente era muy fuerte y se me hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Futon: Kyodaina Senpū! (Elemento viento: Torbellino colosal) —susurré al sentir como me arrastraba el agua.

El poderoso torbellino se alzó, absorbiendo el justu de mi contrincante que rápidamente trató de contenerlo. Intenté aumentar mi chakra, desgraciadamente, la fuerza de la chica me hacía retroceder.

El viento se intensificaba, entonces, ella se esfumó.

—¿Qué? —murmuré incrédula.

 _¿Un clon?_

—¡Cuidado! —escuché la voz de Yumiko.

Volteé rápidamente deteniendo su hacha con mi espada, caímos a suelo por el impacto, el filo rozaba mi mejilla y me moví a un lado, dejando que la hacha se incrustará en el suelo.

Lanzó un puñetazo al suelo, destrozándolo, salté a un árbol cercano y ella me siguió, partiendo el árbol.

Caí de cuclillas y le lancé un par de shurikens que no pudo evitar, tomé una distancia prudente y ejecuté unos sellos.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no Justu! —solté una gran llamarada que acabó con la vegetación, dejando a la vista un tronco.

Entonces, un jaloneo en mis pies para después sentir como me estrellaba contra el muro, hizo que levantara la vista con dificultad. Toqué mi cabeza, y sangraba.

Me levanté con dificultad, oyendo los gritos de apoyo de mis amigos. Llegué hasta ella en un segundo, y la tomé por el cuello, estrellándola en el suelo.

—¡Katon: Fenix legendary! (Elemento fuego: Fénix legendario) —solté una gran bola de fuego hacia el cielo que se convirtieron en unas poderosas alas de fuego que volaron en picada hacia Akane.

—¡Doton: Suna no dai kōto! (Elemento tierra: Gran escudo de arena) —articuló en forma de contraataque.

Una fuerte explosión, seguida de una nube de polvo, se desencadenó en el campo, impidiéndome ver.

—¿Akane? —preguntó el sensor a lo lejos.

Una risa algo aterradora, se percibió a lo largo del campo, busqué con la mirada el causante, hasta que vi una extraña esfera de arena, que se deshacía poco a poco y parecía haber alguien adentro.

—Querida e inocente, Natsuki —Akane empezó a tararear una melodía y a salir de su escudo, con la mirada en el suelo y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

 _Otra loca..._

El cielo se tornó gris y se acumularon las nubes, alrededor del estadio. La gente que se encontraba en las gradas, se puso nerviosa y los murmullos se desataron de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos está pasado? —dije viendo el cielo por unos segundos, no parecían nubes de lluvia.

—Te agradezco por ayudarme a completar mi jutsu —Akane alzó las manos hacia el cielo y la observé interrogante— ¡Suiton: Deadly Tears! (Elemento agua: Lágrimas dolorosas)

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, empapándome.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Lluvia? —le pregunté sintiendo el agua caer por mi rostro.

Ella sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, caí al suelo de rodillas.

—Mi chakra —murmuré notando como las fuerzas se me iban sin poder evitarlo.

—Así es, no es una lluvia cualquiera como te habrás dado cuenta —Akane me miraba fríamente— Tú chakra llegará a cero en cualquier momento y morirás.

 _Necesito moverme, no se la dejaré tan fácil._

Apoyé mi peso en el muro y lancé varios sellos explosivos, que Akane esquivó riéndose. Corrí en su dirección y dirigí mi puño en su rostro, que fue detenido por un muro de agua, y dejé fluir algo de chakra, logrando que lo traspasará y golpeará su mandíbula.

—¡Maldita! —gritó la rubia, limpiándose el mentón y le lancé varios kunais, que repelió.

Sonreí y jalé los hilos, provocando que ella se inmovilizará, mi chakra descendía rápidamente y mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más pesados, tenía que darme prisa.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no justu! —solté una pequeña llama de fuego que fue desviada de dirección, debido a una jaqueca.

Me puse en cuclillas, tratando de aminorar el dolor y para colmo, no cedía. La falta de chakra me estaba cobrando factura. Levanté la mirada y vi cómo Akane se deshacía de mi agarre y soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que durarías más —Akane me tomó del cabello y me obligó a mirarla.

—¡Natsuki! ¡Déjenme pasar! —escuché los gritos de Naruto y Yumiko, haciéndome sonreír por unos segundos.

—¡¿De qué te ríes estúpida?! —me gritó jalándome más.

—De tu cara —le escupí haciendo que me soltara y cayera al suelo.

Mis extremidades estaban entumidas, mi chakra estaba al limité. Noté un molesto dolor en mi espalda, y como la sangre salía de mi boca, mezclando el líquido rojizo con el agua del suelo.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena que me ensucie las manos —escuchaba su voz lejana y un golpe más en mis costillas, provocó que me retorciera.

Vi el cielo, y como la lluvia había parado.

—¡Levántate, Natsuki! ¿Te vas a rendir así? —exclamó Naruto furioso y lo vi de reojo.

 _No puedo rendirme ahora..._

—Éste encuentro se ha terminado, sensor —declaró la rubia con superioridad.

—¡N-no se ha acabado! —grité con las piernas algo temblorosas.

Ella soltó un bufido y sacó su hacha.

—¡Kage bushin no justu! —murmuré con dificultad, creando solo 1 copia visible.

—¡Suna Bunshin no Jutsu! —Akane hizo unos sellos creando a un ejército de clones.

Respiré hondo, activé mi doujustu y miré a mi clon que asintió.

 _No podré mantener mucho tiempo, mi Tsukoyomi, tengo que crear una apertura._

El clon empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que yo; abatí a los primeros diez rápidamente con mi katana. Logré golpear a uno fuertemente en el rostro, para luego tomarlo por los brazos y herir a los que me rodeaban.

Llegó uno por mi espalda, y cubrí con los brazos el impacto de la patada. Retrocedí un poco y percibí un kunai con un explosivo, que tome rápidamente y se lo pegue, saltando con mortales hacia atrás para alejarme, y abatir a unos cuantos por la espalda con kunais.

Respiré varias veces, estaba fatigada. Salté al mismo tiempo que mi clon, al centro de los pocos clones que aún restaban, y golpeé a uno en el rostro, tomando su hacha de por medio. Con ambas armas en las manos, deshice las últimas copias con mucha dificultad, quedando solo la original.

Solté las armas, sosteniéndome la costilla, el dolor volvía a mi cuerpo bruscamente.

 _Mi Tsukoyomi desapareció..._

—Vaya, vaya, aún tienes energía —Akane aplaudió con sarcasmo y esta vez fui yo la que reí, al ver como el cielo relampagueaba.

—Creo que ahora soy yo, quien te agradece —murmuré levantando la mirada.

La chica de la arena me miró confundida y se acercó hasta mí, para golpearme, sin embargo, solté otra risa al ver las nubes en posición.

El clon desapareció, y en pocos segundos, Akane se volteó asustada. Elevé mi espada al cielo, tomando el relámpago y fusionándolo con mi katana, me teletransporté detrás de ella y le apuñalé el estómago.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo, que me agachaba sobre mis rodillas. El sensor me observó y solo me asintió. Di media vuelta, sin embargo, comencé a sentirme algo mareada y de pronto mis extremidades dejaron de funcionarme.

—Aún no has terminado conmigo —artículo Akane con dificultad mientras veía como se levantaba— No debiste ser tan confiada, esas armas estaban bañadas tenían un leve veneno.

Usó su látigo de nuevo, haciéndome estrellar contra el muro de nuevo. Gemí de dolor, mi espalda me quemaba.

—No eres tan débil, después de todo —susurró en mi dirección la chica moviéndose con dificultad.

Intenté alejarme, en consecuencia, unos fuertes lazos de arena, me lo impidieron, dejándome inmóvil. Forcejeé, notando como mis extremidades se contraían.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité.

—Muy mal, querida, parece que no tienes modales —golpeó mi mejilla y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya verás cuando me suelte —gruñí.

—Esta vez, me encargaré de succionar cada gota de tu chakra, ¿me oíste? —susurró en mi oído.

—¡Eres una maldita cobarde, sabes que sólo así podrás ganarme! —zafe uno de mis brazos, pero de inmediato los volvió a inmovilizar con su arena.

—Contemplen damas y caballeros —me señaló— ¡La danza de la muerte!

 _¿Qué va a traer a los muertos y si van a poner a bailar Thriller? Siempre termino siendo un maldito sacrificio._

—¡Saigo no merodī! (La última melodía) —Akane hizo múltiples sellos en el suelo— Al término de esta canción, morirás...

El sonido de unos violines, resonaron en mi cabeza, provocando que cada célula de mi ser, quemara. Reprimí un grito de dolor, veía cómo mi chakra se traspasaba al cuerpo de Akane lentamente.

 _¿Éste es mi fin?_

* * *

 **Perdón** **por subirlo tan tarde, pero ya tienen su capítulo. Vaya, parece ser que la relación entre Natsuki y Gaara empeora, ¿creen que estuvo bien que Natsuki salvara a Hayate? ¿Qué pasara con el? ¿Qué paso con la marca de Neji? Pero lo más importante, ¿Natsuki morirá a manos de Akane?**

 **Los amo.**


	26. Capìtulo 22 ¿Las finales? (22)

Me arrastré hasta llegar a su altura y sacudí el polvo de mi túnica. Trague en seco, al ver al pelirojo en cuclillas analizándome.

 _¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! Esto retrasará mis planes...  
_  
—Veo que no quieres hablar —lo miré sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba—, ¡morirás aquí y ahora!

Atrajo su arena, y yo retrocedí esquivándola con dificultad.

 _Necesito salir de aquí.  
_  
Salté a un tejado próximo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sin descuidar la posición de Hayate, pero un fuerte agarre hizo que me tropezara, encontrándome con la arena de Gaara en mis pies.

—¡Futton: Ryuketsu No Kumo! (Elemento vapor: Nube sanguinaria) —exclamé antes del que pelirojo se me acercará y el rápidamente de envolvió en su arena, liberándome.

Escuché algunos gritos desgarradores por parte de Gaara, parece ser que no se alcanzó a cubrir totalmente, pero seguí corriendo y me acerqué a los dos jounin, sin revelar mi posición. Noté una presencia detrás de mí, y detuve los kunais con mi nueva posesión, una katana.

 _No puedo perder más tiempo, perdóname Gaara.  
_  
Corrí hasta él, estampando mi puño y el solo soltó una risa, porque había logrado detenerlo gracias a su arena.

—¡Muere! —una parte de su brazo estaba transformada e iba a golpearme, entonces, explotó.

Una risa proveniente del humo, hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizarán, las gotas de sudor caían por mi mejilla. Gaara salió totalmente poseído por la sed de sangre, y lanzó múltiples cuchillas cubiertas de arena. Saqué mi katana nuevamente esquivando las cuchillas y percibí como una parte de la capucha que portaba, se rompía. Esa pequeña distracción, provocó que Gaara me tomará por el cuello y me levantará algunos centímetros del suelo, luchaba fuertemente por salirme de su agarre, aunque no podía. Activé mi doujustu, mi último recurso, provocando que Gaara cayera en un genjutsu temporal, porque sabía que a los jinchurikis no les afectaba por mucho tiempo.

Vi a lo lejos como Hayate sacaba su espada, era ahora o nunca, y pasé chakra a mis pies. Antes de que Baki clavará su espada de viento en el sensor, hice una posición de manos.

—Futton: Meisu (Elemento vapor: Gas paralizante) —susurré expulsando una nube de gas, y empujado a Hayate lejos, rozando así el filo de su arma en mi brazo.

—¡Agh! —murmuré de dolor.

El jounin me vio a los ojos sorprendido.

 _Gran error_ , pensé al ver cómo caía inconsciente.

Tomé al jounin y nos alejamos rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le dije apretando mi brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, una vez que llegamos a las afueras de la aldea.

Él asintió, pero me vio interrogante.

—Muchas gracias, pero debo irme e informarle al Hokage sobre lo ocurrido —Hayate se dio media vuelta.

—Eso no será posible —le respondí dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

 _Aunque quisiera evitar la muerte del Hokage, será imposible. Perdóname. Pero cuando despiertes, no recordarás nada...  
_  
Me dirigí hacia el apartamento, y curé las heridas que tenía. Cuando terminé, escondí las cosas y me acosté a dormir. Vi de reojo el calendario, mañana sería el gran día.

 _Solo espero ganar éste combate..._

* * *

El ruido de la gran ovación se escuchaba a lo largo del trayecto. Caminábamos rumbo al campo de las batallas, con la frente en alto y con los nervios de punta. Por fin, divisé una luz, lo que provocó que cerrará unos segundos mis ojos, y que el bullicio estallará más.

Me percaté de una fría mirada proveniente del pelirojo, tomé instintivamente mi brazo, recordando lo que sucedió y le sostuve la mirada, sin titubear, aunque por dentro me diera escalofríos. Miré a Yumiko, que se veía más relajada y me acerqué a ella.

—Hayate está vivo —susurré lo suficiente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchará y me volteó a ver incrédula— Yo lo salvé Yumiko, y ahora Gaara, posiblemente me

odia —reí amargamente.

—¡Pudo haberte matado, idiota! —exclamó llamando la atención de todos, gracias a Dios, el sensor nos salvó, con su aburrida explicación.

El primer encuentro se desataría entre Naruto y Neji.

Observé con pesar al Hokage que me devolvió una sonrisa y solo pude fulminar al supuesto Kazekage. Subimos a las gradas, por petición del sensor, y la batalla comenzó. Naruto realizó una multitud de clones que Neji deshizo sin problema y la diferencia de poder se hacía evidente, el Hyuga era muy fuerte.

Neji atacaba sus puntos de chakra, no obstante, Naruto no se rendía y seguía atacando. Observé como Neji se había quitado la banda, sorprendentemente, su marca ya no era tan visible; Hizashi intentó activar la marca y no pudo.

 _La marca de Neji... Ya casi no está_ , me levanté sorprendida de mi asiento; sin embargo, no tarde en sentarme de nuevo al percibir las miradas de mis compañeros.

Naruto sacó una gran cantidad de chakra, sorprendiendo al Hyuga, desarrollando una gran explosión cuando ambos chocaron. Neji miró el cuerpo de Naruto y pronunció algunas palabras de victoria, por dicha razón, el rubio le golpeó la mandíbula, ganando así la batalla.

En el siguiente combate, fue el turno de Kankuro vs Shino, dándole la victoria este último, ya que, marionetista se retiró. La pelea de Temari vs Shikamaru, duró menos de lo que esperaba, proclamando a Temari ganadora, puesto que, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ella también se retiraría, lo que significa una sola cosa.

—Siguiente combate: Akane vs Natsuki Izumi —vociferó el sensor y muchos murmullos se desataron sobre el campo.

Todas las miradas, incluso las de mis compañeros, estaban en mí. Bajé y pude observar a la chica que se enfrentaría a mí, tenía la piel blanca con el pelo rubio claro y los ojos violáceos, quién llevaba una cantimplora gigante en la espalda y su hacha.

El jounin dio la señal de inicio y de inmediato la chica, empezó a hacer unos movimientos extraños de las manos, sacando agua de su cantimplora que venía hacia mi rápidamente. Salté rápidamente esquivándola, no era muy veloz.

 _Tal vez si me deshago de su cantimplora..._

—¡Kage Bushin No Justu! —creé varias clones que se dirigieron en su ataque, y por este motivo, ella aumentó la velocidad de agua, destruyendo los clones sin problema.

Con el líquido a presión, logró darle forma de un potente látigo y cada vez me costaba más esquivarlo.

—¡Te tengo! —tomó el látigo y yo retrocedí mientras hacía algunos sellos en el aire.

—¡Chidori! —exclamé tomando el látigo que sirvió como conductor, electrificándonos a las dos. Akane salió disparada contra el muro y yo solté un leve quejido, noté algunas quemaduras superficiales en mis brazos.

El humo en el campo se dispersó un poco, dejando ver algunos torbellinos de agua que se formaban en el campo.

—Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo) —expresó Akane con las manos alzadas.

La corriente era muy fuerte y se me hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Futon: Kyodaina Senpū! (Elemento viento: Torbellino colosal) —susurré al sentir como me arrastraba el agua.

El poderoso torbellino se alzó, absorbiendo el justu de mi contrincante que rápidamente trató de contenerlo. Intenté aumentar mi chakra, desgraciadamente, la fuerza de la chica me hacía retroceder.

El viento se intensificaba, entonces, ella se esfumó.

—¿Qué? —murmuré incrédula.

 _¿Un clon?_

—¡Cuidado! —escuché la voz de Yumiko.

Volteé rápidamente deteniendo su hacha con mi espada, caímos a suelo por el impacto, el filo rozaba mi mejilla y me moví a un lado, dejando que la hacha se incrustará en el suelo.

Lanzó un puñetazo al suelo, destrozándolo, salté a un árbol cercano y ella me siguió, partiendo el árbol.

Caí de cuclillas y le lancé un par de shurikens que no pudo evitar, tomé una distancia prudente y ejecuté unos sellos.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no Justu! —solté una gran llamarada que acabó con la vegetación, dejando a la vista un tronco.

Entonces, un jaloneo en mis pies para después sentir como me estrellaba contra el muro, hizo que levantara la vista con dificultad. Toqué mi cabeza, y sangraba.

Me levanté con dificultad, oyendo los gritos de apoyo de mis amigos. Llegué hasta ella en un segundo, y la tomé por el cuello, estrellándola en el suelo.

—¡Katon: Fenix legendary! (Elemento fuego: Fénix legendario) —solté una gran bola de fuego hacia el cielo que se convirtieron en unas poderosas alas de fuego que volaron en picada hacia Akane.

—¡Doton: Suna no dai kōto! (Elemento tierra: Gran escudo de arena) —articuló en forma de contraataque.

Una fuerte explosión, seguida de una nube de polvo, se desencadenó en el campo, impidiéndome ver.

—¿Akane? —preguntó el sensor a lo lejos.

Una risa algo aterradora, se percibió a lo largo del campo, busqué con la mirada el causante, hasta que vi una extraña esfera de arena, que se deshacía poco a poco y parecía haber alguien adentro.

—Querida e inocente, Natsuki —Akane empezó a tararear una melodía y a salir de su escudo, con la mirada en el suelo y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

 _Otra loca..._

El cielo se tornó gris y se acumularon las nubes, alrededor del estadio. La gente que se encontraba en las gradas, se puso nerviosa y los murmullos se desataron de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos está pasado? —dije viendo el cielo por unos segundos, no parecían nubes de lluvia.

—Te agradezco por ayudarme a completar mi jutsu —Akane alzó las manos hacia el cielo y la observé interrogante— ¡Suiton: Deadly Tears! (Elemento agua: Lágrimas dolorosas)

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, empapándome.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Lluvia? —le pregunté sintiendo el agua caer por mi rostro.

Ella sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, caí al suelo de rodillas.

—Mi chakra —murmuré notando como las fuerzas se me iban sin poder evitarlo.

—Así es, no es una lluvia cualquiera como te habrás dado cuenta —Akane me miraba fríamente— Tú chakra llegará a cero en cualquier momento y morirás.

 _Necesito moverme, no se la dejaré tan fácil._

Apoyé mi peso en el muro y lancé varios sellos explosivos, que Akane esquivó riéndose. Corrí en su dirección y dirigí mi puño en su rostro, que fue detenido por un muro de agua, y dejé fluir algo de chakra, logrando que lo traspasará y golpeará su mandíbula.

—¡Maldita! —gritó la rubia, limpiándose el mentón y le lancé varios kunais, que repelió.

Sonreí y jalé los hilos, provocando que ella se inmovilizará, mi chakra descendía rápidamente y mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más pesados, tenía que darme prisa.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no justu! —solté una pequeña llama de fuego que fue desviada de dirección, debido a una jaqueca.

Me puse en cuclillas, tratando de aminorar el dolor y para colmo, no cedía. La falta de chakra me estaba cobrando factura. Levanté la mirada y vi cómo Akane se deshacía de mi agarre y soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Creí que durarías más —Akane me tomó del cabello y me obligó a mirarla.

—¡Natsuki! ¡Déjenme pasar! —escuché los gritos de Naruto y Yumiko, haciéndome sonreír por unos segundos.

—¡¿De qué te ríes estúpida?! —me gritó jalándome más.

—De tu cara —le escupí haciendo que me soltara y cayera al suelo.

Mis extremidades estaban entumidas, mi chakra estaba al limité. Noté un molesto dolor en mi espalda, y como la sangre salía de mi boca, mezclando el líquido rojizo con el agua del suelo.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena que me ensucie las manos —escuchaba su voz lejana y un golpe más en mis costillas, provocó que me retorciera.

Vi el cielo, y como la lluvia había parado.

—¡Levántate, Natsuki! ¿Te vas a rendir así? —exclamó Naruto furioso y lo vi de reojo.

 _No puedo rendirme ahora..._

—Éste encuentro se ha terminado, sensor —declaró la rubia con superioridad.

—¡N-no se ha acabado! —grité con las piernas algo temblorosas.

Ella soltó un bufido y sacó su hacha.

—¡Kage bushin no justu! —murmuré con dificultad, creando solo 1 copia visible.

—¡Suna Bunshin no Jutsu! —Akane hizo unos sellos creando a un ejército de clones.

Respiré hondo, activé mi doujustu y miré a mi clon que asintió.

 _No podré mantener mucho tiempo, mi Tsukoyomi, tengo que crear una apertura._

El clon empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que yo; abatí a los primeros diez rápidamente con mi katana. Logré golpear a uno fuertemente en el rostro, para luego tomarlo por los brazos y herir a los que me rodeaban.

Llegó uno por mi espalda, y cubrí con los brazos el impacto de la patada. Retrocedí un poco y percibí un kunai con un explosivo, que tome rápidamente y se lo pegue, saltando con mortales hacia atrás para alejarme, y abatir a unos cuantos por la espalda con kunais.

Respiré varias veces, estaba fatigada. Salté al mismo tiempo que mi clon, al centro de los pocos clones que aún restaban, y golpeé a uno en el rostro, tomando su hacha de por medio. Con ambas armas en las manos, deshice las últimas copias con mucha dificultad, quedando solo la original.

Solté las armas, sosteniéndome la costilla, el dolor volvía a mi cuerpo bruscamente.

 _Mi Tsukoyomi desapareció..._

—Vaya, vaya, aún tienes energía —Akane aplaudió con sarcasmo y esta vez fui yo la que reí, al ver como el cielo relampagueaba.

—Creo que ahora soy yo, quien te agradece —murmuré levantando la mirada.

La chica de la arena me miró confundida y se acercó hasta mí, para golpearme, sin embargo, solté otra risa al ver las nubes en posición.

El clon desapareció, y en pocos segundos, Akane se volteó asustada. Elevé mi espada al cielo, tomando el relámpago y fusionándolo con mi katana, me teletransporté detrás de ella y le apuñalé el estómago.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo, que me agachaba sobre mis rodillas. El sensor me observó y solo me asintió. Di media vuelta, sin embargo, comencé a sentirme algo mareada y de pronto mis extremidades dejaron de funcionarme.

—Aún no has terminado conmigo —artículo Akane con dificultad mientras veía como se levantaba— No debiste ser tan confiada, esas armas estaban bañadas tenían un leve veneno.

Usó su látigo de nuevo, haciéndome estrellar contra el muro de nuevo. Gemí de dolor, mi espalda me quemaba.

—No eres tan débil, después de todo —susurró en mi dirección la chica moviéndose con dificultad.

Intenté alejarme, en consecuencia, unos fuertes lazos de arena, me lo impidieron, dejándome inmóvil. Forcejeé, notando como mis extremidades se contraían.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité.

—Muy mal, querida, parece que no tienes modales —golpeó mi mejilla y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya verás cuando me suelte —gruñí.

—Esta vez, me encargaré de succionar cada gota de tu chakra, ¿me oíste? —susurró en mi oído.

—¡Eres una maldita cobarde, sabes que sólo así podrás ganarme! —zafe uno de mis brazos, pero de inmediato los volvió a inmovilizar con su arena.

—Contemplen damas y caballeros —me señaló— ¡La danza de la muerte!

 _¿Qué va a traer a los muertos y si van a poner a bailar Thriller? Siempre termino siendo un maldito sacrificio._

—¡Saigo no merodī! (La última melodía) —Akane hizo múltiples sellos en el suelo— Al término de esta canción, morirás...

El sonido de unos violines, resonaron en mi cabeza, provocando que cada célula de mi ser, quemara. Reprimí un grito de dolor, veía cómo mi chakra se traspasaba al cuerpo de Akane lentamente.

 _¿Éste es mi fin?_

* * *

 **Perdón** **por subirlo tan tarde, pero ya tienen su capítulo. Vaya, parece ser que la relación entre Natsuki y Gaara empeora, ¿creen que estuvo bien que Natsuki salvara a Hayate? ¿Qué pasara con el? ¿Qué paso con la marca de Neji? Pero lo más importante, ¿Natsuki morirá a manos de Akane?**

 **Los amo.**


	27. Capìtulo 23 La invasión de Konoha

**

Localizamos a los chicos de Suna, por medio de los restos de arena que había dejado Gaara y apresuramos el paso cuando logramos ver sus siluetas.

—No los vamos a dejar escapar —determiné poniéndome enfrente de ellos.

—Yo me encargo, Temari. Vete con Gaara —aseguró el marionetista poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Sasuke —le llamé; sin embargo, la presencia de cierto personaje detuvo mis palabras.

—Yo, lucharé con él —determinó Shino a nuestro lado.

 _¡¿Cuándo llegó?!_

Volví a asentir algo insegura.

—Cuídate, Shino —le dije y Kankuro me guiñó.

 _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me coqueteó?_

Puse los ojos en blanco y Sasuke me jaló para seguir en la búsqueda y no tardamos en encontrarlos.

—Déjame solo, Temari —Gaara gruñó— ¡Ya no te necesito! —la golpeó fuertemente y antes de que se impacta con el árbol, logré frenar su golpe.

Temari empezó a temblar, tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Mantente alejada de esto, busca un lugar seguro —susurré poniendo una mano en su  
hombro— No dejes que Gaara te vea —le dije señalando un arbusto a lo lejos y ella asintió.

Observé como Temari se alejaba y los gritos de Gaara me pusieron la piel de gallina.

—¡Solo matándote, podré saber lo que es estar vivo! —Sasuke salió de su escondite y le lanzó unos kunais, que no le provocaron ningún daño y se los devolvió, revelando que en realidad era un clon.

Me escabullí hasta el árbol donde se encontraba el pelinegro, que me miró sorprendido.

—Yo lo distraeré —murmuré preocupada al ver cómo se sostenía su brazo.

—¡Tú eres mi presa! —exclamó Gaara con enojo, buscándonos.

—No, éste tipo está loco —concluyó preparando un chidori y lo imité.

Ambos salimos del escondite, sorprendiendo al pelirojo por mi presencia y se lanzó en nuestro ataque. Mi chidori logró rozarle el otro brazo mientras que el de Sasuke, había destrozado su brazo transformado.

—Ustedes no son tan diferentes a mí —Gaara sonrió—, ambos tienen pasados llenos de dolor y soledad, ¡Quiero matarlos para sentirme vivo de nuevo! —Gaara sacó arena de su calabaza que se transformó en su cola.

Uso sus extremidades como impulsos, y se lanzó en nuestra contra, aún más rápido.

 _Si no hubiéramos tenido nuestros doujustus, estaríamos muertos._

Lo esquivamos por poco y quedamos suspendidos en la rama. Sasuke iba a usar su Katon, no obstante, fui más rápida.

—¡Blood! —exclamé deteniéndolo a medio camino y ver cómo se estrellaba contra el tronco del árbol.

Gaara se retorcía en el suelo y aún así, se resistía gracias a su biju.

—¡Te mataré maldita niña! —gritó Gaara con una voz aguda, la del Shukaku.

Un líquido espeso cayó por mi mejilla, mis ojos sangraban. Gaara aprovechó eso y se levantó del suelo, impulsándose con su brazo y Sasuke le tiró varios kunais, llevándome a una rama más alejada.

—Si esa es solo su fuerza física, estamos acabados —suspiró el Uchiha con los puños apretados.

—Sasuke, quédate aquí. Yo lo distraeré para que puedas acumular más chakra —me restregué los ojos y me posesioné a unos metros del ninja de la arena.

 _No tengo mucho chakra, tengo que hacer algo en lo que llegan los demás._

Gaara lanzó su cola y yo salté a una rama más alejada e hice unos sellos.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo Uchiha? Bueno no importa, me las cobraré contigo —el pelirojo sonrió acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Mystical Technique: Big elemental dragon (Técnica mística: Gran dragón elemental) —la técnica provocó una gran explosión, Gaara se envolvió con su brazo; sin embargo, mi jutsu fue más fuerte y sus extremidades transformadas, se cayeron al suelo.

Más Gaara volvió a levantarse del suelo, y lanzó su arena en mi contra. Cubrí mi rostro al salir disparada contra un tronco.

 _No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo..._

—Sabes, tu amiga logró aguantar más tiempo cuando intenté matarte —dijo el pelirojo y yo traté de levantar el rostro.

Unas extrañas marcas se extendieron en mi cuerpo, quemándome por dentro, el dolor era insoportable.

—¡Cállate! —le grité tratando de levantarme.

—Y tú Uchiha, eres más débil que yo, ¡demuéstrame que tu existencia vale! —retó el de la arena.

—No le hagas caso, Sasuke —enterré las uñas en la madera, mi cuerpo se entumía cada vez más.

—Hay una razón por la que Itachi me dejó vivo, ¡soy un vengador! —Sasuke salió con su chidori, que se deshizo a mitad del camino, destrozando otra vez el brazo del jinchuriki.

Gaara soltó una risa muy fuerte y Sasuke cayó al piso.

—¡Los mataré! —exclamó saltando hacia nosotros.

Observé de reojo como Sasuke cerraba los ojos e instintivamente tome su mano.

**  
—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —Naruto y Natsuki patearon fuertemente el rostro de Gaara que salió disparado.

Mi cabeza palpitaba y se me dificultaba respirar. Vi como el pelirojo se levantaba y les dirigía una sonrisa macabra.

No pude evitar ver a mis amigos con nostalgia.

—Tú... —escupió el ninja de la arena con odio— ¿qué son ellos para ti?

—Ellos son mis amigos y los protegeré con mi vida —exclamó Naruto tirándole unos kunais que esquivó rápidamente. Inmediatamente, usando de impulso una rama, se disparó en nuestra dirección.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —alzó su brazo con intención de aplastarlos.

—¡Chicos! —Natsuki saltó en nuestra dirección, sin embargo, presentía que no llegaría a tiempo.

Sakura se colocó rápidamente en posición defensiva y mi cuerpo reaccionó, poniéndome enfrente de ella y recibiendo parte del impacto de la pelirosa, que se quedó inconsciente.

La espalda me quemaba.

—¡Suéltalas! —dijo Natsuki al instante en que Naruto se llevaba a Sasuke a una rama más alejada.

—¡Quiero ver su odio! —Gaara ejerció presión en su brazo y solté un gemido de dolor.

 _Mi brazo... No puedo moverlo.  
_  
Contuve un segundo la respiración para intentar aliviar el dolor; sin embargo, estaba sola y necesitaba salir de ésta con vida. El rubio trató de invocar al jefe sapo, más no lo logró. Por lo tanto, Naruto le lanzó una lluvia de kunais pero éste los repelió y lo golpeó.

 _No puedo ser una carga otra vez._

—¡Enfréntame o ellas morirán! —Gaara se transformó parcialmente en el Shukaku y una sensación de pánico me invadió.

La única manera de salvarnos era usando ese jutsu de nuevo, no tenía otra opción.

—Futton: Fushoku-sei Shīrudo (Elemento vapor: Escudo corrosivo) —expulsé una onda de chakra a través de mis poros, elevando la temperatura de mi cuerpo. El calor se hacía presente en mi piel y la extremidad de Gaara se derretía al contacto. Sentía la sangre recorrer parte de mis heridas.

El pelirojo trataba de asfixiarme, más era inútil; poco a poco, perdía el control de su brazo y con ello, reprimía sus quejidos.

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo se liberó y caímos al vacío. Por suerte, Sasuke salvó a Sakura y Naruto me colocó en una rama más cercana junto a Pakkun.

Observé de reojo como Natsuki golpeaba a Gaara y apreté mi brazo herido.

 _Era una inútil._

Sabes tu amiga logró aguantar más, cuando intente matarte —el rostro de Gaara se me vino a la mente.

—No te dejaré ganarme, Natsuki —sonreí internamente saltando con dificultad hasta donde estaba la pelivioleta.

—¡Kage bushin no justu! —Naruto lanzó sus clones contra Gaara varias veces hasta quedar en su espalda e insertarle un kunai en su trasero que explotó de inmediato. El rubio salió disparado contra el árbol y fue atrapado por Sasuke.

—Sasuke, es hora de que te tomes un descanso —declaró el rubio expulsado una gran cantidad de chakra.

—Yumiko —Natsuki me miró algo extrañada pero la interrumpí.

—Nosotras te cubrimos —aseguré a pesar de las miradas de los presentes.

Naruto creó un grupo de clones más numeroso y empezó a golpear al ninja de la arena.

—Estoy en mi límite —recargué mi peso en el árbol.

—Lo haré una vez más —Natsuki realizó los sellos del jutsu de Kenshi y la detuve.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Morirás —le grité asustada.

—Naruto necesita nuestra ayuda y si debo morir para eso, lo haré —contestó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Entonces —me acerqué con dificultad y repetí el mismo proceso— Lo haremos juntas.

—¡Mystical Technique: Big Elemental Dragon! (Técnica mística: Gran Dragón Elemental) —juntamos nuestras manos y un poderoso dragón se formó justo cuando el rubio le propinó el último golpe.

Una potente luz blanca, acompañada de un viento helado se desencadenó a nuestro alrededor, impidiéndome ver.

Noté una extraña sombra con un largo cabello oscuro.

 **—¿La odias? —preguntó.**

 _No..._

 **—Sí —tapé mi boca confundida.  
**  
 **—¿Quieres poder?**  
 _  
No lo necesito..._

 **—Sí —cerré los ojos asustada y me vi a mí misma a lado de la sombra.  
**  
 **—Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas —susurró en mi oído— Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
**  
La fuerte explosión, lanzó mi cuerpo por los aires y sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo atravesó el tronco de un árbol.

 _Después de todo, no soy tan fuerte como creía..._

—¡Yumiko! —gritó Natsuki a lo lejos y traté de abrir los ojos, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, cada vez todo se me hacía más lejano.

**  
 **Natsuki Pov.**

—¡Yumiko! —quise correr en su dirección y unos brazos apresaron mi cuerpo. Gaara se convirtió en la versión completa del Shukaku y la tierra se sacudió un poco.

Pakkun saltó hasta la rama donde estaba Yumiko.

—Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital —determinó el perro.

—¡Suéltame, tenemos que hacer algo! Sakura y Yumiko podrían morir —hice una breve pausa—. Sasuke, huye con ellas —lo tomé por los hombros— Yo cuidaré de ese idiota.

Una fuerte ventisca provocada por la invocación del jefe sapo, logró que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—Te prestaré algo de chakra —puse mis manos en su espalda y la marca de maldición se redujo considerablemente.

Pakkun se colocó a lado de Sasuke y desaparecieron.

 _Ahora es mi turno._

—Jutsu de invocación —susurré al instante en que apareció un dragón.

—Niña, en esta forma no podré hacer mucho y las transformaciones no son lo mío —reveló el majestuoso animal esquivando una bomba de aire.

—Tengo una idea en mente —hice los sellos correspondientes y un espeso humo cubrió la vista de los presentes.

Un poderoso lobo salió de la nube de polvo y mordió el pecho del Shukaku.

—¡Ahora, Naruto! —aferré mi cuerpo al pelaje de mi invocación y el rubio entendió la señal.

Gamabunta y el Uzumaki fusionaron su transformación en el Kyuubi. Mi bestia soltó al Shukaku y el Kyuubi lo lanzó hacia el otro lado.

—¡Malditos! —el biju de la arena escupió dos bolas de arena y esquivamos el ataque con rapidez.

—Naruto la única manera de vencerlo... —mi invocación le tiró varios árboles en contraataque de la arena del Shukaku.

—Es despertando a Gaara —completó Gamabunta.

—Los distraeremos —aseguré y la bestia empezó a correr y logró aprisionarlo; mientras que, Kyuubi le mordió el cuello volviendo a su forma original.

En un acto de desesperación por parte del biju de la arena, comenzó a forcejear y logró rozarme con su cola, al instante en que desaparecía mi invocación. Sentí cómo caía en picada y las ramas de los arboles golpeaban ferozmente mi cuerpo.

 _Éste es mi límite._

—Ahora todo está en tus manos, Naruto —cerré los ojos con cansancio.


	28. Capítulo 24 Hermanos Uchiha

Habían pasado 2 días desde la terrible invasión por parte de Suna, quienes se habían retirado pacíficamente. Desgraciadamente, el Tercer Hokage había muerto y con él, los secretos de nuestro pasado.

 _O eso creíamos..._

Durante el funeral del Hokage, al que no nos dejaron asistir por nuestra condición, toda la ciudad se inundó de un ambiente fúnebre y gris. Por suerte, los demás no habían sufrido tanto daño y eso, hasta cierto punto me reconfortaba.

Escuché un rumor entre los pasillos del hospital, donde afirmaban que habían encontrado a Hayate inconsciente y completamente bien de salud, por suerte lo relacionaron con las intensas jornadas de trabajo y le dieron de alta de inmediato. Observé la ventana, y el sol se colaba por las cortinas.

—Ya estoy harta de estar en éste lugar —Yumiko pataleó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—Yumiko, tú eres la menos indicada para moverte de aquí —le dije imitando su acción.

 _No me quedaré ni un segundo más, quiero comida decente._

—Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien cayó del cielo —Yumiko bajó la mirada y se colocó sus sandalias.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —volteé confundida, examinándola

—No te hagas, Sasuke prácticamente te salvó, a ti y a Naruto —Yumiko tomó su mochila e iba a salir por la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de repente, logrando que se detuviera.

 _¿No se supone que le había dicho a Sasuke que huyera?_ Fruncí el seño, algo confudida.

—Hey, ¿cómo están enanas? —Kenshi entró junto con Jiraiya y Naruto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —soltó Yumiko con una mirada gélida. A veces, me sorprendía sus cambios de humor, sobre todo en estos últimos días.

 _¿Y a esta que le pasa? Se supone que la emo aquí, era yo._

—Ero-sennin, quiere que lo acompañemos a una misión secreta —Naruto lo interrumpió haciendo apóstrofes imaginarios y lo miró desconfiado.

 _¿La búsqueda de Lady Tsunade? Parece ser que cada día se acerca más lo inevitable._

—No, gracias —Yumiko salió con su mochila en el hombro y yo parpadeé varias veces.

 _¿Qué?_

—Lástima, parece ser que Natsuki será la única que aprenderá el nuevo jutsu —Kenshi suspiró. Chasquee la lengua.

—Como sea —respondió Yumiko rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta, dedicándome una mirada extraña.

—Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo —miré de reojo a mi rubia amiga que solo desvió la mirada.

* * *

Luego de algunas horas de intensas caminatas, en las que Naruto no paraba de pisar excremento de perro y Yumiko de reprenderlo por sus tonterías, llegamos a las afueras de un pueblo.

—Bien, chicos vamos a descansar aquí —sugirió Jiraiya entrando a una posada.

—Pero no estamos cansados —respondió Naruto con un puchero.

—No me importa, yo soy tu maestro y tú, mi discípulo —Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que, ustedes tres se quedaran aquí —ordenó Kenshi viendo hacia fuera con cierto interés.

 _Pues ya que, no es como si me supiera el camino para regresar._

Volteé la mirada y ahí estaban, dos chicas con vestidos muy provocativos y grandes escotes. Suspiré al ver el río de baba de Kenshi.

 _Pervertidos, lo único que van a provocar es una inundación._

—Tengan las llaves, entren, canalicen su chakra y duérmanse temprano —ambos adultos se ajustaron su ropa y abrazaron a ambas mujeres.

—No sean estúpidos, es una... —Yumiko dejó las palabras al aire cuando se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido— trampa.

 _Idiotas._

Subimos a la habitación con resignación e hicimos una serie de clones para tratar de acumular chakra. Los clones del rubio, rápidamente se pusieron a jugar cartas con los clones de Yumiko.

 _Maldición, Itachi y Kisame no deben tardar..._

—¡Esto no está funcionando! —exclamó Naruto deshaciendo sus clones, al instante en que tocaron la puerta— ¡Ya voy!

 _Y cómo va a funcionar, si ni siquiera lo intentas._ Bufé con molestia.

—¡Naruto, no abras! —susurré tomándolo de su chaqueta. Le dirigí una mirada a Yumiko, que tragó en seco.

—¿Qué sucede? —Naruto nos observó a ambas con intriga.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba realmente ansiosa. No dejaría que el rubio, se expusiera de esa manera. Sabía perfectamente, que el objetivo de Akatsuki había tomado un rumbo diferente y no sabía si las ideas de Itachi sobre su hermano, también. Intervendría si fuera necesario, aunque me ganara el odio del Uchiha menor.

¾Yo abro —sugerí rápidamente, y lo solté. Subí la mirada, encontrándome con esos ojos rojos, llenos de odio y frialdad.

—Itachi —susurré con dificultad, su sola presencia me ponía los pelos de punta; no obstante, pareció ignorarme.

—Naruto vendrá con nosotros —Itachi fijó su vista en el interior de la habitación, escaneando al Uzumaki que se acercaba y yo le impedí el paso. Por una parte, suspiré de alivio, tendría más tiempo para poder entrenar y salvar mi propio trasero, en caso de una emergencia.

—Eso no será posible, Uchiha —dijo Yumiko poniéndose adelante de Naruto, que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al escuchar ese apellido.

—¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? —sugirió el pelinegro, ejerciendo cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

 _Un hermoso paseo, donde nos matemos mutuamente o nos ofrezcan a Pain como tributo. Suena bien._

—O ¿prefieren que matemos a cada uno de los huéspedes de éste lugar? —Kisame tomó el mango de su samehaheda y yo me negué de inmediato, fulminándolo con la mirada —Es tan estúpido que los bijus más poderosos estén en cuerpos de niños malcriados —Kisame nos dio paso y ellos caminaron delante de nosotros.

 _¡¿Ese chakra?! Esto se va a descontrolar._

—Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Sasuke? —Itachi suspiró tranquilamente, erizándome la piel.

Di media vuelta y vi al pelinegro al final del pasillo.

—Itachi Uchiha —Sasuke hizo un chidori—. He vivido todo éste tiempo con un propósito, ¡verte muerto! —arrastró el chidori por la pared, creando una fuerte explosión.

 _¡Mierda!_

Cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos, para evitar que algún escombro me hiriera gravemente. El humo se disipó poco a poco, dejando a la vista el gran cráter provocado por el Uchiha menor.

—¡Agh! —exclamó Sasuke cuando Itachi tomó con brusquedad su muñeca, deteniendo su justu.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Yumiko activando su Tsukoyomi, preparándose para atacar.

Naruto empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, sin embargo, Kisame lo absorbió como si nada. Aproveché la distracción del peliazul y lancé una patada hacia el rostro de Itachi, que fue detenido con su brazo, aventando a Sasuke contra la pared y con ello, el impacto de nuestros kunais se hizo presente.

—No te conviene entrometerte, Natsuki —la voz gélida del primogénito Uchiha, caló cada uno de mis huesos.

—A ti no te conviene, armar un escándalo o ¿sí? —di una mortal hacia atrás, esquivando el kunai del pelinegro mayor, justo en el momento en el que apareció la invocación de Jiraiya y detuvo la espada de Kisame.

Un espeso humo junto a dos siluetas apareció en el corredor, instalando una sensación de alivio en mi pecho.

—¡Fallaste! Jiraiya, el sapo sabio, no cae en los encantos de las bellezas más exóticas y extravagantes, ellas caen ante mí, como pétalos de rosa —el peliblanco alzó las manos y movió su cabeza.

—¡No has insultado! Era una trampa demasiada obvia, soy muy guapo para esto —Kenshi se sacudió el pelo lentamente.

—Idiotas pervertidos —dijeron Naruto y Kisame con un tic en el ojo.

—Ya cállense ero-sennin y ero-sennin junior —grité sobándome él sien.

Naruto y Jiraiya empezaron a discutir, mientras que Yumiko golpeaba a Kenshi.

—Me decepcionas, no puedo creer que seas un legendario sannin y tú un ninja de élite —Kisame sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

 _Yo aún no puedo creer, que este aquí perdiendo la poca dignidad que me queda._

—Que las apariencias no te engañen —Kenshi cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared.

—Sé que buscan al Kyuubi. Y ahora, puedo eliminarlos a ambos sin ningún problema —Jiraiya los escaneó a ambos.

—¡No se metan en esto! El único que lo eliminará, seré yo —Sasuke se sacudió el polvo y se levantó.

—¡No seas imbécil, Sasuke! —exclamó Yumiko avanzando hasta mí.

—¡Lárgate! Tú no eres mi objetivo —Itachi cerró los ojos.

—Pues debería —Sasuke corrió hasta el peligris con intención de golpearlo y fue contraatacado con otro golpe, estrellándose en la pared.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto corriendo en su ayuda, pero Jiraiya lo detuvo.

—¡Naruto, aléjate! —Sasuke se volvió a parar e intentó golpear a su hermano sin éxito, volviéndose a estrellar contra la pared— He esperado toda mi vida para esto, esta es mi pelea.

—Que así sea —Itachi caminó hasta Sasuke y éste, se levantó con intención de golpearlo; sin embargo, comenzó a ser golpeado bruscamente por su hermano.

—Es suficiente —murmuré lanzado un kunai cerca del rostro de Itachi, que ni siquiera se inmutó y tomó a Sasuke del cuello.

—Chidori —susurró la rubia corriendo hacia el mayor y casi de inmediato, Kisame desvió su ataque provocando que ella se estrellara con la pared.

—Esta no es tu pelea, mocosa. Aunque Pain estaría complacido de verte —el peliazul apretó su muñeca con fuerza.

 _No creí tener que usarlo, pero no me dejan otra opción._

—¡Blood! —exclamé dejando a ambos Akatsukis paralizados.

Yumiko se zafó con rapidez, y tomó a Sasuke con ayuda de Naruto. Más, sin embargo, presentía que algo no concordaba y eso se volvió realidad cuando Itachi se deshizo en una parvada de cuervos.

—Parece ser, que nunca entiendes por las buenas —el filo de un kunai se deslizó por mi cuello, podía ver la sonrisa de Kisame que se movía lentamente.

—¡Aléjate de ella, imbécil! —gritó Kenshi con notable molestia y yo le hice señales de que parara, no quería que alguien más saliera herido.

—Deja de fingir, Itachi y mejor váyanse. Ya no sigas lastimando a tu hermano —sentí como el kunai ejercía presión al punto de notar como un hilo de sangre bajaba por él.

—Eso es algo que no te importa —Itachi aflojó el agarre y rápidamente logré liberarme. Kisame recuperó su movilidad y saltó a lado de Itachi.

—Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari (Arte Ninja: Atadura de estómago de Sapo) —Jiraiya hizo una serie de sellos rápidamente, transformando el pasillo en un canal de vísceras.

—¡Vámonos! —dictaminó el Uchiha mayor huyendo, seguido de Kisame y mis compañeros persiguiéndolo.

 _Nos volveremos a ver, jinchurikis_

La imagen de Itachi se me vino a la mente repentinamente, provocando un ligero mareo, que logró que me tambaleara levemente y todo mi entorno se distorsionara, posiblemente me había afectado ver al Uchiha a los ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza y observé que el pasillo estaba desierto. Suspiré y corrí a través de los pasillos hasta que encontré a Jiraiya, que observaba el gran orificio en la pared.

—¡Entrada triunfal! —Gai apareció golpeando a Jiraiya en el rostro, quien lo fulminó molesto.

—¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien! —le gritó Kenshi golpeando la cabeza de Gai.

—Ya basta, hay que llevar a Sasuke a un hospital —Yumiko vio con mala cara a los jounins.

—Solo hay una persona con altas habilidades médicas y que será capaz de ayudarnos —Jiraiya se tomó el mentón pensativo— Otro legendario sannin, ¡La apostadora y maestra de las pociones, Lady Tsunade!

* * *

Gai se había llevado a Sasuke, quien nos entregó unas perturbadoras licras verdes con una falda a juego, que no me pondría ni borracha; y por suerte, ya habíamos recorrido un buen tramo de camino. Raramente, la voz de Itachi se repetía en mi cabeza, causándome molestias. Sus palabras me habían dejado mucho en que pensar.

Observé de reojo a cada uno de los integrantes de mi equipo, y mi mirada se detuvo en Yumiko, que apretaba fuertemente su mochila con molestia, necesitaba hablar con ella y con Kenshi.

Además, no era novedad para mí sentir que no era una ninja normal, algo andaba mal conmigo.

 _¿Quién soy realmente?_ Cerré mis ojos y toqué mi pecho con esperanza de que alguien escuchara mis pensamientos.

 **Un monstruo.**

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, al percatarme de un viento helado que movió mi cabello con fuerza.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —susurré a la nada, estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo; sin embargo, presentía algo familiar en el ambiente.

Me levanté con pesadez, y observé las imponentes paredes que se alzaban a mi alrededor, repletas de símbolos que no comprendía. Frente a mí, unos barrotes de acero se imponían, generando curiosidad en mi interior al ver que era lo que resguardaba.

—Otra vez tú... —unos ojos azulados me observaron con molestia.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú, ¿acaso no es obvio? Piensa niña, todo te lleva a una sola respuesta —soltó con voz rasposa acompañada de una risa burlona.

Todo encaja, mi chakra, el repentino interés de los Akatsukis, mis habilidades.

—No... —retrocedí un paso, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo—Es imposible, soy...

* * *

Muchas gracias por su espera y por los nuevos lectores, que han votado en cada uno de los capítulos. Espero estar más activa, ya que, terminé mi ciclo escolar. ¿Les ha gustado la historia o le cambiarían algo? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.

¿Qué sucederá con Sasuke? ¿Yumiko estará celosa? ¿Hayate revelara algo? ¿A que se deberán los cambios de Yumiko? Parece ser que Natsuki esta a punto de descubrir muchas cosas que cambiaran el rumbo de su vida, así que les dejo a intriga-chan.

¡Los adoro con todo mi kokoro!


End file.
